My Little Pony: Relato de una nueva vida en Equestria
by Como arroyo que fluye
Summary: Esta es la historia de cuatro humanos que, durante su viaje de regreso a casa, sucedió un extraño fenómeno que ocasiona un horrible accidente y los transporta a una extraña tierra... a una tierra desolada y fría, y aparte se encontrarán con un obstáculo que no pueden escapar. Relato en primera y tercera persona.
1. La Llegada

_**Hola a todos, bueno, este es mi primera publicación, me disculpo si no entienden al principio, originalmente este es el capítulo 6 de la historia, no puedo publicar los primeros 5 capítulos debido a que no forma parte de la serie My Little Pony, o no tiene nada que ver con ella. Para leer los 5 capítulos, visiten mi perfil de usuario: Como arroyo que fluye, allá encontraran el link de descarga.  
**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tal vez no la puedan entender si no descargan y leen el PDF primero, vuelvo y repito, originalmente este es el capitulo 6, de nuevo me disculpo**_

_**SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA: Lamento muchísimo si sienten que esta historia esta desactualizada con respecto a la temporada actual de la serie (Me refiero a la cuarta temporada). Esta historia originalmente fue escrita desde hace mas de un año (Empece a escribirla a comienzos de diciembre del 2012). Pero debido a problemas con respecto al trabajo y el estudio, la abandone. Gracias al apoyo de una amiga, reanude esta historia. La actualizare con respecto a la temporada actual con cada capitulo nuevo**_

_**Sin mas preámbulos, que la disfruten.**_

* * *

…_¿Qué mierda está pasando?...__**  
**_

…_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué carajos está pasando?..._

…_¡Se los dije! ¡Vamos a morir!..._

…_¡Alan! ¡Frena por favor!..._

…_¡No puedo! No sirven los frenos…_

…_¡No puede ser! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!..._

…_Lo siento mucho…_

* * *

**Narración de Viviana:**

Me desperté jadeando… ¡No lo puedo creer! Es increíble que todavía esté viva después de ese horrendo accidente… necesito tranquilizarme… ya todo paso.

Trato de levantarme pero algo me estorba, de hecho algo me rodea con sus brazos… ¡Es Alan!

– ¡Alan! ¿Estás bien? – Vocifero tratando de despertarlo

No me responde, así que con esfuerzo lo aparto un poco y de pronto…

– ¡No puede ser! – Me altero y me conmuevo – ¡ALAAAANNN!

Su estado es crítico, su cabeza está sangrando mucho, tiene heridas profundas en el brazo izquierdo, producido por los pedazos de vidrio del parabrisas, varias de ellas aun incrustados, su ropa esta empapada de su sangre y respira con dificultad, esa imagen tan impactante y fuerte apenas la puedo soportar sin desmayarme.

– ¡Alan! ¡Alan! ¡Despierta por favor! – Le grito entre sollozos, mientras lo sacudo levemente – ¡Por favor! ¡No te puedes morir!

Sigue sin responderme… tengo que hacer algo… no se me ocurre nada para despertarlo, ¡Que hago! ¡Qué hago!... ¡Los chicos! ¡Oh no!

Con dificultad me giro a ver a los otros… solo están inconscientes, con algunos moretones y heridas leves. Suspiro de alivio al comprobar que siguen vivos y respirando, pero mi tranquilidad dura poco, necesito despertar a Alan, ¿Pero cómo? Solo se me ocurre golpearlo en la entrepierna.

Me acomodo otra vez, y me preparo para golpearlo allí.

– Lo siento Alan – Musito levantando mi puño

Rápidamente y con timidez, le doy un puñetazo en sus partes privadas, casi como por inercia reacciona.

– ¡AAAHHHHHHHHGGRRRRRR! – Grita mientras se incorpora de torso y cubriéndose sus partes

– ¡ALAN! – Lo abrazo aun conmovida y aliviada – Que bien que despertaste

No me habla, solo jadea mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, creo que aún no sale de su inconciencia, mi chaqueta de piel color beige oscuro se mancha con su sangre, sin importarme por eso, con esfuerzo lo llevo y lo acomodo en su asiento.

– Te pondrás bien, estarás bien, solo… aguanta un poco, iré por el botiquín – Le susurro y le acomodo cuidadosamente su brazo herido al lado de su regazo

Me giro hacia la parte trasera para poder alcanzar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero se encuentra ubicado muy lejos, fuera de mi alcance. Con dificultad me levanto y me estiro todo lo que doy para agarrar el estuche, cuando apenas logro alcanzarlo, se atasca entre las demás cosas, al tirar con todas mis fuerzas se destraba, pero la inercia me lleva hacia la guantera destruida, dándome un golpe en la espalda y por accidente golpeo a Daniel con el borde del maletín.

– ¡Ahgr! Hijo de… mmmm… – Murmura aun en su estado de inconsciencia

– ¡Oww! Lo siento mucho – Le susurro un poco apenada

Me acomodo en mi asiento y abro el botiquín… _Creo que necesitare gasas, apósitos, vendas, alcohol antiséptico, tijeras romas y unas pinzas… _Me preparo para lavar y desinfectar sus heridas, pero no me puedo acomodar bien.

– ¡Maldita sea! Estoy mal posicionada – Murmuro mientras trato de mil maneras para acomodarme, el auto está muy dañado como para encontrar un buen espacio para atenderlo – el único lugar que veo es en… ¡Su regazo!

Me ruborizo por el hecho de solo pensar que quizás podría sentarme allí, pero no tengo opción. Con timidez se siento en sus muslos y me encuentro en la posición perfecta para tratar sus heridas, justo al frente de mí, continua jadeando y está comenzando a tiritar… tengo que apresurarme, creo que le va a dar hipotermia.

Con la gasa previamente humedecida con alcohol, empiezo a limpiar su rostro, rápidamente se llena de sangre, escurro el exceso y repito el proceso, aunque me da asco tocar su sangre, da igual, poco a poco lo voy limpiando. Descubro un gran corte en la parte de la sien y otro en la frente, producto de los severos golpes, detengo las hemorragias, le coloco en cada corte un apósito y los cubro con un vendaje.

– No te ves tan mal, espera te arreglo un poco – Susurro y le acomodo el pelo para que cubra el vendaje que rodea la frente y la cabeza

A pesar de mi esfuerzo él continua temblando, no puedo evitar que se me aneguen algunas lágrimas porque está muriendo poco a poco delante de mí, sin importar que esté haciendo mucho frio, me quito la chaqueta que traigo puesta y lo arropo para que este cómodo, justo después él esboza un pequeño gesto, y con lentitud abre sus ojos.

– Vi… Viviana… – Me llama entre cortado

– ¡Alan! Despertaste – Exclamo con alegría al ver que despertó y le pongo mi mano en su mejilla

– ¡Ugh!... ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me pregunta mientras apoya con esfuerzo su mano en mi hombro

– ¡Sí! Sí, estoy bien, estoy ilesa… – De pronto me conmuevo y un par de lágrimas recorren mi rostro –…Estoy bien gracias a ti… tu… tu salvaste mi vida…

– Vamos… no te pongas triste… – Me dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –… lo hice para protegerte… no quería que resultaras herida

– Si pero... ¡Mírate! Estas muy mal, y todo por protegerme – Respondo y rompo en llanto, lo abrazo mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro – ¡Eres un idiota!, casi mueres por hacer esa estupidez

–…Me alegra que estés bien – Me susurra al oído mientras me corresponde medio abrazo

Nos abrazamos por un buen rato y empiezo a acariciar suavemente su cabello, me siento realmente cómoda y me alegro que ya no este tiritando, al estar más calmada, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír…

– ¡QUÉ MIERDA HACEN LOS DOS! – Exclamó Johan perplejo al vernos a Alan y a mí en una posición sugerente

– ¡Johan! – Me sobresalto, haciendo que me golpee la cabeza contra el techo – ¡Johan, idiota! Me asustaste – Le digo mientras me froto la cabeza

– ¡Ohh! Lo siento – Frunce el ceño – No sabía que interrumpía algo – Dice en voz alta y con recelo

– Cálmate imbécil, solo me está ayudando con mis heridas – Gruñe Alan en un tono un tanto fustigador – Más bien dígame, ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Creo que sí, solo tengo algunos moretones ¡Uhgr! Como duele – Afirma Johan mientras se palpa el costado derecho

– ¿En dónde te duele? Déjame ayudarte – Exclamo con preocupación mientras reviso su estado desde la parte delantera del auto

– No te preocupes por mí, solo necesito descansar por un rato – Me consuela acariciándome la cabeza – Creo que Alan necesita más de tu ayuda, ese brazo que tiene, esta vuelto mierda – Me dice señalando el brazo izquierdo de Alan

– ¡No puede ser! Se me ha olvidado – Agarro el botiquín y me giro a ver a Alan – Lo lamento, déjame ayudarte – Levanto cuidadosamente el brazo herido y lo acomodo en una posición adecuada

– Descuida… ahora ¿Quién es la que no tiene nada en la cabeza? – Ríe suavemente ante la ironía

– Eres un tonto – Murmuro frunciendo un poco el ceño, mientras preparo las pinzas

Con las pinzas listas, retiro con suma delicadeza los pedazos de vidrio incrustados, en el proceso grita y se queja de dolor, luego desinfecto las heridas profundas con un antiséptico yodado, después lavo y limpio el resto de sangre de su brazo, y finalmente le coloco varios apósitos y los cubro con un vendaje, rodeando todo el contorno del brazo.

– Quedo listo – Afirmo con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo lo sientes?

– Lo siento bien, aunque un poco apretado – Murmura mientras mueve levemente el brazo

– Bueno… es que quería asegurarme – Un rubor recorre mi rostro a verlo más alegre – No te preocupes, será temporal, tenemos que ir a un hospital o a alguna clínica que te atienda

– Tienes razón, voy a ver a los otros – Con dificultad se incorpora y se gira a ver a Daniel y a Johan

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Daniel?

– Pues, no lo sé, nada que se despierta, pero no veo que este muy herido – Responde Johan mientras trata de despertarlo

– Golpéalo en la entrepierna – Opino con una leve sonrisa – Funciono con Alan, creo que funcionara con él también

– No lo creo – Dice Alan y me mira de forma ceñida, creo que no le agrado mi método – Tengo uno mejor

Con dificultad se inclina cerca del oído de Johan y le susurra unas palabras, sonríe ante la idea de forma maliciosa, se acerca a Daniel y gira de lado su cabeza, le aparta un poco el pelo para descubrir su oreja.

– Johan, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Inquiero un poco inquieta

– Ya verás – Sonríe y aspira con fuerza, para lanzarle un escupitajo hacia su oreja, luego le mete con fuerza el dedo índice y lo gira una y otra vez – ¡Despiértese huevon! Tenemos que irnos ya ¡Carajo!

Miro la escena con repudio, solo me limito a voltearme y cubrirme la cara con mi pelo, Daniel se levanta con brusquedad y sacude a Johan agarrándolo de la camiseta mientras lo insulta, Alan solo se parte de la risa.

– A veces me asquea estar cerca de ustedes – Les riño mientras continua ese desagradable momento

Transcurre unos diez minutos, con lo que queda del botiquín, trate y vendé algunas heridas y moretones en la cabeza y torso de los demás chicos, con suerte estaremos bien tan pronto salgamos del auto y encontremos asistencia medica profesional para las heridas de Alan, intentamos abrir las puertas pero por el daño causado en el accidente, quedaron trabadas, Daniel con varias patadas logra abrir la puerta secundaria y después abre con fuerza la puerta del conductor, los chicos salen rápidamente y escalan desde el fondo de una pequeña zanja, donde fue a para el auto, tuve que ayudar a Alan para que pudiera salir, con dificultad escalamos la pequeña zanja y echamos un ultimo vistazo a la furgoneta dañada.

– ¡Mierda Alan! – Exclama Daniel mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza – ¿Quién carajos te enseño a conducir así? ¿Una mujer?

Tanto Alan como yo fruncimos en ceño, Johan soltó una pequeña carcajada, así que le di a los dos un fuerte coscorrón.

– ¡Ouch! ¡Viviana eso duele! – Dicen los dos en voz alta

– Se lo merecen – Afirma Alan – Ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, no es momento de hacer esos chistes

– Gracias – Le agradezco por mi acto – Vuelvan a hacer otro chistecito misógino y juro que los mato ¡Entendieron!

– Pe… pero yo no dije nada – Exclama Johan tratando de defenderse

– Tu lo fomentaste riéndote – Vuelve a afirmar Alan – Por lo tanto también eres culpable

– Está bien, lo lamentamos – Dicen los dos encogiéndose de hombros – Pero solo lo dije como un chiste, que maricones son ustedes – Opina cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño

Alan se queda viendo con cara extraña el auto dañado, mientras se lleva una mano a la barbilla, luego se queda viendo alrededor del sitio, como si estuviera tratando de buscar algo.

– ¿Qué tienes Alan? ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto con preocupación

– Es extraño – Me dice con intriga

– ¿Que es extraño?

– ¿No se supone que caímos a un acantilado? – Pregunta mientras se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza

– Pues sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Le respondo en voz un poco baja

– ¿En dónde carajos está el acantilado?

Al fijarnos todos con detalle, nos dimos cuenta que allí no hay acantilado, solo está un pequeño muro de rocas grises y unos matorrales secos que sobresalen de la pequeña zanja donde está la furgoneta… ahora que me doy cuenta, la furgoneta no esta tan dañada como debería estar, solo está parcialmente aplastada por la parte delantera y los laterales tiene serios abolladuras, pero toda la carrocería mantiene su forma. Alan se gira y avanza algunos metros, me dijo que llamara a emergencias mientras volvía.

– Chicos, ¿Pueden llamar a emergencias? Es que mi celular esta descargado

– ¡Claro! – Dice Daniel y saca su celular, marca el número y luego vuelve a intentarlo – Lo siento Viviana, no tengo señal, revisa el tuyo también

Johan saca su celular y lo revisa

– Tampoco tengo señal – Contesta y guarda el celular en su bolsillo – ¿Ahora qué haremos?

– ¡Viviana, Johan, Daniel! ¡Vengan acá! – Vocifera Alan de forma alarmante

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntamos con merodeo apenas llegamos

– Miren – Dice de forma atónita mientras señala el paisaje

Quede pasmada a ver que el paisaje es completamente diferente a la que recuerdo, se supone que estábamos a mediados de agosto, en el cálido entorno paisajístico de una gran altiplanicie, cuyos prados verdes cubrían el terreno y los frondosos árboles se cernían sobre la carretera; lo que estoy viendo, es una horrible tundra árida y helada, que solo crece musgos y matas grises, y que sobresale una que otra roca negra puntiaguda. Es un escenario desolador casi apocalíptico, muy inhóspito, el ambiente es oscuro y helado, se siente un aire que no es de este mundo.

– ¿Dónde mierda estamos? – Exclama Johan atónito

– Eso no afecta demasiado – Dice Daniel – Lo que me preocupa es la carretera, ¿Dónde mierda esta? Se supone que estábamos en una interestatal

–No lo sé – Exclama Alan, entrecerrando los ojos para divisar algo a lo lejos – ¡Por allá! – Señala – Veo una especie de carretera

– Pero Alan – Murmuro en voz alta – Eso está muy lejos

– No importa… si es la carretera, solo debemos esperar a que alguien nos lleve en su coche – Voltea a ver a los otros dos – Llevaremos solo lo esencial, volveremos por las demás cosas cuando nos rescaten

– Está bien, pero, ¿Qué necesitamos? – Pregunta Daniel mientras se va a la zanja

– ¡Hmm! – Se gira a ver el supuesto camino – Tal vez agua o algo de beber y también nuestras chaquetas… hace mucho frio

– ¿Y la laptop? – Pregunta Johan un tanto inquieto, Alan se limita a fruncir el ceño

– No vengas a joder con eso ahora – Gruño mientras me dirijo a la zanja

– ¡Ok,ok! Solo preguntaba – Exclama mientras me persigue

Abrimos la puerta trasera del auto, revisamos los equipajes para poder encontrar algo de agua, en mi equipaje encuentro una botella de 600 ml llena de agua, y más adelante en la guantera veo ocho latas de bebidas energizantes, me introduzco en el vehículo y me estiro entre las demás cosas para poder alcanzarlas, por ultimo reviso el equipaje de Alan y agarro una chaqueta negra. Los demás revisan sus equipos y solo agarran sus abrigos de color azul oscuro y blanco, regresamos a donde estábamos para poder emprender nuestro viaje de regreso a casa.

* * *

**Narración de Alan:**

Divisaba el macabro paisaje para encontrar una ruta rápida hacia la carretera, intente llamar a emergencias pero la recepción está muerta, los demás llegan con sus respectivas cosas, Viviana lleva consigo mis bebidas, una botella y mi chaqueta de cuero, hicimos un intercambio ya que el abrigo que traigo encima de mis hombros es muy pequeño, con mucha dificultad me coloco la chaqueta debido al dolor insoportable en mi brazo izquierdo, apenas la puedo mover… necesito que me atiendan urgentemente.

Emprendimos el camino, según creo yo, nos tomaría unas dos horas a pie… quizás unas tres debido a mi estado… por momentos necesitaba un pequeño descanso… en el accidente perdí mucha sangre, mi camiseta negra con el logo de Mayhem, que está parcialmente empapada por el fluido rojo lo prueba… al revisar los vendajes, no entiendo cómo puedo seguir vivo después de esto.

Son las 4:46 pm, nos estábamos acercando, pero al divisar con detalle ese camino, me da la sospecha de que eso no es una carretera pavimentada… espero equivocarme.

Cuando llegamos, desgraciadamente estaba en lo cierto.

– Esto no es una carretera – Exclamo con enojo y frustración – ¡Son unos malditos rieles!

– ¿Pero qué hacen esos rieles aquí? No recuerdo que tengamos el servicio de metro convencional en nuestra región, solo tenemos el metro subterráneo – Dice Viviana un tanto confundida

– ¡Espere un momento!

Mientras maldecía mi suerte y los demás trataban de calmarme, Daniel se inclina y observa los rieles mientras se lleva una mano en la barbilla, luego se levanta y nos dice.

– Chicos, estos no son rieles comunes

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que no son comunes? – Preguntamos Johan y yo al unísono

– Pues… bien, ya que estoy estudiando arquitectura en la universidad, estos rieles no son convencionales, no cumplen con el reglamento requerido para un metro común, estos rieles son muy rústicos, su estructura es muy básica y simple…

– Y eso significa… – Dice Viviana en un tono despectivo

–… Pues que estos rieles son para un ferrocarril antiguo

– ¡Carajo! Vaya lugar en donde fuimos a parar – Exclama Johan con sarcasmo – ¿En dónde se supone que estamos?

– No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos cuando sigamos los rieles – Les digo a los demás en tono seco – Tal vez nos topemos en alguna estación.

Con dificultad avanzamos junto a los rieles, el clima se pone más intenso conforme pasan las horas.

Esta oscureciendo, más de lo que ya estaba, a lo lejos divisamos una cueva cercana, decidimos pasar la noche allá y delimitamos unas señales para no perder el rastro de los rieles. La cueva es húmeda y oscura, no hay nada útil que podemos utilizar, solo sobresalen estalactitas un tanto peculiares, son negras y traslucidas… parecen estar hechos de cristal.

Sin nada de equipo, tuvimos que improvisar una especie de refugio, para que no nos afectara el clima helado, rompimos algunas piedras de cristal y las apilamos, formando un perímetro alrededor de la entrada, para conformar un pequeño e improvisado cortavientos. Para la fogata, Daniel y Johan salieron a recolectar algunas ramas y musgos, quince minutos después volvieron y apilaron una cantidad considerable de ramas, el musgo gris y seco serviría como yesca, gracias a que tengo un encendedor en el bolsillo, prendimos la fogata y nos preparábamos para soportar la helada noche, decidimos que dormiríamos por turnos, tres descansan y uno estaría pendiente de la entrada y de la fogata para que no se apague, vigilaría tres horas hasta el cambio de turno.

Son las 11:39 pm, me encuentro vigilando el pétreo refugio, pedí el primer turno porque no tengo ganas de dormir… no todavía… al ver que todos están dormidos, me ubico y me siento cerca de la entrada observando el desolador paisaje, la luna es muy distinta a lo habitual y no sé por qué, pero a pesar de que las nubes logran tapar su pálido resplandor, se siente muy vivo y su luz es muy real, pareciera que no es de este mundo. Al mirar hacia el cielo, pienso y reflexiono sobre todo lo que paso:

"_El viaje de regreso… los destellos blancos… el acantilado… el accidente… la decisión de abandonar el auto por ir a una supuesta salida y no tomar el resto del equipaje"_

Estoy deprimido… esto es realmente frustrante y me siento vulnerable e inútil por el hecho de estar en este lugar… ¿Qué diablos es esto? Este lugar parece un maldito infierno, este no es mi hogar, ¿El destello blanco que recuerdo, antes de la colisión tendrá algo que ver con este lugar?

– Alan, ¿Estas bien? – Viviana se aproxima hacia mí, y me tiende la mano sobre mi hombro, con un aire de inquietud

–…

– Dime, ¿Qué tienes?

–… Todo esto es mi culpa… no sé porque pero estoy tomando malas decisiones, trato de que ustedes estén bien, pero solo los llevo al desastre absoluto…

– Alan… – Murmura en un tono triste

– ¿Por qué estas despierta? Deberías estar descansando

–… Alan, tú me preocupas mucho, estas lidiando con algo que no deberías cargar

Ella se sienta a mi lado izquierdo y pone su mano en mi rodilla

– Te conozco desde hace años… desde que me contaste de tu condición misantrópica, pensaba que ya no seriamos más amigos, pero por alguna extraña razón, eso no sucedió, durante años compartiste con todos nosotros tus sueños y esperanzas, te brindamos nuestra compañía y la aceptaste, tú vistes algo en nosotros tres que te atrajo y por eso estamos juntos, ahora te responsabilizas y te preocupas por mí y por los chicos, es un gesto que siempre te lo voy a agradecer…

Se acerca más y me consuela con un abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

–… Todo lo que nos está pasando no es tu culpa, el accidente ocurrió por esos destellos, tú no los ocasionaste, solo trataste de salvarnos y más aún, me salvaste la vida – Me abraza aún más fuerte – Confió totalmente en que nos sacaras de aquí y volveremos a nuestro hogar, así que te pido una cosa, no te deprimas por favor, no quiero verte así

Inmediatamente le correspondo el abrazo y una rebelde lágrima recorre mi rostro.

– Juro que saldremos de este infierno, y juro también que los protegeré

– Sé que lo harás – Corta el abrazo y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla – Me alegra que ya estés mejor – Se levanta y se dirige a la fogata – Bien, me voy a dormir

– Buenas noches, que descanses – Susurro mientras me acomodo de nuevo en mi puesto

Llego un nuevo día, me levanto con más ánimos y la determinación de salir de aquí es lo suficientemente grande, como para que el hambre atroz que estamos sintiendo, pase a un segundo plano.

Recorrimos la ruta para llegar otra vez a los rieles, mientras andamos, el clima cambio de soplar viento, a nevar constantemente… eso es extraño… se supone que estamos en agosto, no debería estar nevado… quedamos estupefactos con el nuevo ambiente hostil, sin importar nada, tuvimos que apresurarnos para llegar lo antes posible, a lo lejos divisamos una estación de tren, al llegar, me fije en un viejo cartel colgado que dice:

"_Bienvenidos a Equestria"_

_¿Equestria? Nunca había oído algo acerca de ese lugar… el nombre me suena como si estuviera en un establo o en una granja para equinos…_ sin más apuros, revisamos el lugar y resulta que está totalmente vacío, de pronto comienza a nevar aún más fuerte.

Rápidamente nos refugiamos dentro de la caseta y esperamos a que la nevada termine. Pasan las horas y el clima no parece cambiar, muy por el contrario, la ventisca cortante sopla aún más fuerte, Johan diviso a lo lejos un extraño objeto, fuimos a mirar para saber exactamente que era esa cosa… si no me equivoco… parece ser una especie de bulto de color negro, no se alcanza a ver bien como para saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Al discutir sobre esa cosa, nos preparamos para soportar mejor el frio y partir para ese lugar… espero que sea un refugio, ya se nos acabó el agua y solo nos queda la última lata de bebida energizante, además mi brazo empieza a entumecerse.

A medida que avanzábamos, el ambiente se torna cada vez menos hostil, el cielo poco a poco cambia de un color sepia, como si fuera un atardecer, las capas de nieve en el suelo se adelgaza por cada paso que damos, para descubrir un áspero terreno arenoso y estéril, se da una sensación no muy común, como un aire febril. La estructura se perfilaba ante nuestros ojos, en un enorme domo negro traslucido, al llegar, quedamos intimidados por el tamaño de dicho domo.

– ¡Wow! – Exclamamos todos al unísono

– ¡Mira el tamaño de esa cosa! – Vocifera Viviana exaltada – ¿Qué habrá dentro de ella?

– No lo se

Pongo mi mano en la frente y entrecierro los ojos para ver a través del domo, después quedo perplejo, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

– ¡Parece que hay una ciudad entera dentro de ella!

– No jodas, ¿Enserio? – Dijo Johan golpeando mi hombro

– Vean y descúbranlo

Nos acercamos más para poder ver la ciudad, a través de la transparencia oscura del domo, observamos un paisaje árido que sobresalen esas piedras negras traslucidas por cada rincón, mas allá se ve una ciudad de aspecto casi prehistórico, hecho con esas mismas piedras, o más bien, cristales, en su centro se ubica un enorme palacio negro, las torres que lo cubren le da un aspecto lúgubre.

– Qué extraño – Dice Daniel rascándose la nuca – ¿Qué se supone que sea esta ciudad?

– No tengo idea, pero su apariencia me indica que es una ciudad tipo imperio hecho de cristal – Opino la obviedad de su aspecto

– ¡Wow! ¡Un imperio de cristal! – Exclama Viviana riéndose de tal descubrimiento – ¿Por qué no entramos y vemos que podemos hacer?

– ¿Pero cómo carajos vamos a entrar? – Replico en voz alta – ¡No ves que hay un domo que la está rodeando!

– Tal vez haya una entrada, debe haber una cerca por allá – Dice Johan en un tono animoso

– Entonces ve y encuéntrela – Me siento en el suelo y me froto la cabeza – Yo me quedo aquí a descansar un poco… necesito una aspirina

Mientras que Johan trato de rodear esa especie de domo, Daniel se acercó a dicho objeto para ver a través de ella con claridad, pero no vio una pequeña piedra que esta frente a su paso, tropezó con ella y se va de bruces directo al domo, pero no se estrelló en él, sino que lo atravesó.

– ¡Daniel! ¿Estás bien? – Exclama Viviana un poco asustada

– ¡Wow! Esto no es un domo solido – Dice Daniel un tanto sorprendido y animado – Debe de ser… ¡Mmmmm! no se… quizás un campo de fuerza o algo

– ¡Hmm! Entonces esa mierda de campo no sirve, porque lo atravesaste – Sonrió con sarcasmo mientras cruzo de brazos – Como sea, creo que podemos entrar

– ¡Sí! Eso creo – Johan cruza el supuesto campo de modo titubeante

Viviana y yo lo cruzamos juntos sin rodeo… la sensación de cruzar esa mierda es extraña… al observar con claridad el imperio, divisamos a unas personas alrededor, con exaltación avanzamos a paso rápido hacia ellas pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca, nos dimos cuenta que no son personas… son caballitos multicolores que se encuentran encadenados por el cuello y por las patas delanteras, siguiendo una extensa fila, todos están cabizbajos y sus miradas muertas reflejan miedo, desesperación y un horror absoluto.

– ¡Mierda! – Exclamo con asombro – ¿Pero qué carajos está pasando aquí?

Al inquirir en voz alta, uno de esos seres volteo a verme, trato de levantar una de sus patas delanteras hacia nosotros pero la cadena no se lo permitió, con ojos vidriosos y una expresión de súplica dijo.

– Por favor… sálvanos…

Los demás caballitos… o mejor dicho, ponis, nos vieron e inmediatamente empezaban a suplicarnos… entramos en shock… al ver esa escena tan perturbadora, solo pude musitar lo siguiente.

– ¿Qué clase de magia negra es esta?

* * *

_**Bien, que les pareció la historia, por favor dejen sus reviews, pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Me despido por ahora, nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. El Tirano

La escena es totalmente aterradora en varios sentidos… la verdad, muy pocas cosas me asustan, pero al ver a esos ponis hablar, logro espantarme.

Cuando esos ponis nos suplicaban con exasperación, simplemente caí sentado de la impresión, mis compañeros quedaron paralizados por el miedo, por no decir que Viviana corrió despavorida apenas los oyó, por un momento entré en pánico y me arrastre a toda velocidad para seguirla a donde ella fue, los demás me siguieron, me ayudaron a levantarme y entre los tres escapamos de ese maldito lugar, a lo lejos seguía oyendo a esas criaturas poseídas, rogándonos.

Nos escondimos en una gran estalactita de cristal, cerca del lugar, apenas recupere el aliento exclame mientras me temblaban las manos.

– Chicos, díganme que estoy bajo el efecto de una droga alucinógena – No paraba de observar mis temblorosas manos y jadear – ¡Digan algo!

– Amigo, no lo sé, juro que también vi lo mismo que tu – Dice Johan con las manos en la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo con expresión de extrema sorpresa

– Pe… pero… – Tartamudea Viviana abrazando a Daniel y al borde de las lágrimas – ¡Pero que mierda de lugar es este!

– Vamos, no llores, se fuerte por favor – Dice Daniel consolándola, pero su tono de voz quebradiza no la ayuda – ¿Qué clase de criaturas son esas?

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo sé! – Grito mientras me paso las manos por la cabeza – ¡Yo nunca he creído en posesiones demoniacas! Debe haber alguna explicación

– ¿Pero qué otra clase de explicación puede haber? Ya los escuchaste hablar, alguien estuvo experimentando con magia negra y lo sé – Vocifera Daniel con azare, mientras trata de calmar a Viviana acariciándole la cabeza

– No sé qué pensar – Me levanto y respiro fuerte para recobrar mi serenidad – Necesito averiguarlo

– ¿Te vas a ese lugar? – Pregunta Johan alarmado

– No tengo más opción, no podemos irnos así tan fácil – Me abrocho la chaqueta y me acomodo el pelo – Quédense aquí, volveré pronto

Asintieron con la cabeza y me dispuse a indagar que estaba pasando, al llegar a ese lugar, me oculte tras los muros de una casa que se encuentra en los extremos del imperio sin que me descubran, asome levemente la cabeza para poder observarlos con detalle, esas criaturas están en un estado melancólico, algunas llorando y otros lamentándose.

– ¡Por que!... ¿Por qué se fueron?... – Sollozaba uno de esas criaturas

– ¿Pero qué clase de seres eran esos? – Pregunto otro de los potros – ¿Y cómo lograron penetrar el campo de fuerza?

– No tengo idea… – Responde otro pony, sin dejar de mirar el suelo –… Pero si lograron atravesarla, deben de ser criaturas muy fuertes

–… Si… pero porque huyeron de nosotros… necesitábamos su ayuda… – Se lamenta el ser que pidió mi ayuda, un par de lágrimas recorren su rostro y caen al suelo

En ese momento, comprendí que esos seres no eran malos, no estaban poseídos, ni tampoco era un producto de la magia negra, a pesar de que aún no deja de sorprenderme el hecho de que tienen la capacidad de hablar, y de tener sentimientos complejos al igual que nosotros los humanos, son simples criaturitas que necesitan ser salvadas de un evidente caso de esclavitud…

– ¡Que tanto miras socio! – Alguien me sorprende tocándome el hombro y gritándome al oído, me giro con un codazo listo para golpearlo, pero detiene el codo con las dos manos – ¡Hey calma! ¡Soy yo!

– ¡Daniel! ¡Maldito! ¡Me asustaste!

– Jejejeje, no podía dejar que te lleves toda la diversión ¿O sí?

– ¡Deberías estar consolando a Viviana! ¿La dejaste sola?

– ¡Fresco socio! Ella esta con Johan, además, quisiera también averiguar lo que estás viendo

– No deberías estar acá, ¿No te dije que volvería pronto?

– ¡Y qué! Necesito saber qué clase de engendros habitan este lugar, así sabremos que hacer después

– ¡Esta bien! – Me resigno dando un suspiro – Pero procura que no te vean

Daniel se asoma lentamente para ver a los pequeños seres encadenados, se conmovió al verlos en su lamentable estado.

– Estos caballitos no son tan malos, alguien los está esclavizando, ¿Quién estará haciendo esta atrocidad?

– ¡Hmm! No lo sé, pero no me sorprendería que el responsable, sea un completo inepto e ignorante, que está explotando a esos animales con un fin lucrativo

– O quizás podría ser algún carnicero que los esté llevando a un matadero

– Podría ser, Tal vez sea lo más probable – Contesto lacónicamente – Sigamos viendo, algo se tendrá que hacer

Como si fuéramos un par de ninjas, exploramos con sigilo todo el lugar y encontramos más ponis encadenados, algunos con un aspecto más demacrado, debido a que están realizando trabajos forzados… no tengo ni puta idea de que podrían estar haciendo, pero lo extraño es que no veo a alguien que los obligue a hacerlo, no veo a ningún sujeto con látigo o fusta que los esté castigando… ¡Esto no tiene sentido! Debe haber alguien que los esté maltratando y forzándolos a trabajar, la evidencia radica en las cadenas que los aprisionan, el único lugar que no hemos visto es en ese gran palacio de aspecto macabro.

Regresamos a la gran estalactita, les explicamos a los demás lo que realmente está pasando, al movernos a la primera esquina, en donde se encuentran los primeros grupos de ponis encadenados que vimos, sintieron una profunda lastima por la melancólica escena, Viviana hasta se enterneció, opinando que eran unos lindos y tiernos animalitos, pese a su terrible estado.

Hay varias cosas curiosas que yo me he fijado, aparte de que sean unos equinos realmente enanos que pueden hablar, y que hagan trabajos forzados sin que los estén vigilando; una curiosidad, es que puedo distinguir sus géneros sin necesidad de espiar sus sexos, solo con la forma de sus rostros, melenas y tamaño, por así decirlo, los machos tiene los rostros rectangulares y prominentes, melenas cortas y un tamaño considerablemente mayor que sus hembras, cuyos rostros y muslos son más redondeados y finos, y sus melenas son más largas; otra curiosidad, es su variedad de colores no naturales, tanto su pelaje, como sus melenas y colas; pero lo más extraño, es el poseer unos dibujitos, marcas o tatuajes en sus flancos, todos de diferente diseño… no sé qué significan esas marcas y por qué están en sus traseros, quizás lo averigüemos pronto.

El plan de acción que podría ser de contingencia seria el siguiente: Como el único lugar sin explorar es el enorme y negro palacio, lo rodearemos y encontraremos una entrada de fácil acceso, una vez estemos dentro, revisaremos cada rincón, cada lugar y cada habitación para encontrar al desgraciado que maltrata y explota a esos animales… solo espero no tener que intervenir en una pelea, con Daniel será suficiente.

Recorrimos cada área y lugar sigilosamente, al rodear completamente el palacio, descubrimos que el único lugar de acceso, era la gran entrada principal, no encontramos puertas o entradas secundarias, lo raro es que, para ser una gran entrada, no hay ningún tipo de vigilancia…_ hay cosas que no me cierran, no comprendo este maldito lugar_… tuvimos que espera el momento perfecto para entrar sin ser detectados, mientras Johan y Daniel vigilan la entrada, ocultos en la esquina de una casa de cristal, Viviana y yo observamos a esas pobres y misérrimas criaturas, por el momento nos sentíamos impotentes, pero los liberaremos y al mismo tiempo conseguiremos la ayuda que necesitamos.

De pronto se abre la entrada y sale a paso firme una espeluznante criatura, un enorme caballo de pelaje gris oscuro y tanto su melena, como la cola son de color negro, viste de armadura que cubre su pecho, cuello y patas, con una capa de la realeza de color rojo escarlata que cubre su torso y muslos, se va acercando poco a poco a donde están las criaturas encadenadas, que se encuentran aterradas y arrodillándose temblorosamente, cubriéndose sus caras con los cascos delanteros.

– ¿Pero qué pedazo de mierda es esa? – Musite atónito mientras me fijaba lo que tiene pegado en la frente del animal

– Que pasa socio – Dice Daniel con incredulidad

– Observen y díganme, que es lo que tiene en la base de su frente – Dije señalando a la enorme criatura, los chicos entrecierran los ojos y opinan al respecto

– Me parece que es… un adorno para la corona… o quizás… – Dice Johan tratando de adivinar

– Creo que es una especie de cuerno – Agrego Viviana mientras llevaba a su labio inferior el dedo índice

– Exacto – Le conteste – ¡Es un maldito unicornio!

– ¡Un unicornio! – Exclama Johan en tono de burla – ¡Pffff! Jajajajajaja si claro, no me hagas reír jajajaja

Mientras se estaba riendo, yo lo mire con una expresión ceñida, Daniel se acerca a él y le tapa la boca de golpe y con el otro brazo, le rodea el cuello.

– ¡Silencio torpe! ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubra? – Gruñó entre dientes, Johan negó con la cabeza y luego Daniel lo suelta

– ¡Esto es enserio! – Replique lanzando una mirada mordaz y volviendo a señalar al unicornio – ¡Miren! Es esa la criatura que los está esclavizando, nunca pensé que los unicornios existen, pero si en este lugar habitan animales parlantes, no se me hace raro que pueda existir ese engendro

– Está bien, ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto Johan un poco tenso, solo mire hacia el suelo y suspire, con un poco de impotencia

– Por ahora… solo podemos seguir mirando… algo se nos ocurrirá…

Entre los cuatro nos asomamos en la esquina de la ya mencionada casa de cristal para ver lo que podía hacer ese escalofriante ser, que se acerca hasta llegar a los aterrados ponis, su siniestra mirada expele un aura de tonalidad purpura oscuro, y con una tenebrosa voz gutural sobresalta a todos.

– ¡POR QUÉ NO ESTAN TRABAJANDO! ¡ESCLAVOS DE CRISTAL!

– ¡AHH! Rey… rey Sombra… – Tartamudea de manera aterrada una de las ponis encadenadas, apenas levantándose para verlo – Solo estábamos…

De repente el unicornio le da un golpe directo al rostro de la pobre criatura, tirándola al suelo.

– Desde cuando te di permiso de hablar, estúpida esclava – Gruñía con furia el oscuro engendro, la pequeña pony se vuelve a levantar trabajosamente, temblando del pánico, solo escupe un par de dientes y un poco de sangre le escurre por la boca, se limita a estar callada y arrodillada ante él

Quedamos anonadados por el pequeño despliegue de brutalidad por parte de ese ente oscuro hacia la pobre criatura, Viviana se cubre la boca con sus manos de manera aterrada, los demás solo mascullaban insultos conteniendo su rabia, y por mi parte, a pesar del enojo, mantuve la serenidad y solo seguí observando con mi típica expresión de siempre. Daniel quiso intervenir en ese momento pero lo detuve a tiempo.

– Estoy aquí frente a ustedes, perdiendo mi valioso tiempo, para saber ¿Qué fue ese escándalo que formaron hace unos momentos? – Ruge con esa voz, que, en mi opinión, es totalmente impresionante. Las demás criaturas solo se quedaban helados y cubriéndose sus caras – ¡Tu, esclavo! Contesta

– N-No… no lo sé… amo… no recuerdo bien que fue lo que ocasiono el escandalo… – Se vuelve a retraer por el pánico –… lo siento… mi rey

El unicornio lo mira de manera inquisidora, da unos pasos hacia su derecha y se detiene frente a otra pony

– ¡Tu esclava! Habla

– Bueno… pues… – Titubeaba en la hora de hablar –… Me pareció ver unas siluetas… no pude distinguirlas bien… pero tenían un aspecto extraño…

El rey gruño al no tener respuestas, da unos cuantos pasos más hacia su derecha y se para en frente de la pony que me vio por primera vez, cabe destacar, la pequeña criatura tiene el pelaje de un color crema, casi tendiendo a blanco, su melena lacia y cola tienen dos matices de carmesí oscuro y fino, sus ojos, casi cristalinos, tienen el mismo color de su melena y cola y tiene un dibujito similar a una flor de Liz del mismo color carmesí en sus flancos; a diferencia de los demás, no se le ve tan asustada.

– ¡Y tú! Que alcanzaste a ver

La pony no contesta la pregunta, solo mira hacia el suelo, con una expresión depresiva, por supuesto, eso hizo irritar al unicornio, cuya tenebrosa mirada vuelve a expeler esa aura, con un casco sujeta fuertemente de las cadenas y la levanta hacia la altura de su rostro.

– ¡Acaso no me oíste! ¡QUE ES LO QUE PUDISTE VER!

– N-no… no se decirte… mi rey… – Murmura con una quebradiza voz –… Solo vi algunas figuras extrañas… parecían tener la forma… la forma de… de un mono…

El tirano solo la arroja al suelo y en un tono burlesco exclama.

– ¡Un mono! Jajajajaja. Es imposible, nadie puede atravesar el campo de fuerza, aún más si es hecho por el poder del corazón de cristal, ¡Ni siquiera las princesas de Equestria pueden hacerle un rasguño!

Después de echarse algunas carcajadas, se fijó en la pony, que se levantaba lentamente, sonríe perversamente y saca la lengua para relamerse los labios, en un acto voluptuoso.

– ¡Sabes esclava! No me había fijado en lo bien que te ves, aun con esas cadenas puestas, creo que te verás mejor sin ellas – De la nada, una pequeña chispa que sale de su cuerno, hace desaparecer las cadenas, liberándola.

– Te ordeno que me acompañes a mi palacio y me entretengas – Dice el ser oscuro, acercándose lentamente a la pequeña pony

– No… – Niega la indefensa pony, retrocediendo inútilmente al saber las intenciones del rey –… No por favor… te lo pido… no lo hagas… no me obligues a ir…

Eso solo lo hizo irritar aún más, unas cuantas chispas provenientes de su cuerno de color rojo oscuro, hizo levitar a la pony, la pequeña trato pobremente de liberarse del aura negra que la rodeaba… _todavía no deja de sorprenderme este lugar… _el engendro, con su siniestra voz ruge de forma autoritaria.

– ¡Te exijo que complazcas mis deseos! ¡Maldita esclava! O prefieres que te convierta en una estatua de cristal

La pony, aun levitando en frente del oscuro ser, y apresada por el pánico por lo que le va a pasar, musita entre sollozos

– Por favor… te lo ruego…

El rey, vuelve a sonreír con expresión voluptuosa, y después de relamerse los labios, pasa su lengua alrededor del cuello y del rostro de la aun sollozante pony, que suplicaba que se detuviera, dejando colgajos de asquerosa baba en todo el contorno de la cara.

Pero de pronto, una silueta pasaba rápidamente entre la multitud de ponis encadenados hasta llegar al oscuro ser, y lo derriba violentamente con un par de patadas voladoras, bien colocadas en la cabeza y en el cuello, ambos caen pero inmediatamente se incorpora la silueta y los demás quedan atónitos al verlo, en especial la pony, que aun esta confundida por lo que paso, nosotros quedamos boquiabiertos, pero no por la impresión de la "Heroica escena", sino por la semejante estupidez hecha, de parte de uno de nuestros colegas, golpee mi frente con la palma de la mano y masculle.

– Daniel, imbécil, ¡Pero que mierda acabas de hacer! Aun no era el momento…

* * *

**Narración de Daniel:**

…_Momentos antes…_

Al ver como se estaba llevando a cabo ese acto tan obsceno, no lo pude tolerar más, sin importarme lo que Alan pueda decirme, me escabullí sin que ellos se enteren, recorrí los callejones con extrema cautela… _si ese maldito me descubre en el acto, adiós el factor sorpresa y hola para una desagradable pelea_… me posicione lo suficientemente cerca para estudiarlo y así poder descubrir un punto ciego y sorprenderlo. Justo cuando estaba acosando y lamiendo a la pobre criatura, me aproxime a toda velocidad, pasando al lado de los demás animalitos encadenados y cuando llegue, salte y lo patee al mismo estilo de un peleador de lucha libre, me levante de inmediato, y comprobé mi fuerza, al verlo en el suelo, aturdido y a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

– ¡No te atrevas a dañar a esta criatura! ¡Jodido caballo malparido! – Lo amenace mientras estaba todavía aturdido por el golpe, las demás criaturas están boquiabiertas por mi presencia

La negra criatura se incorpora como si no le hubiese hecho daño y se voltea a verme. Su mirada me causo escalofríos, jamás vi unos espeluznantes ojos de color rojizo y que brillen con una tonalidad verdosa… pero eso no me importa, me alimento de ese miedo… soy un luchador nato.

– ¡Grrr! Jejejeje, jamás he visto a una criatura tan fea en toda mi vida. ¿Qué se supone que eres? – Inquiere con un tono escalofriante y al mismo tiempo, burlón

– ¡Qué te importa, maldito! – Le respondo con una sonrisa sádica – Además, tu eres el menos indicado para decirme que soy feo, ¿Acaso no te has visto en un puto espejo?

El ser solo se limita a reír, como si lo que yo dije fuera un chiste, se acerca lentamente paso a paso con una sonrisa perversa.

– Bien, no sé qué demonios eres, pero veo que eres muy fuerte, ese golpe que recibí de verdad me dolió – Dijo señalando un pequeño moretón en la parte de la quijada, y también señala una pequeña abolladura en la armadura que cubre su cuello

No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón, presiento que esta bestia es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, ahora está adoptando una posición imponente, queriendo hacer una comparación de fuerzas, por las dudas, me posiciono para poder atacar.

– Quiero comprobar que tan hábil eres luchando conmigo, supongo que, como cruzaste el campo de fuerza, debes de ser alguien muy poderoso

– ¿Vas a pelear contra mí? Está bien – Me trueno lo dedos y sonrió – Vi como golpeaste a esa pobre criatura, así que prepárate maldito caballo cobarde

Haciendo brillar sus siniestros ojos con esa tonalidad verdosa y sacando chispas de su extraño cuerno, hizo aparecer del suelo unos filosos cristales que se aproximaban peligrosamente hacia mí, apenas esquive la primera, pero la segunda logra rozar mi brazo derecho, logrando cortarme.

– ¡ARRGGHH! ¡Maldición! – Gruño quedándome del dolor de la herida, siento como la sangre empieza a gotear desde mi mano

– ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Que pasa! ¿No vas a atacar?

Sacando más chispas de su cuerno, mas cristales aparecen y se dirigen a mí con rapidez, los evado dando saltos hacia atrás, pero eso hace que pierda terreno y la maldita bestia avanza cada vez más, no puedo adivinar en donde aparecerá el próximo cristal, prácticamente estoy huyendo aterrado de la situación, uno de esos cristales aparece detrás mío y golpea mis pies, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, la maldita criatura se detiene en frente mío y sonríe sacando su lengua.

– Vaya, al parecer solo sabes huir como un cobarde – Saca una chispas de su cuerno – Una deforme criatura como tú, no merece esta en mi presencia… ¡Muere!

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Mi mente está en blanco, he lidiado con muchas personas peligrosas antes, pero esto es diferente… no puedo escapar de esta… ¡Maldición!..._

De una manera oportuna y salvadora, una chaqueta de cuero negra llega de la nada y cubre la cabeza de la horrible bestia, después, una silueta aparece desde los aires y llega con una patada de talón hacia una de sus patas traseras, el animal suelta un grito pero es mandado a callar con un fuerte derechazo hacia la quijada, tirándolo al suelo. La silueta es Alan, que se acerca lentamente a la bestia, se arrodilla y amarra con las mangas de la chaqueta la cabeza y el cuello, dejándolo por un tiempo, invidente.

– ¡Alan! Maldito, Llegas tarde huevon – Gruño mientras trato de levantarme

– Antes deberías agradecerme idiota, te acabo de salvar el culo

Con una sonrisa, se acerca y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, vimos como la bestia se levanta cojeando y gritando, trata de localizarnos pero con la cara tapada por la chaqueta, era inútil su búsqueda, los demás caballitos o ponis encadenados cambian su expresión a uno débilmente más animoso, y nos empieza a ovacionar por lo sucedido.

– ¿Estas bien?

– Si socio, solo tengo una pequeña herida en el brazo, no es nada – Respondo mientras reviso mi brazo, y compruebo que solo tengo un corte en el hombro – Buena idea el cubrirle la cabeza, ahora vamos a matarlo a golpes

– ¡Espera! – Me detiene colocando su mano en mi pecho – Esa bestia tiene poderes extraños, será mejor tener un buen plan para poder detenerlo

– Y bien, ¿Tienes uno?

Alan mira alrededor y observa al grupo de ponis encadenados, y en especial, la pequeña poni de melena y cola color carmesí.

– Creo tener uno… pon atención…

* * *

_**Bien, creo que tuve tiempo para publicar este capitulo, les aviso que tal vez, si no subo el siguiente capitulo mañana, lo subiré el fin de la otra semana, así que tenganme un poco de paciencia. Nos leemos pronto.**_


	3. Confrontación y Perdida, Parte 1

**Narración de Alan:**

El maldito engendro oscuro se encuentra aturdido, desorientado y temporalmente ofuscado debido a que cubrí su cabeza con mi chaqueta, además se encuentra cojo, producto de la patada de talón hacia la parte de su rodilla, o corvejón, o como se llame. Mientras maldice y trata de quitarse con sus cascos la chaqueta, Daniel y yo estábamos planeando nuestra estrategia.

– Y bien, ¿Tienes un plan? – Inquiere Daniel cubriéndose la herida con la mano

Miro alrededor de la ciudad y también miro el lúgubre palacio, luego observo el grupo de ponis encadenados que nos ovacionan y por ultimo me fijo en la poni de color crema y melena de color carmesí, que se haya con una expresión un tanto confundida.

– Creo tener un plan… pon atención… – Murmuro con seriedad –… Por ahora, aprovecha la oportunidad para desquitarte de esa bestia, ya que no puede ver en lo absoluto. Yo me encargo de la poni que no está encadenada, la llevare con los demás para que este a salvo… de acuerdo

– Claro que sí, ya vera lo que le espera a este hijo de la gran puta – Responde con una siniestra sonrisa – Esta vez, no me voy a dejar sorprender

– Bien, a la cuenta de tres, llevaremos a cabo el plan… uno… dos… ¡Tres!

Cada uno corrimos por nuestro lado, Daniel se acerca a la bestia y lo derriba con una patada en la cabeza… mientras se encarga de él, yo me acerco a la multitud de ponis, busco a la pequeña criatura y corro tras ella, mientras recorro la multitud, escucho como algunos ponis murmuran, otros me daban elogios, y otros pedían mi ayuda para soltar sus cadenas, cuando finalmente llegue a donde estaba la pequeña pony, ella me mira con un poco de temor… comprensible por el hecho de que jamás vio a un ser humano… simplemente me arrodille para quedar a su altura y le extendí mi mano derecha, diciendo en voz baja.

– ¿Estas bien, pequeña?

La pony no me contesta, solo me mira un poco asustada y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

– No tengas miedo – Le hablo en una tonalidad suave – Solo vengo a ayudarte, no vine a hacerte daño

Deja de retroceder al comprender mis palabras, se acerca lentamente y trata de acentuar un pequeño gesto.

– D-De verdad… vinistes a salvarnos… – Musita con gran timidez

– Por supuesto, vine a salvar a tu pueblo – Le contesto con suavidad, sabiendo perfectamente que en parte, son puras falacias

– Muchas gracias

Me responde y se arrodilla inclinándose ante mí, mostrando su gratitud, yo por su puesto me sorprendo y me avergüenzo un poco.

– No, por favor, no tienes que hacer esto… no lo hagas… vamos, levántate

Se levanta y su rostro empieza a reflejar felicidad, esbozando una linda sonrisa… la verdad, no pude evitar sonreír ante esa ternura… después de vernos por unos momentos, me pongo de pie y le digo con seriedad.

– Esto no ha terminado, necesito que vengas conmigo, no estas a salvo estando aquí

– Es-Esta bien… – Accede en una tonalidad suave, asintiendo la cabeza

De pronto nos interrumpe un ligero temblor, confundido por ello, voltee a ver hacia dónde está mi compañero y la bestia, para saber lo que estaba pasando. Lo que observe en ese momento, es a esa bestia gruñendo con fuerza, unos enormes cristales energizados y brillantes lo están cubriendo formando una gran cúpula y unas profundas grietas comienzan a abrir el suelo, Daniel se percata a tiempo y se aleja rápidamente.

– ¡Aléjense rápido! ¡Esta puta mierda va a estallar! – Grita a lo lejos haciendo señas con los brazos

– ¡Que!...

No alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, ya que la cúpula de cristal explota en miles de cristales filosos por todos lados, el ruido de la explosión nos dejó ensordecidos a todos, como si me estallara una granada dentro de mis oídos, Daniel se tira al suelo y se cubre la cabeza con las manos, los demás ponis también tratan de cubrirse, casi instintivamente abrasé a la pequeña pony protegiéndola de las peligrosas esquirlas.

Cuando la letal lluvia de cristales acabó, sentí unos intensos dolores punzantes alrededor de mi espalda y un agudo zumbido, cuando se terminó todo, deje de abrazar a la pony y le pregunte con un poco de jadeo.

– ¿Cómo… te encuentras?

– E-Estoy bien… gracias – Me agradece con una ligera sonrisa, pero dicha sonrisa se le borra inmediatamente al verme en mi actual estado – ¡Oh no! ¡Estas herido!

– No… no te preocupes… esto no es nada

Respondo entre cortado y con una leve sonrisa, con dificultad retiro varios pedazos de cristal incrustados y reposo un poco para que el zumbido se disipe en mis oídos, me vuelvo a incorporar y despejo el polvo alrededor, me conmuevo de rabia, al observar una horrible carnicería, muchos ponis encadenados murieron por la gran explosión, algunos de ellos brutalmente mutilados, otros más afortunados fallecieron rápidamente, producto de esquirlas atravesadas en sus cabezas, pero otros agonizan lentamente debido a que se desangran profusamente por dichas esquirlas clavadas en sus costados, cuello y pecho, los que sobrevivieron a la explosión, tiene heridas leves en sus patas y espalda, todo eso mientras se oye a la multitud sollozando, gimiendo y agonizando.

–No… no puede ser – Musito entre cortado por la conmovedora escena, volteo a ver a la pony y le susurro mientras le acaricio un poco la cabeza – Lo lamento mucho… por tus amiguitos

La pequeña, con un par de lágrimas, solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza. Entre los dos, nos dirigimos con titubeo a donde está Daniel, que al verlo, opino que fue muy afortunado al tirarse al suelo, el desgraciado se levanta como si nada, casi sin ninguna herida.

– ¡Wow! Esa malparida bestia es muy fuerte, mira como ha dejado este lugar y… no me jodas... mierda… pobres criaturas – Dice Daniel de modo indiferente y con una sonrisa, mientras se limpia del polvo

– Jejeje me alegra que estés bien compañero – Le respondo

– Gracias, pero no puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti, estas más jodido que antes – Dice mientras avanza un par de pasos hacia mi

– ¡Hmm! Si… ¿Qué sucedió?

– No lo sé amigo, solo estaba disfrutando de la pelea, me divertía y me burlaba golpeándolo por todas partes, el maldito trataba de patearme pero no podía, pero luego su cuerno rasgo la chaqueta y empezó a brillar, en ese momento hizo temblar el suelo y unos cristales que brillaban como lámparas lo cubrían… entonces supe lo que iba a pasar

– Apropósito… ¿Dónde está?

Miramos por todas partes, pero no hubo señal de él, no lo encontramos por ningún lado… antes de siquiera pensar que la bestia murió por la explosión, una malvada carcajada nos aterrorizo de golpe, no sé por dónde carajos provenía pero estuvimos alerta en todo momento… juro que casi entré en pánico al ver una sombra totalmente negra que surgía del suelo, se perfilaba serpenteando en el aire y se materializa en el enorme caballo oscuro, que sonreía de forma maléfica.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJA! monos deformes, ustedes son muy interesantes…

Al ver a su esclavizador, la pequeña se refugia con temor detrás de mí, le puse mi mano en su cabeza y le susurre para tranquilizarla, Daniel mira a la bestia con una seriedad bastante notoria mientras adopta una posición de ataque… _ahora bien, ya que esta serio, peleara enserio… _sin mostrar ninguna debilidad, lo enfrento colocándome cara a cara con él.

– ¿Quién eres, maldito? – Inquiero de modo intimidante, aprovechando que soy un poco más alto que él

– Jejejeje me agrada tu mirada, es bastante fría, así que contestaré tu petición… yo soy el rey Sombra – Sigue sonriendo de forma maléfica, mientras expele esa aura extraña por sus ojos

– ¿Así que eres un rey eh? – Esbozo media sonrisa – Tenia esa leve sospecha de lo que tú eres… ¿Sabes lo que pienso?... Que tú forma de gobernar no es muy diferente a la de los humanos

– ¿Los humanos? – Pregunta el rey un poco confundido, ladeando la cabeza

– Así es… nosotros somos los humanos: Somos seres oscuros, malignos y crueles por definición… en donde yo vengo, la sociedad humana tiende a controlar y a manipular todo lo que está alrededor, cambiando su aspecto de modo drástico y destruirlo, solo únicamente por beneficio individual… nuestra naturaleza es como la del virus, aniquilamos y destruimos a cualquiera que esté en nuestro camino, tan perniciosos e indiferentes somos, que hasta tenemos tendencias autodestructivas

– ¡Hmm! Interesante… muy interesante, así que en otro lugar más allá de Equestria, existen criaturas tan malvadas como yo – Exclama con esa horrenda sonrisa, mostrando unos afilados colmillos

– Jajajajaja, te equivocas – Le contesto con sarcasmo – Tú quizás te puedes asemejar pero no eres igual a nosotros, no eres lo suficientemente perverso para siquiera poder compararte, si estuvieras en mi mundo, créeme, no sobrevivirías

El rey, enfurecido por el comentario adopta una imponente postura y sus ojos empiezan a brillar

– ¡Como te atreves a insultarme, maldito simio! – Unas chispas aparecen en su cuerno, pero luego se detienen y sus ojos dejan de brillar, mostrando una actitud relajada – Jejejeje está bien esta bien, quizás te crea, pero ¿sabes algo?, este no es tu mundo, este es el mío y aquí yo soy el supremo gobernante

Sus ojos vuelven a brillar y a expeler esa aura violeta, su cuerno empieza a brillar y unos cristales empiezan a aparecer detrás de él, formando una especie de trono, luego él se sienta en dicho trono, haciendo alarde de su poder.

– Yo soy el ser más poderoso de este mundo, todo lo que hagan en contra mía será en vano, aquí no podrán escapar, ahora ustedes se convertirán en mis nuevos esclavos…

Daniel empieza a burlarse como si lo que dijera el rey fuera un chiste, eso obviamente lo irrita, se levanta y hace sacar más brillo en sus ojos y, antes de que el rey intentara algo, intervine.

– Sabes algo "Su majestad" – Le digo en un tono serio y fustigador – no importa que tan fuerte seas, es una reverenda estupidez subestimarnos… ya que no importa si somos débiles, si no tenemos ninguna habilidad o ningún poder extraño… si decides pelear en contra nuestra, te lo puedo asegurar... realmente somos aterradores…

Sin darle ningún chance de atacar, rápidamente lo sujeto de su cuerno con las dos manos y con un impulso, le doy un rodillazo en su hocico, haciendo que su cabeza voltee hacia arriba con violencia, aturdido por el golpe, aprovecho la oportunidad para llevar a cabo el plan.

– ¡DANIEL AHORA!

Asiente con la cabeza recibiendo la orden, se aproxima de una zancada, y se sube montando a la bestia sujetándolo de su cuerno y también rodeando el cuello, aunque tenga la armadura puesta, la llave aplicada lo despojará de su fuerza.

– ¡Suéltame! Maldito mono sin pelo – Gruñe estando brioso mientras pega varios brincos, tratando de soltarse

– Jejejeje ahora tu eres mi esclavo, y yo tu jinete jejejeje – Exclama Daniel con mofa, mientras aprieta con sus muslos el lomo de la bestia para dominarlo por completo

Sin perder tiempo, me dirijo a donde está la pony, se le nota sorprendida cuando la levanto, sujetándolo de sus hombros, se sintió algo raro levantar a la criaturita, no pesa casi nada. Ahora cargando a la pequeña sobre mis brazos como si fuera un niño, rápidamente me echo a correr hacia donde están mis otros compañeros. Mientras Daniel mantiene sometida a la bestia, recorro los solitarios callejones de la ciudad… _debo apresurarme, Daniel no será capaz con esa bestia él solo_… la pequeña me mira con un poco de temor, debido a que me oyó sobre lo que dije de mi especie.

– Puedes estar tranquila, pronto estarás a salvo – La calmo suavemente, observándola con serenidad, pero eso solo hizo que se pusiera más tensa – Qué tienes, ¿Estás bien?

– ¿U-Ustedes en verdad son… malvados? – Inquiere la criatura con esa expresión asustadiza

_Pero… ¡Carajo! Por qué tengo que ser tan brutalmente honesto, aunque sea producto de mi humilde opinión, es la pura y cruda verdad… tengo que persuadirla de lo contrario._

– Escúchame, no todos los humanos son malvados, muchos de mi especie son de hecho, muy bondadosos y puros de corazón – Su expresión aun no cambia… debo seguir hablándole – No quiero que tengas un mal concepto sobre mí, yo no soy alguien malo, tampoco lo son mis amigos, te puedo jurar que jamás te haría daño ni a ti y a tus amiguitos

– ¿Lo-lo dices en serio?

– Tienes que confiar en mí, ¿Está bien? – Le pregunto esbozando media sonrisa

– Bueno… confiare en ti – Me corresponde con su tierna sonrisa, yo me río en mi interior, sabiendo perfectamente que le tuve que mentir, para que estuviera mas calmada

Atravesaba las calles por unos diez minutos cargando a dicha criatura, por un momento me preguntaba en donde se encontraban los demás, ya que en la casa de cristal en donde estuvimos antes, no estaban... continuaba recorriendo ya en las lejanías de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una gran casa de tres pisos hecha de cristal, Viviana me recibe con mucha alegría y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Alan! ¡Me alegra mucho que estés bien y a salvo! Temí lo peor cuando estalló esa esfera de cristal…

– Si hermano, nos preocupaste bastante – Dice Johan en una tonalidad suave – ¿Dónde está Daniel?

– Daniel esta mejor que nunca, ahora está peleando con el rey Sombra

– ¿El rey Sombra? ¿Quién es ese?

– Es la jodida bestia oscura que tiene aprisionados a los pobres ponis – Respondo lacónicamente – Aquí traigo a uno de ellos

Viviana y Johan se enternecen al ver a la linda criatura y lo acarician con suavidad, cuidadosamente la dejo en el suelo y me volteo diciendo

– Muchachos, cuiden a la pequeña pony, averigüen todo lo que ella pueda saber sobre esta ciudad y sobre el rey Sombra, cuídense mucho

– ¿A dónde vas hermano? – Pregunta Johan un tanto inquieto

– Tengo que regresar, Daniel no aguantara mucho tiempo con esa bestia

– Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado – Dice Viviana un poco angustiada

Antes de partir, me inclino para amarrar uno de mis zapatillas, vuelvo a incorporarme y me acomodo un poco el pelo, cuando me prepare para irme, sentí un pequeño tirón en la parte de la bota del jean, me gire y vi que era la pequeña pony, que me miraba con preocupación

– ¡Ah! Oh, qué quieres pequeña

– Emm… quisiera saber… cómo te llamas – Inquiere con timidez

– Creo que mis amigos ya lo mencionaron, pero si quieres, me presento formalmente – Me vuelvo arrodillar para estar a su altura y pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza – Soy Alan, mucho gusto

Me incorporo e inmediatamente me dispongo a devolverme con rapidez.

– ¡Espera! – Exclama la pony, pero luego mira al suelo con desilusión – No oíste mi nombre…

* * *

**Narración de Viviana:**

Me inquieta bastante el hecho de que Alan se devuelva hacia donde esta esa cosa, pero es necesario que lo haga, Daniel necesita su ayuda, será mejor que estén a salvo porque si algo les pasa… no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Mientras veía como la silueta de Alan desaparecía en las lejanías, la pequeña criatura se le veía cabizbaja. Mi deber es cuidarla y si es posible, sacar toda la información que ella pueda saber, así que me acerco con cautela para no asustarla, al estar junto a ella, me inclino y le pregunto.

– Oye pequeñita, ¿Estas bien?

– A-Aja – Me contesta con un susurro

– Ya conociste a Alan, ¿verdad? Así que también me presento – Estiro mi mano hacia ella en señal de saludo – Me llamo Viviana, es un placer. ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Mi nombre es… Crimson Heart – Me corresponde el saludo, estirando su casco hacia mi mano

– Crimson Heart ¡Mmmm! curioso nombre, es un gusto conocerte – Estrecho su pequeño casco y le doy una leve sacudida – Y mi compañero que esta allá conmigo es Johan

La pony se acerca con naturalidad y estira su casco hacia el

– Mucho gusto Johan – Lo saluda con una tierna sonrisa

– El gusto es mío, pequeña Crimson Heart – Le devuelve el saludo gentilmente y también le devuelve una sonrisa – Bien chiquita, ahora tenemos un gran deber, para poder liberar esta ciudad y a nuestros amigos, dime todo lo que sabes, absolutamente todo

La pequeña Crimson, se pone un poco triste y agacha de nuevo su cabeza

– Lo siento… pero mi mente está el blanco, no tengo ninguna información

– ¡Oh! Por favor, debes saber algo acerca de este imperio, no sé, como se protegían, o alguna debilidad sobre ese rey Sombra… ¡Algo! – Exclamo con inquietud mientras sacudo levemente sus hombros

– Lo lamento, quisiera ayudarlos… pero no puedo – Un par de lágrimas le anegan sus ojos, Johan empieza a acariciar con tranquilidad su brillante melena y dice

– Tranquila Crimson, no queremos presionarte y mucho menos mortificarte, pero recuerda, mis colegas Daniel y Alan están en peligro, tus amiguitos están siendo esclavizados y nosotros estamos desesperados por ayuda, todo depende de que tu sepas algo… todos dependemos de ti ahora

– E-Está bien, intentare recordar…

* * *

**Narración de Alan:**

Con toda la rapidez que puedo dar, recorro los callejones y atajos para poder llegar lo más pronto posible a la plazoleta principal en donde se encuentra Daniel y el rey Sombra… confió en que los demás averigüen lo que sea sobre esta ciudad, y si es posible, alguna debilidad sobre ese rey… debe tener alguno ¿No?, todos tiene debilidades.

Cuando llegue a la gran plazoleta, los encontré como quería verlos, a dos seres enfrentándose cara a cara en un conflicto bélico, ambos tienen heridas por la batalla, en esta caso, el rey, tiene moretones en el contorno de la cara y abolladuras en su armadura, y Daniel, tiene heridas cortantes en sus brazos y moretones en las mejillas, ambos parecen imbatibles pero la diferencia se hace notar únicamente por la especie… naturalmente los equinos son más resistentes que los humanos… así que Daniel está perdiendo la pelea, ahora se encuentra de rodillas y jadeando fuertemente, afortunadamente llegue a tiempo para ayudarlo.

– ¡Vaya vaya vaya!, así es como los quería encontrar jejeje – Sonrió sardónicamente al verlos a los dos

– ¡TU! – Gruñe la bestia preparándose para enfrentarme

– ¡Alan! Llegaste a tiempo socio, prepárate amigo, esto será divertido – Dice Daniel aliviado por mi llegada

Estiro un poco mis brazos y me trueno un par de veces mi cuello para intimidarlo un poco

– Ahora si pirobo, que empiece esta fiesta…

* * *

_**Pido disculpas por la demora, el estudio me esta consumiendo todo el tiempo libre, seguiré publicando los capítulos lo mas rápido que puedo, así que le pido paciencia**_

_**Agradezco al usuario 1-yeiber-1 por dejarme el primer review, te mando un saludo amigo. (Deberían hacer lo mismo que él ¿saben?) jejeje sin **_**_presión_**

_**Dejen sus review y nos leemos pronto**_


	4. Confrontación y Perdida, Parte 2

_**Muchas gracias a los pocos usuarios que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review del capitulo anterior, sin mas preámbulos que disfruten la segunda parte**_

* * *

El escenario es meramente bélico, estábamos los tres mirándonos de manera mordaz, alerta a cualquier movimiento antinatural de cada uno de nosotros, el silencio predominaba en todo momento, tanto nosotros como los espectadores ponis que aún sigue vivos no emitíamos ninguna palabra y ningún gesto, solo se oía la brisa etérea y homogénea que soplaba alrededor del campo de batalla, en un ambiente que ya estaba oscureciendo. Me gire a ver a Daniel para analizar su actual estado, se encuentra ahora de pie y listo para cualquier embate, luego observe con recelo al rey unicornio, que se encuentra pendiente y alerta mirándonos de reojo a los dos, acentuando una seriedad inquietante.

Sin emitir palabra alguna, le hice un gesto a Daniel asintiendo levemente la cabeza, y pronto me devuelve el gesto, así que sin esperar un minuto más, arremetí con rapidez hacia donde está el rey, atrayendo su atención, comienza a atacarme con varios filosos cristales que brota del suelo, mientras los esquivaba dando zancadas de lado a lado, saque de mi bolsillo el encendedor y se lo arroje con fuerza, al percatarse del objeto, una chispa que mana de su cuerno pulveriza el objeto en pedacitos de cristal, pero al distraerse con dicho objeto, me acerco lo suficiente para poder darle un fuerte trompazo en su hocico, por desgracia lo esquiva ladeando la cabeza dejándome vulnerable ante su ataque, el rey lo aprovecha lanzando una abanicada con el casco derecho, lo esquivo y me escabullo arrastrándome entre sus patas aprovechando el impulso que tenía volviendo a llamar su atención, por lo cual, Daniel llega arremetiendo con unas patadas dobles hacia el pecho como la primera vez, abollando un poco más su armadura y derribándolo hacia el suelo, rápidamente se incorpora y vuele a arremeter con varias patadas en su descubierto abdomen, el rey hace surgir algunos cristales para protegerse, rodeándolo nuevamente como la vez anterior, pero esta vez, formando una crisálida, luego de la nada un filoso cristal que surge de la crisálida, se dirige peligrosamente hacia su torso, logra reaccionar a tiempo retrocediendo con un brinco, más y más cristales crecen y se disparan en dirección hacia mi compañero, pero continua esquivándolo retrocediendo hasta donde yo me encuentro.

– Oye… ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto un poco agitado

– Si socio, ese jodido unicornio realmente es duro de matar – Me responde, observando la crisálida

– Así es, parece que atacarlo directamente no va a funcionar… tenemos que pensar en algo – Murmuro

La crisálida desaparece y el rey se incorpora sacudiendo un poco su melena, al verlo más detalladamente, se me ocurre una idea.

– Escúchame… tengo otro plan que quizás pueda funcionar

– Dime de que se trata

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurre el plan, nos pusimos de acuerdo en los detalles y así que si perder el tiempo lo llevamos a cabo. Nos acercamos lentamente hacia él, se le vio un poco tenso y vuelve a adoptar la posición de combate, pero de un solo movimiento imprevisto, Daniel se aparta de mí para escapar, se aleja escabulléndose entre los edificios, la bestia trata de perseguirlo pero me interpongo en su camino, quedando únicamente él y yo.

– ¡Rey Sombra! – Le llamo su atención – Quiero hacerte una propuesta

– ¡Uh! ¿Una propuesta?

– Así es, pero antes… quisiera preguntarte una cosa – Continuo hablándole para darle a Daniel más tiempo para poder escabullirse – ¿Tienes una motivación especial para querer matarme… además de golpearte sin previo aviso?

El rey se queda pensando por un rato, luego me contesta.

– ¿Y tú? – Inquiere – ¿Tú tienes un propósito en específico, para cometer la insensatez de enfrentarme, o solo me estas retando para proteger a esa estúpida pony de cristal?

Esbozo media sonrisa y respondo

– Me alegra que preguntaras eso "Su majestad"… La verdad es que no tengo ningún propósito o motivación para pelear contigo… como te había dicho antes, los humanos somos perniciosos en indiferentes – Le sigo hablando en una tonalidad fría y seria – La verdad, a mí no me importa lo que tú quieras hacer con esa pony, tampoco me interesa si tu estas esclavizando a esos estúpidos animales... por mí, que se pudran en la esclavitud, bajo tu paupérrima tiranía… es más, si fuera tú… estaría devorando su carne sin piedad

El rey se le ve un poco sorprendido y arqueando una ceja, sin importar que algunos ponis me escuche, continuo con la conversación acercándome poco a poco hasta estar a su altura.

– Una pelea sin un propósito, no tiene sentido, es ridículo… así que, esta es la propuesta… Tú y yo, vamos a tener una pelea limpia, sin trucos… y a eso me refiero sin tus poderes extraños – El unicornio asiente levemente la cabeza – Un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo… para determinar quién es el más fuerte

– ¡Ohhh! Así que lo que quieres, es prolongar más tu sufrimiento jejejeje – Ríe de forma maléfica, mostrando sus afilados colmillos – Esta bien por mí, pero debes darme algo a cambio por tu muerte

– ¡Mmm! Tienes razón… déjame pensarlo – Respondo mientras me froto la barbilla –…Que te parece si te doy a mis amigos… como tus esclavos

– ¡Hmm! Rechazo tu oferta – Responde en un tono seco – No voy a mancillar mis cascos solo por un esclavo cobarde

– No, no me refiero a él solamente… traje conmigo a otros dos humanos, aun no los has visto… si quieres, te los ofrezco como tus esclavos si llegas a asesinarme

– ¡Mmmm! Bien, en este caso acepto tu propuesta – Vuelve a responder, con su sonrisa malvada – Sera un gran atractivo para mi imperio, exhibiendo especímenes tan exóticos como lo son ustedes…

– ¡Pero! – Lo interrumpo – A cambio, quiero lo que tú más anhelas… ¡Tu reino!

La sonrisa maléfica del rey se le borra inmediatamente, reflejando un enojo bastante notorio, gruñendo entre dientes

– ¡Mi reino!

– Sí, tu reino – Le contesto abriendo levemente mi boca con una sonrisa perversa, mostrando mis colmillos – Eres una criatura sorprendente ¿Sabes?, un equino como tu poseyendo y reflejando actos humanos… será un placer para mi matarte y cuando lo haga… ¡Proclamaré tu trono perdido por siempre!

(_Música de ambientación: Kingdom Gone – At The Gates)_

Acto seguido lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas, no sin antes pisar su casco derecho, provocando que se desplome en una mala postura, torciendo levemente su pata derecha delantera, me le acerco y lo pateo varias veces en el rostro para que se levante. No emite alarido alguno, pero cuando trata de levantarse, gruñe alterado al no poder apoyar su pata torcida, empieza a mirarme con furor y unas chispas brotan y envuelve su cuerno, volviendo a hacer uso de su poder, reacciono rápidamente agarrando una pequeña piedra y se lo arrojo, interrumpiendo su ritual.

– Creo que las reglas fueron muy claras… nada de poderes – Vocifero mientras me vuelvo a acercar lentamente – Quiero advertirte algo, los dos humanos que aún no conoces… están aquí observando el enfrentamiento, y además, están armados, lo suficiente como para asesinarte de un solo tiro

Al escuchar la advertencia, el rey voltea a ver hacia los lados con inquietud, tratando inútilmente de encontrarlos, detengo mis pasos y continúo hablando.

– Así que escúchame bien, unicornio marica… vuelve a usar tu estúpido poder contra mí, y haré que acabe esta pelea inmediatamente con un chasquido – Hago chascar mis dedos como demostración – Este chasquido, es la señal para que ellos vengan y así acaben con tu miserable existencia…

El rey unicornio solo se limita a gruñirme y a maldecirme mientras vuelve a adoptar su postura con un poco de dificultad.

– ¡Tu! ¡Eres un ser despreciable! Jamás he conocido a alguien tan cobarde, como para utilizar a tus amigos a que me ataquen por la espalda…

– ¡Mmm! No lo llamaría cobardía, solo es una póliza de seguros… quiero asegurarme de que esta pelea sea justa – Le digo acentuando media sonrisa – Además, creo que eres el ser menos indicado para que me llames cobarde… Alguien que porta una ridícula armadura y hace alarde de poderes que nadie más tiene, no debería llamarse un ser supremo

– ¡Callate, maldito mono calvo!

– Jejejeje, si quieres callarme… adelante – Lo provoco llamándolo con los dedos – Persuádame de lo contrario… cobarde

El rey Sombra lanza un gran grito de guerra aterrorizando a los demás ponis, y se aproxima hacia mí con gran velocidad, a pesar de la torcedura en su pata, galopa con fuerza con la determinación asesina en sus ojos. Sin mostrarme intimidado, me posiciono para el impacto sin cederle un solo centímetro, chocamos de manera bestial y por la gran fuerza que llevaba por la carrera, me arrastró varios metros hasta poder frenarlo, forcejeábamos hombro con hombro y nuestras frentes se estaban tocando por el esfuerzo.

– Jejeje eres fuerte… vez que no necesitas de trucos baratos para tener esta pelea – Masculle mientras continuaba forcejeando

– Maldito simio insolente, aprenderás por las malas, que no debes retar a tu soberano

De improviso retrocede bruscamente durante el forcejeo, haciendo que por la inercia me vaya de bruces contra el suelo, aprovechó el momento para golpearme en el mentón, y con medio giro, recibo una fuerte coz en el abdomen, haciéndome volar varios metros hasta caer en el suelo

– ¡Ughh! Duele… duele mucho… – Musite agarrándome el estómago y tratando de incorporarme

Lentamente me puse de pie y adopto de nuevo mi postura, el rey vuelve a cargar contra mí y vuelve a arrastrarme hasta llegar a un muro de cristal, recibo una serie de golpes hacia mi adolorido abdomen y luego sujeta mi cuello con su casco izquierdo, para poder asfixiarme sin piedad.

– Ahora, voy a disfrutar como mueres lentamente ante mis ojos JEJEJEJE

–… ¡Ugh!... no… no estés tan seguro de esto…

Casi por instinto, pateo de lado hacia su pata torcida, que la mantenía recogida, y antes de que me pudiera soltar, agarro con fuerza el casco izquierdo y de un movimiento le doy un codazo hacia su hocico, seguido del mismo codazo hacia su pata izquierda, lo rodeo dando medio giro, aplicándole una llave en su pata izquierda y por último, me arrodillo para hacerlo caer de espaldas, para despojarlo totalmente de su fuerza, le aplico presión en las cervicales del cuello, provocando su rendición.

– ¡Hmm! Creo que esta pelea… ha terminado… – Exclame agotado, mientras el rey forcejeaba y soltaba maldiciones hacia mi persona

Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera acabar con todo esto de un golpe certero, se me nubla la vista de golpe y empiezo a sufrir de vértigo, al no poder aguantarlo, suelto a mi víctima, y él se levanta con un poco de titubeo.

_... Que me pasa… de pronto me siento… tan débil…_

Mis manos y mis piernas empiezan a temblar descontroladamente, seguido de insoportables dolores tanto en mi cabeza, como en el brazo izquierdo, abdomen y mi espalda, sentí las náuseas, unas horribles náuseas… que no pude evitar las arcadas.

… _No puede ser… justo en el mejor momento… por qué me tiene que pasar esto… justo ahora…_

En mi mente, llegan las posibles explicaciones:

… _El accidente que tuve en el coche… mis heridas en la cabeza y en el brazo izquierdo… dos días sin comer… las heridas en mi espalda por las esquirlas…_

Ahora todo tiene sentido, quizás la energía que tuve previamente en la pelea se deba por un golpe de adrenalina, que al abandonar mi cuerpo, solo me deja con extrema fatiga.

…_¡Maldita sea, soy un estúpido!… un estúpido, por creerme estar en condiciones para esta pelea… por poner en riesgo a mis amigos y ofrecerlos como trofeos… ahora si… creo que merezco sufrir por sobreestimarme… maldita naturaleza humana… _

El rey Sombra, al verme en mi lamentable estado, acentúa su sonrisa de forma macabra mostrando sus colmillos, sus ojos brillan intensamente y a expeler el aura violeta, se acerca dando pasos firmes y con sus patas traseras me patea nuevamente en el abdomen, arrojándome con violencia hacia un muro de cristal, agrietándose con el impacto. El dolor fue indescriptible, no pude evitar gritar de agonía, el maldito unicornio vuelve a acercarse y con su casco izquierdo sujeta mi cuello y me levanta del suelo, mientras inútilmente trato de soltarme, me azota varias veces contra el agrietado muro, luego recibo una serie de golpes hacia mis costillas y el rostro.

– ¿Qué pasa? No vas a seguir peleando, donde está tus deseos de matarme – Gruñe mientras continua golpeando mi rostro

Después de recibir esos fortísimos golpes, me azota contra el piso, vuelve a levantarme y recibo otra serie de golpes hacia mi abdomen… no puedo hacer nada, mi cuerpo está al límite, apenas puedo aguantar la paliza… El rey se cansa de repente y me suelta, no sin antes recibir una última coz hacia mi estómago… ese golpe de verdad me dolió bastante… termine cayendo de rodillas y vomite una bocanada de sangre… no paraba de toser y de temblar.

– Te haré pagar por todas tus insolencias, una por una…

Se acerca nuevamente y agarra mi camisa, levantándome del suelo

– ¡Esto es por llamarme cobarde!

Recibo tres golpes seguidos en las mejillas y en el mentón

– ¡Esto es por los golpes que me has dado!

Recibo otros dos golpes en el abdomen

– Aunque tu amigo el cobarde fue el culpable, tú lo pagaras… ¡Esto es por interrumpir mi momento con esa hermosa pony!

Recibo finalmente un gran cabezazo hacia mi frente, después me deja caer y se carcajea alardeando su victoria. De milagro vuelvo a quedar de rodillas y de pronto mis ojos comienzan a arder… la sangre vuelve a escurrir por mi frente, llegando a humedecerlos, la herida volvió a abrirse y a pesar de tener la venda puesta, se ha empapado totalmente por el fluido rojo. Aun con mis temblorosas manos, trato de limpiar mi cara con la camisa, pero el unicornio vuelve a levantarme y me azota de nuevo contra el muro.

– Bien, maldito mono afeitado, quieres decir tus últimas palabras antes de que te atraviese el corazón con mi cuerno

–… Solo… diré… esto… – Murmuro entre fuertes jadeos – ¡Daniel, cuando estés listo!

– ¿Eh?

Daniel llega saltando desde el tejado de una de las casas de cristal y aterriza sobre el sorprendido rey Sombra, cayendo ambos hacia el suelo, lo sujeta fuertemente del cuerno y con el otro brazo vuelve a rodear el cuello, pero esta vez, con sus piernas, traba la cadera de la bestia para que no pueda incorporarse.

– ¡Simio cobarde! Suéltame – Gruñe con forcejeo

– Me temo que no, rey Sombra – Exclama Daniel mientras aprieta más sus piernas, trabando más la cadera del rey – Creo que esta vez, ya no podrás soltarte

Forcejean continuamente en el suelo, inútilmente el rey trata de usar sus poderes pero no funciona, debido a que su cuerno también se encuentra bloqueado por la llave.

– ¡Alan! ¿Cómo estas socio? – Habla Daniel en voz alta

Con dificultad me incorporo, quedando apoyado en el muro y encorvado.

–… Mejor que nunca compañero… – Respondo con jadeo y con una sonrisa

– Huevon, ¿Quieres venir a acabar con esto? – Pregunta Daniel un poco irritado

–… Ya va… solo dame un segundo…

Jadeo fuertemente para recuperar el aliento y con la camisa, vuelvo a limpiar la sangre que recorre mi cara, en el suelo veo un pedazo de cristal con un lado plano, con curiosidad observe a través del reflejo mi aspecto… al ver los moretones y las manchas de sangre que rodea parcialmente la cara… crece en mi interior una rabia que jamás había sentido por alguien… con respecto al repudio que siento por muchos, este odio es distinto, va más allá de lo enfermizo, ahora este asunto es única y totalmente personal. Con una expresión mordaz, me acerco con dificultad hasta llegar, me arrodillo para mirarlo cara a cara y acentuó media sonrisa.

– ¡Grrr! ¡Maldito simio! ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Ahora no puedes negarme de que eres un completo cobarde!

Me levanto con enojo, le pisoteo su hocico para callarlo y lo señalo.

– Creo que es hora de que aprendas esta lección… nunca te fíes… en las palabras de un humano

Lo pateo varias veces en su hocico con furia, mientras Daniel continua reteniéndolo

– Te advertí… que no me subestimaras… – Vocifero mientras pisoteo ahora sus costados

Los pisoteaba con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, hasta poder escuchar esos deliciosos crujidos… en ese momento… cuando vi la gravedad de las heridas en mis brazos y abdomen provocadas por el rey Sombra… me volví completamente loco, solo gritaba mientras lo pateaba y pisoteaba, se escuchaba sus costillas quebrándose, pegando fuertes alaridos por parte de la bestia.

–A mi… nadie… me hace esto… – Continuaba gritándole –…Nadie me lastima y me jode así… y sale impune… malparido hijo de puta

Observe la armadura parcialmente abollada que rodeaba su cuello y parte del pecho, también observe su yelmo, que protegía los laterales de su cabeza y por último, las grebas que protegían sus patas, en mi mente se me ocurrió otra idea y sonrió ante ella.

– Daniel… suéltalo del cuello, solo sostenlo de su cuerno – Le digo en voz alta y accede ante mi petición, soltándolo del cuello y sosteniéndolo del cuerno con las dos manos, provocando que sacudiera la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un breve intento de zafarse

Me pongo de rodillas para verlo de cerca y le retiro de la cabeza su yelmo, luego me lo coloco para alardear, aunque es un poco incomoda y me queda un poco grande, me incorporo y sonrió.

– Hay otra lección que debes aprender… – Le digo mientras coloco mi pie sobre su armadura –…Las armaduras están obsoletas por esta razón…

Empiezo a patear y a pisotear su armadura, provocando más y más abolladuras, progresivamente, el dolor en mis pies se hacía cada vez más notoria por el duro acero, pero continuaba abollándola hasta deformarla lo suficiente, como para que la respiración se le dificultara por la estrecheces dada. El rey jadeaba con fuerza por la falta de aire, a la vez, que no perdía su tiempo para maldecirme y gruñirme, solo podía burlarme de su estado… pero aun no era suficiente, quería más.

– Falta la última lección… – Me la acerco hasta sus patas, estiro la pata delantera derecha hacia a mí, piso firmemente su articulación y con las dos manos sujeto su casco –…Te había dicho previamente, que los humanos somos aterradores… y eso es porque sus mejores armas… ¡Son el engaño y la persuasión!

En menos de un segundo, tiro su casco con fuerza hacia a mí, haciendo palanca en contra de su articulación, quebrando su pata sazonado de un exquisito y fuerte crujido, el rey grita con todas sus fuerzas ante el insoportable dolor, estremeciendo a todos los ponis que se encontraban viendo la pelea, la sensación de brutalidad me revitalizaba y me llenaba de energía nuevamente, aun adicto a ella, continuo con la siguiente pata, la pata delantera izquierda, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de retraer sus extremidades, la estiro nuevamente hacia a mí y coloco mi pie en su articulación

– Los humanos manejamos otra táctica bélica… – Sujeto con firmeza su casco –…La guerra psicológica

Repito el proceso anterior, haciendo palanca y quebrando su segunda pata, otro grito inundaba la ciudad aterrorizando a todos, incluido a mi compañero, pero a mí solo me hacía estremecer de la emoción, continuo con la pata trasera derecha, la estiro hacia a mí con forcejeo y coloco de nuevo mi pie en su corvejón.

– La guerra psicológica provoca más daño que la guerra física y causa un terrible caos mental en la victima… – Nuevamente sujeto su casco con fuerza –…Ahora en adelante, le temerás a los humanos hasta el día de tu muerte… ósea, hoy… así que considérate afortunado

Nuevamente repito el proceso, haciendo palanca y quebrándole la tercera pata, seguido de un horripilante grito que anegaba las calles, unas lágrimas, y creo que al parecer las primeras en mucho tiempo, recorrían su rostro y caían a suelo.

– No… por favor… no lo hagas más… – Suplicaba el rey unicornio entre jadeos mientras temblaba de miedo

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Me carcajeaba de la pura y dulce ironía que se presentaba – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo?

Estiraba la última pata que me quedaba y puse el pie en su corvejón.

– Bueno, rey Sombra… si tienes miedo… no te preocupes… – Sujeto de nuevo su casco –…Pronto acabara tu tormento

Realizo la última palanca, quebrando su última pata. El rey lanza su último grito ensordecedor, seguido de gemidos continuos, solo podía reír y reír mientras miraba hacia el oscuro cielo.

Me quite el yelmo y lo arroje lejos, luego continúe observando el cielo estrellado… _Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que empezó esta pelea… es una buena manera de quemar el rato… _La luna iluminaba las calles con una gran intensidad, parecía que aún es de día, se podía ver claramente y sin problemas. Por fin podía estar tranquilo y sereno, inhalando y exhalando con calma, la sensación es casi como lo que se siente después de un orgasmo, osea, paz interior… juro que casi nunca me enojo en una pelea, pero cuando lo hago, me convierto en alguien irracional, y sinceramente, no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice… debería darle mis respetos al rey Sombra, quizás sea la primera persona, o criatura que me sacó de quicio en un enfrentamiento.

– Daniel – Lo llamo con serenidad – Suéltalo ya

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Sí, esta pelea acabó, el plan funciono exitosamente

Daniel con moderada calma suelta al ya minusválido rey, se incorpora y viene hacia a mi preguntando.

– Ahora si ¿Cómo te encuentras socio?

Doy un largo suspiro y le respondo con una sonrisa.

– Creo que necesito descansar un poco, pero no sin antes reclamar mi premio… ahora vuelvo

Me aproximo con lentitud hacia el pobre rey Sombra, que al observarme, empieza a gemir unas palabras.

– N-No… aléjate de mi… maldito monstruo

– ¡Je! Creo que tu reinado se ha ido… ahora yo soy el nuevo gobernante

Observo como tiembla ante mi presencia, y se arrastra tratando de alejarse, aun sabiendo que su actual condición, le es en vano poder huir.

– Tengo una pequeña duda "Su majestad"… ¿Seguirías con vida si te arranco el cuerno?

El unicornio se alarma ante la pregunta, de un golpe, pisoteo la base de su cuerno y con una mano, sujeto la punta.

– Adiós, rey Sombra… fuiste un gran contrincante… tu legado ahora, será el mío

Lentamente comienzo a hacerle palanca. Al ser este, un gran hueso, cuesta más poder partirlo, sistemáticamente empieza a oírse las pequeñas fisuras formándose en la base del cuerno, el rey desesperadamente agita la cabeza y suplica por su vida.

– No… no lo hagas… ¡NOOOOOOO!

De repente, sus ojos empezaron a expeler esa aura, pero más intensamente, cono si fuera una llamarada, lo rodea completamente y un temblor estremece el área de la plazoleta, rápidamente lo suelto, ya que su cuerno liberaron chispas que electrocuto mi mano, progresivamente se desperfila en una sombra negra que se sumerge en el suelo, hasta desaparecer por completo. Daniel y yo quedamos absortos y solo podíamos preguntar que carajos paso. Después de unos minutos nos disponemos a regresar hacia donde esta nuestros compañeros.

– ¡Hmmm! Me sorprendes cada vez más, realmente me aterraste tu lado más oscuro, ¿Siempre te pasa cada vez en una pelea?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Mmmm, no sé, tengo la corazonada de que cada pelea que tú tienes, siempre termina de un modo desagradable… por lo que yo sé, primero fue con ese sujeto moreno, y ahora con ese unicornio…y pensar que eres la persona más relajada y fría que conozco

– Jejejeje, la verdad, hasta yo estoy sorprendido. Muy rara vez me enojo en una pelea, ni siquiera el pobre tipo de hace más de un mes sufrió lo suficiente, porque mantuve mi calma… aunque, te digo algo, me gusto esa sensación… cada vez que esa bestia me suplicaba por su vida, más y más ganas tenia de matarlo, mi mente gritaba una y otra vez "Mátalo", "Solo hazlo", "Mátalo ahora"… pero ahora ya desapareció por completo, esta tortura acabó

Daniel se le veía un poco decaído, inclusive más que yo, así que le pregunte.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Socio, no se… presiento que esta mierda aun no acaba

– ¡Que! ¿Aún no ha acabado?

– Creo que sí, cuando me enfrente con él la primera vez sucedió algo parecido, justo antes de darle el toque de la muerte, y ahora vea lo que sucedió después – Me señala el desastre ocasionado por la explosión – Debemos estar alerta

Asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a sentarme en el suelo para recuperar el aliento, minutos después, un gran rugido estremeció la ciudad y un silbido siniestro, como una trompeta que se toca antes de darse una batalla, anego las calles, los ponis encadenados empezaban a huir despavoridos, aun con las cadenas puestas. Me levante de golpe y observe de un lado a otro para ver de dónde provenía el rugido y el silbido, pero era inútil, se escuchaba por todas partes, parecía casi omnipresente, pero lo más escalofriante estaba por ocurrir, una oscura niebla empezó a rodear la ciudad, poco a poco los edificios desaparecían por dicha niebla, como si fuesen devorados por un abismo, no podíamos escapar, de la nada la niebla negra nos rodeó y de pronto una gran cabeza emerge de ella, Era el rey Sombra con una gran carcajada y su típica sonrisa siniestra, los observaba con gran recelo y solo decía lo siguiente.

– ¡HUMANOS!

Unas chispas salían de su cuerno, pero en vez de chispas, eran relámpagos, hacían surgir enormes cristales que nos rodeaba poco a poco, tuvimos que escapar adentrándonos a la negra niebla para evitar que los cristales nos alcanzara, salimos de ahí rápidamente y nos vimos forzados a huir por los callejones, el unicornio oscuro con un rugido, hace brotar nuevos cristales alrededor, pero estos cristales son esféricos y luminosos, y con un delgado rayo que manaba de la punta del cuerno, los toca, provocando estallidos fuertes, propagando enormes pedazos de esquirlas que volaban por todas partes, más cristales esféricos reaccionan en cadena, destruyendo gran parte de las casas de cristal y matando a un gran número de ponis que aún no estaban protegidos. En estos momentos, ya no estábamos en condiciones para una nueva pelea, y mucho menos con un desquiciado rey que actúa de manera irracional, ahora en su forma de espíritu, el pánico nos invade cada vez más cuando el rey nos pisa los talones. Mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, vi que el único lugar que está protegido de esa niebla, es el lúgubre palacio que curiosamente está muy bien iluminado y con las puertas abiertas, Le indique a Daniel el lugar en donde debíamos estar y fuimos hacia esa dirección con las esperanzas de refugiarnos y con suerte, encontrar a los demás, pero justo antes de llegar, se interpone el espíritu, con una sonrisa.

– ¡AQUÍ ESTÁN! ¡HUMANOS!

– ¡Mierda! Ahora que vamos a hacer – Exclama Daniel alterado

– No nos queda de otra… – Le respondo igualmente agitado – Debemos pelear…

Nos colocamos en posición de defensa, mientras tanto, la risa sardónica del unicornio se hacía notar, poco a poco se va acercando y su cuerno vuelve a iluminarse.

– Bien maldito, segunda ronda…

* * *

**Narración de Johan:**

…_Momentos previos…_

Estuvimos esperando por un buen rato, tratando de reunir la información que la pequeña Crimson Heart pueda conocer… y hasta ahora… no hemos reunido absolutamente nada.

Me encuentro sentado junto con Viviana, observando a la pequeña pony, que al parecer se está matando la cabeza por recordar lo que ella pueda saber, se golpea suavemente la frente con su casco, mientras susurra frases como "Vamos, piensa" o "Recuerda Crimson".

– Relájate Crimson, no te esfuerces demasiado – Le hablo en voz baja, acariciando su melena

– Si quieres, puedes descansar un poco – Añade Viviana a la conversación

– E-Esta bien – Asiente Crimson con la cabeza

Se sienta en medio de nosotros dos y lanza un suspiro mirando hacia el suelo, una fría brisa llega desde las afueras y la pequeña empieza a tiritar, Viviana me observa con seriedad y solo la mire arqueando una ceja.

– ¡Johan! – Exclama Viviana susurrando – Dale tu chaqueta a la pequeña, no vez que tiene frio

– ¡Hmm! Está bien – Le respondo un poco irritado, me levanto y me quito la chaqueta de algodón color blanco y con delicadeza, la envuelvo para que este más a gusto – Toma, debes de tener frio

– Gracias – Me responde con una tierna sonrisa

– Oye Crimson, ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunta Viviana con un aire de preocupación

– N-No… no tengo hambre – De repente, un pequeño gruñido aparece, desde el estómago de la pequeña, avergonzada añade – Lo... lo siento... no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes

– Para nada Crimson, no es ninguna molestia, pero solo tengo esto – Viviana mete la mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca la última lata de bebida energizante – Es nuestra última lata, te la obsequio

La pony la recibe con los dos cascos y la examina de un lado a otro.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Es una bebida energizante, tómala – Dice Viviana explicando el contenido de la lata – No sé qué comen exactamente ustedes los ponis, pero te hará bien beberla

La pony asiente con la cabeza, amablemente me ofrezco a abrir la lata y se la devuelvo, la pequeña duda por momentos si beberla o no, pero accede a hacerlo, y se lo bebe dando grandes tragos.

– E-Es un poco fuerte – Exclama la pony después de terminar la lata, y relamiéndose sus labios

– No te preocupes, ya verás que te sentirás mejor – Le digo con suavidad

Pasaron unos minutos y los efectos de la cafeína le llegan de golpe a la pequeña Crimson, se le ve más alegre y un poco más inquieta.

– ¡Wow! Me siento rara… me siento muy bien… gracias por la bebida – Comenta Crimson muy animada –…Creo que mi mente… se está aclarando…

– ¡En serio! – Exclamamos Viviana y yo al unísono

– ¡Sí! – Confirma con animosidad – Los recuerdos empiezan a llegar… solo denme un poco de tiempo

– Sin presión, cuando estés lista, nos lo dices todo, de acuerdo – Dice Viviana en una voz moderada

– ¡Aja!

Mientras tanto, me aparto un poco de ellos y me detengo a observar como el cielo se va oscureciendo poco a poco, para dar pasó a una hermosa noche… _Me pregunto cómo estarán Alan y Daniel…ojala no les pase nada… _

– ¡Johan! – Viviana me llama desde la casa de cristal – Ven rápido, Crimson recuerda algo

Corro hasta llegar al pie de la casa, emocionado de que al fin tengamos la información que necesitamos

– Y bien chiquita, recuerdas algo – Le pregunto apenas llego

– Creo recordar algo… – Murmura estando un poco inquieta –…Recuerdo… que el imperio tiene un mecanismo de defensa… pero no sé qué es…

– Algo más – Exclama Viviana sujetando levemente sus hombros

– B-Bueno… recuerdo también una feria de cristal… cuyo propósito… no, no me acuerdo de más…

– Está bien, no quiero que te sobreesfuerces – La calmo un poco, acariciándole su cabeza – Si recuerdas algo más, llámanos

Me aparto nuevamente, y con la poca información dada, analizo alrededor para encontrar más respuestas. Me subo al techo de la casa en donde nos refugiamos, y observo lo que puedo la panorámica de la ciudad, analizo las afueras para buscar alguna muralla o búnkeres, o lo que sea que usen para defenderse, pero solo veo casas y estalactitas de cristal… _tengo la leve sospecha de que, ese palacio ubicado en el centro, tiene algo que ver con el poder defensivo del imperio_. Minutos después me bajo del techo y me junto con las dos para averiguar algo nuevo… mi paciencia se está agotando.

– Y bien, ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? – Inquiero con un tono serio

– No lo sé – Contesta Viviana – Por ahora debemos seguir esperando

– ¡Pero maldita sea! Ya no quiero seguir esperando, tenemos que hacer algo más que solo cuidar a Crimson – Me altero haciéndose notar mi frustración

– Ya escuchaste a Alan, debemos refugiarnos y cuidarnos hasta que vuelva

– ¡Hmm! No aguanto más – Me aparto dando unos pasos – Ahora vuelvo

– ¡Adonde crees que vas! – Me pregunta alarmada

– No es obvio, iré a ayudar a Daniel y a Alan

– ¡Acaso eres tonto! No te puedes ir, Alan nos encargó…

– ¡Me importa una mierda lo que dijo Alan!, ya no soporto más esta locura, tengo que ayudarlos de algún modo

– Pe-pero – Se mortifica – Pero si te vas, nos dejaras solas a Crimson y a mí, ya es bastante duro saber que allá afuera, Alan y Daniel están arriesgando sus vidas por protegernos, no quiero pensar si algo malo les llegara a pasar…ya no los volvería a ver jamás… y si tú te vas…

Sus ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos, verla en ese estado me parte el corazón, así que me acerco nuevamente y le doy un abrazo.

– Está bien, me quedare… no quiero verte llorar, no lo soportaría – Unas lágrimas empiezan a anegar mis ojos, suspiro con calma para relajarme

– Gracias, no nos dejes Johan, no nos dejes

– Ya ya, tranquila… – Cierro mis ojos y murmuro –…Todo esto es culpa de ese rey enloquecido

– Si… todo este infierno es culpa de ese rey Sombra

– R-rey… Sombra – Susurra Crimson repitiendo una y otra vez ese nombre –…Rey… Sombra… ¡AHH! ¡El rey Sombra!

– ¿Qué pasa Crimson? – Preguntamos Viviana y yo al unísono

– Otro recuerdo viene a mi mente…

– ¿De verdad? – Inquiere Viviana

– ¡Sí! Recuerdo su reinado… lo que más escondía y anhelaba… recuerdo también lo que me dijo acerca del campo de fuerza… – De pronto sus ojos se abrieron mostrando una revelación –…!El corazón de cristal!

– ¿El corazón de cristal? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza

– El corazón de cristal, es nuestra reliquia más valiosa, nos protege a todos y al imperio con su luz y su poder… y es la debilidad del rey Sombra

– ¡En serio! ¿Lo dices en serio? – Le pregunto con mas ánimos, y sacudiéndola levemente de los hombros

– S-sí, lo digo en serio… pero… – De pronto sus ánimos decaen –…El rey Sombra lo oculto

– ¡Ahh! Vida hijuep… – Para evitar decir la grosería en frente de ella, Viviana se calma dando un suspiro – ¿Y sabes en donde se supone que lo escondió?

– No lo sé… creo que por algún lado, dentro del palacio

– Y entonces que estamos esperando – Dice Viviana con la determinación en sus ojos – ¡Vámonos!

Entre los tres abandonamos la casa de cristal y empezamos a correr en dirección al palacio, pero frenamos nuestra carrera y nos quedamos helados al escuchar un horripilante grito que se oía a lo lejos.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué fue ese grito? – Pregunta Viviana un poco asustada

– C-Creo que fue… el rey Sombra – Responde Crimson atemorizada

– Alan… Daniel… – Murmura Viviana con preocupación

– No perdamos tiempo, debemos llegar al palacio pronto – Les digo con seriedad

Emprendimos nuestro camino nuevamente hacia al palacio, durante el transcurso, volvimos a escuchar a lo lejos otros tres gritos escalofriantes, en mi mente podía estar extrañamente tranquilo, ya que sabía que Alan y Daniel están haciendo su trabajo, estos muchachos son fuertes, mucho más fuertes que yo, así que sonrió en mi interior.

Son las 7:00 pm, la noche llegó y la luz de la luna empieza a iluminar la ciudad con su particular luz, es increíble ver la luna en su máximo esplendor, es enorme y su luz es tan intensa, que nuestro camino seguía siendo visible, como si todavía fuera de día. Al fin llegamos al enorme palacio y nos quedamos viéndolo por un rato su belleza y composición, aun si su aspecto sea fúnebre, por fortuna, las puertas principales estaban abiertas, y con cautela entramos al enorme lugar. El vestíbulo es enorme y está muy bien decorado con estatuas, armaduras, etc. Aunque su aspecto sea un poco simple, considerando que la estructura, composición y decorado está compuesto por cristales de varias tonalidades de blanco, gris y negro. Una enorme alfombra de color rojo escarlata cubría el suelo desde la entrada, hasta su trono, que se ubica en la sala principal del palacio, el enorme trono tiene un aspecto medieval y macabro, numerosos cristales puntiagudos sobresalen de él y en el cabezal, lo decoran 2 enormes gemas de color violeta pálido y en ellas, hay una estatuilla de cristal en forma de una lagartija.

Nos separamos y comenzamos a buscar el susodicho objeto por las salas principales del palacio, revisamos cada rincón y cada esquina, pero la búsqueda fue inútil, nos volvimos a reunir y con una mejor elaboración, trazamos una nueva búsqueda, esta vez por todos los niveles del palacio. De repente, un temblor sacudió la estructura del edificio, seguido de un estruendoso silbido que retumbaba y hacía eco en todos los alrededores, que nos hizo interrumpir la búsqueda, Viviana se asoma por una de las muchas vidrieras de la sala, y se alarma avisándonos de una espesa niebla que esta cubriendo toda la ciudad, me asomé por una de las vidrieras para ver el espectáculo, de inmediato nos preocupamos por nuestros colegas, que todavía se encontraban allá afuera, me vi la necesidad de salir a encontrarlos sin importar el peligro, pero nos sorprendimos al ver una silueta que se aproximaba con gran velocidad hacia una de las vidrieras, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y cayendo violentamente arrastrándose varios metros, la silueta es Daniel que se encontraba en un jodido y lamentable estado.

– ¡Daniel! – Exclamamos Viviana y yo en voz alta y al unísono

Corrimos a auxiliarlo, y vimos que su condición es terrible, tiene grandes cortes que sangraban en todo el contorno de sus brazos y pecho, además de enormes moretones en las mejillas y la frente.

– ¡Oh no! Estas herido, no te muevas, te ayudaremos – Exclama Viviana alarmada – Ojala tuviera el botiquín aquí conmigo

– N-No te preocupes – Dice Daniel en un tono suave y levantando el pulgar – Con las vendas que traigo puestas serán suficientes, aparte es a Alan que necesita ayuda

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Donde esta Alan!

– Afuera… peleando con ese unicornio

De pronto, otra vidriera estalla dejando pasar otra silueta que cae arrastrándose hasta estrellarse en un muro.

– ¡Alan! – Exclamamos todos al unísono

Crimson corre tras él y revisa sus heridas con gran preocupación para poder ayudarlo.

– ¡Déjame ayudarte Alan! No te levantes, estas muy mal

Me aproximo para ver a Alan y observo sus heridas, al parecer está casi igual que antes, pero sus vendas ya estaban empapadas de sangre y tiene cortes en todo el torso y la cara, Alan se levanta con dificultad y sin mirarnos nos dice.

– Escóndanse…

– Pe-pero – Balbucea Crimson colocando su casco sobre la pierna

– ¡Escóndanse!… el maldito unicornio vendrá aquí en cualquier momento… y si los encuentran… los cazaran hasta matarlos

Inmediatamente obedecimos con miedo a su petición, y nos ocultamos detrás de una columna, en silencio escuchamos la conversación de Alan y Daniel.

– Daniel… necesitamos armas… vez esas espadas que están en esa pared, puedes alcanzarlas

– Creo que si

Los tres asomamos levemente nuestras cabezas, Daniel se va hacia la pared detrás del trono, donde se encontraba colgado un escudo con dos espadas atravesadas, hace el intento con varios saltos para alcanzarlo, hasta que lo deja caer y con varias sacudidas, desprende las dos espadas.

– Ya está, tómala – Dice Daniel lanzándole una espada a Alan, y con una mano lo recibe

– Muchachos, cuando vean la oportunidad de escapar, háganlo – Dice Alan en voz alta

– No podemos hacerlo – Le responde Viviana con el mismo tono de voz – Tenemos que encontrar el corazón de cristal…

– ¿El corazón de cristal? – Inquiere Daniel un poco confundido

– E-Es la debilidad del rey Sombra – Le responde Crimson – Si lo encontramos, el imperio estará protegido

– ¡En serio! Eso es grandioso – Exclama Alan con entusiasmo – Entonces muévanse y encuent…

Un gran y tenebroso silbido estremece el palacio e interrumpe la conversación, entre todos vimos como la espesa niebla negra se filtra a través de las vidrieras rotas y una gran cabeza sobresale de ella.

– Quédense ahí, y no se muevan – Nos advierte Alan del peligro y asentimos con la cabeza

La niebla inunda toda la sala, el miedo es casi insoportable, hasta conteníamos la respiración por la tensión. Solo podíamos esperar hasta nuevo aviso. Pasaron los segundos y la niebla empezaba a reducirse y a amontonarse justo al pie del trono, Daniel y Alan se movían hacia sus extremos, después la niebla se arremolinaba transformándose en el rey unicornio que tanto temen, lo curioso es que ya no porta la armadura, las grebas, el yelmo, ni la capa real, revelando su oscuro pelaje y un tatuaje de un palacio negro en sus flancos. Los tres se encontraban estáticos, mirándose ferozmente y sin decir ni una sola palabra… no sé qué cosas se estarán diciendo por sus mentes, pero se con certeza una cosa… esta pelea se volverá sangrienta.

* * *

_**Bien, que les pareció el capitulo, nuevamente pido disculpas por el atraso, quizás suba los capitulo cada semana o si no, cada dos semanas.**_

_**Algunas frases de la conversación durante la pelea del rey Sombra y Alan, fueron inspiradas y sacadas de la canción de fondo que coloque durante el capitulo.**_

_**Muy pronto, las ultimas partes, que serán la conclusión de todo, y por ultimo, si se preguntan por lo de la estatuilla de lagartija ¿Adivinen quien es? jejejeje.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, hasta la próxima.**_


	5. Reencuentro

_**Bueno, se que me retrase un poco con este capitulo, pero créenme que vale la pena este inconveniente.**_

_**Sinceramente pensé que este seria la conclusión de todo, pero al editar el capitulo, iba a quedar demasiado largo publicarlo todo de una vez, así que tuve que dividirlo otra vez, me disculpo por eso**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, aquí esta el capitulo.**_

* * *

**Narración de Alan:**

El rey Sombra volvió a tomar su forma original justo al pie del trono, esta vez, se deshizo de su armadura, quedando completamente desnudo, revelando su oscuro pelaje y su tatuaje en las nalgas… _¡Je! que __idiota, no debió desechar la única protección que tenía contra las espadas… ahora será más fácil herirlo y apuñalarlo… _también se le ve más agotado, a pesar de que sus patas y costados ya están curados, algunas laceraciones previas siguen presentes además de que jadea leve y constantemente, revelando que no es un ser invulnerable. De pronto, el sonido de una espada cayendo contra el suelo se hace notar por toda la sala, seguido de una carcajada burlona de parte de Daniel. El rey unicornio y yo lo miramos con recelo, simplemente inquirí.

– ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

No responde, solo continua riéndose hasta calmarse mientras limpia con un dedo una lagrima que se le escapa de su ojo.

– ¡IDIOTAS! – Exclama en voz alta – ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de algo?

Nos miramos entre nosotros y negamos con la cabeza la pregunta.

– ¡Fíjense bien! No les parece familiar esto – Dice Daniel mientras recoge la espada del suelo – No sé cuántas horas habrá pasado desde que comenzamos a pelear, ¡Y henos aquí! De nuevo, nosotros tres otra vez frente a frente. ¡Esto es un _Déjà Vu_ señores!

Al analizar nuevamente la escena, nos miramos nuevamente y comenzamos a reír por la ironía que se daba en estos momentos.

– Jejejeje tienes razón – Respondo entre risas – Creo que no vamos a llegar a nada si seguimos así… solamente matarnos entre nosotros

– Estoy de acuerdo, jejejeje – Afirma el rey unicornio – Esto ya se ha vuelto una pérdida de tiempo, así que vamos a acabar con este problema de una vez por todas

El rey avanza unos cuantos pasos hacia a nosotros, Daniel y yo interrumpimos las risas y rápidamente empuñamos las espadas, alerta para cualquier tipo de ofensiva, pero se detuvo estando a un par de metros de nosotros y dijo.

– Quiero proponerles un trato

– ¿Uhh? – Exclámamos los dos al unísono

– Así es… ustedes dos, son unos guerreros formidables, tiene la suficiente osadía como para enfrentar a un ser todopoderoso y continuar con vida… nadie se ha atrevido a retarme y vive para contarlo

El unicornio se dirige y señala a Daniel.

– ¡Tu! Tienes una extraordinaria fuerza, créeme que tus patadas y tus golpes aun me siguen doliendo, eso amerita reconocimiento…

Daniel alza las cejas en señal de sorpresa, ahora el unicornio se dirige a mí y me señala.

– ¡Y tú! Tus tácticas son efectivas y la manera de manipular a tu contrincante es aterradora… admito que tu táctica funcionó conmigo, ahora siento temor hacia tu especie, y lo digo con una admiración absoluta… los humanos son seres increíbles

Retrocede un par de pasos y extiende uno de sus cascos hacia nosotros.

– ¡Únanse a mí, queridos humanos! ¡Gobernemos estas tierras!

– ¡QUE! – Exclama Daniel pasmado, también quede impresionado, pero solo me limite a levantar una ceja y a seguir escuchándolo

– Así es humanos, como lo oyeron… Estoy dispuesto a perdonar y a olvidar sus afrentas e insolencias contra mí, pero, quiero que sean mis más leales soldados… ¡No, disculpa! Serán más que solo soldados…

Entre ambos, no salíamos de nuestro asombro, nos estaba haciendo una gran oferta… por mí, esto es una gran oportunidad, así que continuábamos escuchando en silencio.

– Si aceptan, se convertirán en los comandantes de este reino y por haber, compartiré mis tierras y lo gobernaremos juntos… y hasta tendrán sus propios esclavos… suena bien ¿No?

–…N-No puedo creer... lo que estás diciendo… – Dice Daniel en una tonalidad baja y entre cortada

– ¡Bien! ¿Cuál es el truco? – Inquirí, ante mi duda

– ¡No hay ningún truco, muchachos! Sé que si les pidiera que sean solo soldados bajo mi soberanía, no lo aceptarían, por eso les ofrezco algo mejor… cederles parte de mis dominios…

– Está bien… pero, ¿Qué ganas tú con hacer eso? – Pregunta Daniel ladeando la cabeza

– Que bien que preguntaras eso… pretendo expandir el territorio… ¡Quiero conquistar a toda Equestria!

– Espere un momento… – Lo interrumpí – Estoy confundido, ¿Acaso no eres tú el que está gobernando esta tierra llamada Equestria?

– Desgraciadamente no, solo soy gobernante de esta porción de tierra que es el imperio de cristal – Responde en voz alta – ¡Pero pronto lo seré! Si se unen a mí

Retrocede hacia al pie del trono y continua su discurso.

_(Música de ambientación: Hellfire – 1349)_

– Con sus grandes habilidades, sus sorprendentes tácticas y mi gran poder, podríamos forjar un ejército lo bastante capacitado, para poder invadir la capital y destronar a las princesas, ¡Entonces nosotros tres dominaremos toda Equestria!

Nos quedamos en silencio y con una mirada un tanto despectiva, simplemente continúe inquiriendo.

– ¿Un ejército? Yo no veo ninguna fuerza de tipo militar en este lugar, solamente veo a un montón de ponis esclavizados… de hecho, en este imperio nunca vi algún soldado, o guardia, o algún pony que sea fuerte, solamente estas tú – El unicornio arquea una ceja y me observa de modo serio – Sinceramente desconozco la capacidad militar de esa capital, más bien… ¿Acaso tienen algún ejército? O al igual que tú, las susodichas "Princesas" son lo suficientemente poderosas como para proteger un reino ellas solas.

– ¡Jejejejeje! – Se ríe de forma sarcástica – No te preocupes por esos pequeños problemas… con el ejército, mis esclavos serán suficientes como para tomar la ciudad, solo necesitan algo de disciplina y gracias al corazón de cristal, toda Equestria actualmente esta corrompida por el odio y el miedo, no habrá casi ningún obstáculo… la única ciudad que se resiste por el poder de dicho corazón es la capital: Canterlot, las princesas Celestia y Luna tiene un gran poder que pueden rivalizar al mío, además poseen un numeroso ejercito con armadura custodiando la ciudad de cualquier amenaza, por eso no puedo hacerlo solo…

– ¿Acaso dijiste... Corazón de cristal? – Pregunto Daniel con sorpresa, yo mire con el rabillo del ojo a los demás que están escondidos, con una expresión de total desconcierto

– ¿Y qué es eso? – Le pregunte fingiendo incredulidad, para sacarle más información

– ¡Hmm! – Nos observa de modo intimidante –…Es mi más poderosa arma, con ella, he traído la devastación a todo el reino y el horror a las mentes débiles de todos los ponis, nadie se resiste a su poder, y para darles un pequeño ejemplo, está el gran campo de fuerza que cubre el imperio, ¡Ni siquiera las princesas pueden hacerle frente!

– ¡Vaya! – Exclama Daniel – ¿Entonces porque nosotros si pudimos hacerlo?

– ¡Mmm! Buena pregunta humano… al comienzo no pude encontrarle explicación, pero gracias a él – Me señala con su casco – Pude encontrarle sentido ante mi duda… el corazón no tiene efecto ante un ser que posea maldad en su interior, por eso pudieron penetrar el escudo

– ¡Wow! – Exclame con sarcasmo – Eso explica lo del campo de fuerza… ¿Y en donde se encuentra exactamente?

– ¡Hmm! Preguntas demasiado – Gruñe mientras me observa con una mirada incomoda – Solo diré, que esta oculta en un sitio dentro de este palacio, de difícil acceso… pero ¡Basta de preguntas! Se unirán a mí causa ¿Sí o no?

Daniel y yo nos quedamos mirándonos de forma tensa y dudosa, volví a observar a los otros con el rabillo del ojo, los tres negaban con la cabeza, diciéndome en silencio que rechazara la oferta. Así que tome la palabra.

– Creo que necesito pensarlo, ¿Nos disculpas un momento?

–…Bien, adelante, tómense su tiempo si quieren…

Nos apartamos varios metros lejos de ese rey unicornio, cerca de una esquina y empezamos a murmurar.

– Tú que dices Daniel

– ¡Estás loco! Claro que no voy a aceptar la oferta, ¿No estarás pensando en liarte con esa bestia?

– Por supuesto que no, solo me mostré interesado para obtener información

– Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

– Es que… nos falta la ubicación exacta de ese artefacto

– Es verdad, no la dijo… pero no podemos hacer nada ahora, los otros tendrán que arreglárselas de alguna manera para hallarla

– Tienes razón, mantente alerta colega, yo hablare con él

Nos acercamos de nuevo hacia al rey Sombra y empuñamos fuertemente nuestras espadas, alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

– ¿Y bien? – Inquiere el unicornio – ¿Qué dicen? ¿Formaran parte de este imperio?

Avance un par de pasos hacia al rey, y acentuando una media sonrisa, le respondí.

– Rey Sombra, tu oferta es tentadora… admito que tu plan es bastante ambicioso, y me agradaría el hecho de ser un gobernante… pero lo lamento... creo que hablo por todos de que, ser un soberano dictador y gobernante de un país entero no está en nuestros intereses

El unicornio se enoja ante mi respuesta y nos amenaza apuntando el cuerno hacia nosotros y con una mirada aterradora.

– ¡Te atreves a rechazar mi oferta! Esto es un insulto – Unas chispas empiezan a emerger de su cuerno, apuntándome esta vez – ¡Te lo advierto humano! Te conviene aceptar mi trato… no estás en condiciones para pelear conmigo nuevamente

– ¡Tú crees! – hago chocar su cuerno con mi espada, apartándolo un par de metros – ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra anterior pelea? ¿Quieres que vuelva a repetir las lecciones?

– No esta vez maldito simio – Se aproxima lentamente y con furia – Ya conozco tus trucos… ¡No caeré en una de tus trampas!

Desde la punta de su cuerno, se dispara un poderoso rayo dirigido hacia a mí, rápidamente lo esquivo saltando hacia mi derecha, luego un segundo rayo viene directamente hacia a mi pecho, sin poder esquivarlo debido a mi mala postura, me protejo con mi espada, con el reflejo, el rayo revota hacia el techo, Daniel golpea el cuerno con su espada para defenderme y se aleja de repente, aun estando de rodillas, le apunto con la espada nuevamente.

– Te lo vuelvo a advertir rey Sombra, ¡No me subestimes!

Me levanto y arremeto contra él, para darle una estocada en el pecho, lo esquiva dando un brinco hacia su derecha, pero Daniel se abalanza con rapidez para darle un tajo hacia su cuello, su cuerno vuelve a brillar y un gran cristal que emerge del suelo lo impulsa hacia arriba… apenas logra esquivarlo, pero el tajo logra hacerle un corte que se extiende por todo el cuello, por desgracia la herida es superficial, ya que él cae de pie como si nada. Su cuerno nuevamente empieza a brillar, y del mismo cristal que lo impulsó, se convierte ahora en numerosas lanzas filosas que levitan encima de su cabeza, una a una se dispara hacia nosotros y con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, las bloqueábamos dando tajos con las espadas, mientras lo hacíamos, corríamos hacia él y con un salto, nos abalanzamos para darle una doble estocada, un par de bloques de cristal brotan del suelo y una de ellas golpea a Daniel enviándolo lejos, aprovechando mis reflejos apenas lo aparto de mi camino, pero alcanza a rozarme el torso, desestabilizando mi caída.

Apenas caigo de rodillas a un metro del rey, y con un movimiento lanzo mi espada hacia su pecho, este, al percatarse, se ladea para esquivarla, pero la espada logra clavarse en su hombro izquierdo… el rey gruñe con fuerza ante su herida, y sin perder tiempo, aprovecho la oportunidad para levantarme y con una zancada, lo tacleo. Ambos ya en el suelo, lo golpeo repetidas veces en el rostro con mi puño izquierdo… ya que mi brazo esta entumido, no sentiré el impacto, poco a poco, el rey empieza a sangrar por su hocico… ya para darle el golpe final, arranco la espada de su hombro y lo dirijo con furia hacia su cuello, pero un rayo que sale del cuerno golpea la espada, enviándola lejos. Ahora al estar desarmado, el unicornio reacciona con violencia dándome un poderoso golpe en mi mentón, salgo volando un par de metros y me desplomo completamente noqueado.

_…Que sucedió… mi cabeza… siento como si me lo hubieran arrancado…_

El rey Sombra se incorpora, escupe hacia un lado la sangre que fluye por la comisura de su boca y con una sonrisa, se aproxima paso a paso hacia a mí para acabar conmigo, pero una espada se aproxima peligrosamente hacia él, apartándolo de mí, la espada se clava en el piso y Daniel llega, lo desclava y se aproxima corriendo a ensartarlo en su lomo, el rey reacciona con rabia, sacando del suelo un filoso y largo cristal en forma de sable, lo sujeta con su boca y se enfrasca en una especie de enfrentamiento de esgrima… el sonido metálico de las espadas chocando continuamente, provoca ecos casi ensordecedores. El enfrentamiento se define rápidamente por la experiencia del rey, él sabe usar las espadas, nosotros no, causando que en un par de movimientos, desarma a Daniel y dando un medio giro, lo golpea con una fuerte coz en el abdomen, enviándolo en un mural en la parte izquierda de la sala, luego el rey dispara un rayo directo hacia su pecho, logra apartarse saltando hacia su izquierda, luego de improviso, me dispara otro rayo, aun de rodillas me tiro al suelo esquivando el rayo, pero dicho rayo se dirige a la columna en donde se encuentran escondidos los demás, impactando lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlos de su escondite por el susto, el rey se sorprende al verlos, acentúa una sonrisa perversa y me dice entre fuertes jadeos.

– ¡Vaya! Al parecer no mentías sobre ellos – Se acerca más hacia a ellos, se voltea y me dice – Creo que el trato que hiciste conmigo tendrá validez ahora

Se para en frente de los tres y apuntando su cuerno, masculla unas palabras.

– Vamos a comprobar, qué tan fuertes son…

– Atrás de mi – Murmura Johan interponiéndose y encarando al rey Sombra con cierto temor

El cuerno se energiza y brilla con la intención de asesinarlos, al ver la escena, me levanto con rabia, corro tras él y antes de que les disparase, lo vuelvo a taclear, sujeto fuertemente su cuerno y con mi antebrazo lo ahorco mientras lo amenazo entre dientes.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarlos, maldita bestia equina! ¡Juro que te haré sufrir si lo haces!

Forcejeábamos en el suelo, sin apartar mi antebrazo y sin soltar el cuerno, durante la lucha, Daniel se incorpora y a lo lejos les grita.

– ¡Ustedes tres! ¡Aléjense y escóndanse ahora!, es muy peligroso que estén aquí

Los tres rápidamente huyen hacia otra salón que se ubica a la derecha de la sala principal, se esconden en una enorme estatua de unicornio que se ubica justo al centro de la misma, mientras tanto, el forcejeo continuo provocó que el rey, en un intento de liberarse, patee con sus patas traseras mi abdomen, elevándome un par de metros y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, aun sin que el unicornio pudiera incorporarse, Daniel no pierde su tiempo y arremete con una fuerte patada hacia la parte de atrás de su oreja, dejándolo aturdido por el momento.

– Levántate rápido huevon – Vocifera Daniel – Lo estamos debilitando

Esbozo una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, me levanto y recojo mi espada que estaba lejos de la entrada principal. El rey unicornio se incorpora con dificultad, le empieza a temblar las patas y jadea constantemente.

– ¡Que pasa "Su majestad"! ¿Estas agotado? – Inquiero con sarcasmo

– Veo que no eres tan invencible como aparentas – Agrega Daniel con media sonrisa

– ¡Silencio simios calvos! Ustedes tampoco están en sus mejores condiciones – Vocifera con rabia – Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto

Sus ojos se iluminan intensamente en esa tonalidad verdosa y a expeler esa aura de color violeta, el suelo empieza a crujir y a agrietarse, unos enormes cristales comienzan a cubrirlo y a tomar una forma esférica, luego empieza a brillar... nos percatamos de inmediato de que esa cosas volverá a estallar, así que soltamos las espadas y corrimos cada uno por nuestro lado, Daniel salta y se esconde tras una columna, yo intente ocultarme atrás del trono, pero las esfera estalla antes de lo imprevisto. La onda expansiva me manda a volar hacia la parte superior del trono, me estrello con la pequeña estatua de lagartija y caigo al suelo, seguido de la susodicha estatua… pero esta apenas toca al suelo y un destello blanco la cubre, partiéndose en miles de pedazos y de ella aparece una lagartija rechoncha con escamas de color violeta pálido, y con una hilera de placas ovaladas de color verde que cubren desde la cabeza hasta la cola.

La pequeña criaturita se levanta del suelo totalmente desorientado, yo quedé estupefacto al ver que esa criatura, que antes era una estatua, podía moverse con algo de torpeza, pareciere que lo hubieran encerrado en dicha estatua desde hace años… la verdad no sé cuánto, pero pareció que fue hace mucho tiempo.

–…Ughh… dónde estoy… – Habla la criatura dando vueltas con la cabeza, pero se detiene y me observa, su expresión reflejó un terror absoluto – ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Le tapé la boca de golpe y me lo lleve hacia la parte de atrás del trono.

– ¡Escucha! No voy a hacerte daño, pero necesito que cierres la boca… no quiero que nos encuentren por ahora – Le murmuro en un tono fustigador, El pequeño asiente con la cabeza y después lo suelto, luego él pregunta en un susurro y con timidez

– Es-está bien… pe-pero… ¿De quién nos escondemos?

– De un maldito unicornio enloquecido… El rey Sombra – Le respondo mientras asomo la cabeza para ver el desastre

– El… el… ¡El rey Sombra! – Exclama en voz alta y con temor

– ¡Shhh! Te dije que guardaras silencio

– Lo-lo siento – Susurra y se tapa la boca con sus dos pequeñas garras

Continúe observando el desastre ocasionado por el unicornio, y por el momento, el lugar se encuentra desolado y sin rastro de la bestia. Me volteo a ver a la pequeña lagartija, que me observa con cierto terror y curiosidad.

– Bien lagartija, me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas, pero por ahora esto es lo que vamos a hacer… – El pequeño asiente con la cabeza –…El rey Sombra se ha desvanecido por el momento, así que por ahora, voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro, ¿Entendiste?

– Aja… ¡Pero yo no soy una lagartija! Mi nombre es Spike, y soy un dragón

–… ¿Un dragón?... si claro, como no… jejejeje

– ¡Oye! No te burles, en serio soy un dragón, y te lo voy a demostrar – El pequeño empieza a aspirar profundamente, sacando su pecho, luego sopla con fuerza, emanando una pequeña llama de color verde – ¡Lo vez! Soy aterrador

–…Esta bien, te creo amiguito… – Le digo lacónicamente y sin rodeos – No voy a discutir sobre lo que eres, ya tuve suficiente con criaturas parlantes… así que no perdamos el tiempo, hay que irnos

Revisé por última vez la destruida sala, levante al pequeño por las axilas, para sentarlo encima de mis hombros y avanzamos el recorrido por toda la sala. Daniel me espera desde la columna donde se escondió.

– ¡Oye huevon! Me canse de esperarte, vamos a donde esta nuestros compa… ¿Qué mierda trajiste ahora? ¿Una lagartija? – Me pregunta en un tono sarcástico

– ¡No soy una lagartija! ¡Soy un dragón!

– ¿Es enserio? ¿Un dragón? ¡Pffff! JAJAJAJAJAJA – Se carcajea por la apariencia de la pobre criatura

– ¡No te burles de mí! Además ¿Qué clase de monstruos son ustedes? – Inquiere el pequeño ya enfadado

Interrumpe su risa y le responde en un tono un poco serio

– ¿Acaso nunca has visto a un simio afeitado? Pues eso es lo que somos

Sonrío ante esa contestación, el dragoncito se le ve un poco confundido y a la vez, fascinado con tal descubrimiento.

– ¡Wow! Nunca había visto una cosa igual, no puedo esperar a decírselo a… ¡Oh no! ¿Dónde está Twilight?

– ¿Twilight? ¿Quién es Twilight? – Pregunta Daniel

– No sé quién carajos es… – Le contesto en un tono seco – Pero igual, no desperdiciemos tiempo, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras avanzamos por los corredores, el pequeño dragón se le veía muy preocupado… quizás sea por ese tal Twilight, como pude traté de calmarlo. Al llegar a la otra sala, los demás, en especial Viviana nos recibe con gran alivio.

– ¡Chicos! Me alegro que volvieran… – Exclama Viviana con alegría, pero sus ojos se iluminan al ver al pequeñito – ¡Aww! ¡Que linda criaturita! ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

– La verdad no se con exactitud… este reptil estaba atrapado en una estatua, y creo que por accidente lo liberé – Le respondo en voz moderada

– ¿Me lo prestas por un momento? Quiero acariciarlo y abrazarlo – Dice Viviana con una sonrisa

– ¡Oye! No soy un juguete – Le responde el pequeño dragón con enfado

– ¡Ahh! ¿Puedes hablar?

– Viviana, no deberías sorprenderte – Agrega Johan con media sonrisa – En este mundillo… creo que hasta las piedras pueden hablar

Las risas no faltaron en momentos como este, por su puesto, ni la pony, ni el dragoncito lo comprendieron. Después bajo al pequeño en el suelo y les digo a los demás.

– Ya saben que hacer… cuídenlo y averigüen lo que él pueda saber… Daniel vámonos antes de que ese unicornio vuelva y nos encuentre a todos

Daniel se adelanta y se va a la sala, doy media vuelta y avanzo un par de pasos, pero algo me detiene, la pequeña pony con timidez sujeta la bota del jean con los dientes y luego me suplica.

– Pe-pero no te puedes ir así… no puedes seguir peleando con él, déjame ayudarte

Detengo mis pasos y sin mirarla, le digo en un tono lacónico.

– Tengo que irme… así que hazme un favor, quédate con los demás y encuentren ese maldito corazón

Me echo a correr inmediatamente directo a la sala principal destrozada, recojo mi espada tirada lejos de la misma y me siento en un trozo de cristal que yace en el suelo, justo a la mitad de la sala, Daniel hace lo mismo, y esperamos a que aparezca el malvado unicornio. Minutos después, una sombra negra cuyo suelo manaba, se perfila en el unicornio oscuro que esperábamos, pero el detalle es que se hallaba aún más agotado, sus recientes heridas aún no se han curado, menos las laceraciones hechas previamente, jadeaba con fuerza y le temblaban las patas… tenemos que apresurarnos, en especial yo… empiezo a sentir que el segundo golpe de adrenalina está por abandonar mi cuerpo, y si lo hace antes de tiempo… moriré sin duda alguna.

* * *

**Narración de Johan:**

– Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – Inicio la conversación

– Soy Spike – Dice el pequeño reptil, tendiendo hacia a mí con timidez una de sus garritas

– Es un placer conocerte pequeño amiguito, mi nombre es Johan – Le correspondo el saludo, estrechando con cuidado las pequeñas garras, Viviana se interpone e interrumpe el saludo

– ¡Y! mi nombre es Viviana, es un gusto conocerte – Lo saluda agarrándolo de las axilas y luego lo empieza a acariciar y a apretarles las mejillas – ¡Aww! Eres una cosita tierna, me gustaría llevarte a mi casa y a cuidarte todo el día, quisiera conocer más de ti preciosura

– ¡No soy una preciosura! Son un aterrador dragón, para que lo sepas

– ¿De verdad eres un dragón? ¡Aww! Entonces eres el dragón más aterradoramente adorable que he visto – Se expresa Viviana en una tonalidad maternal mientras lo levanta y le da besitos en las mejillas y en la frente, el pequeñito solo frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos en modo de frustración y enojo, yo por su puesto no pude contener la risa

– ¡Ya basta! Los otros dos también se burlaron y ¿Ahora ustedes también? – Exclama con enojo – Yo mejor me voy…

El dragoncito avanza unos pasos en dirección a la salida.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto Crimson

– ¿No es obvio? Voy a buscar a Twilight y a las demás ponis

– Mmmmm… no sé quiénes son pero, ¿Acaso sabes en dónde están?

– Emmmm… no, no tengo idea

– ¿Entonces a donde crees que vas amiguito? – Le pregunto en una tonalidad seria, al ver que no respondía, continúe con un tono más inquisidor – ¿Sabes algo? Quizás tus amiguitas ponis estén allá afuera encadenadas, o tal vez estén muertas… porque mientras estuviste encerrado en una estatua, la batalla entre mis amigos y ese rey Sombra se cobró muchas vidas

– Mis amigas… están… ¿Muertas? – Tartamudea la criatura, y unas lágrimas empiezan a anegar sus ojos – No puede ser… ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

– Si no me crees, compruébalo mirando a través de una vidriera el desastre que causo ese unicornio malvado

El pequeño se acercó con titubeo a una de las vidrieras, y se horroriza al ver dicho desastre, Viviana me golpea fuerte en el hombro y me dice.

– ¡Eres idiota! Como se te ocurre decirle eso al pequeño, ¿Quieres traumarlo de por vida o qué?

– Lo lamento pero, tiene que enterarse de la cruda verdad, debe enfrentar el hecho de que tal vez sus amiguitas ponis estén muertas

– Eres un imbécil – Me insulta y luego me golpea en la cabeza, se levanta y se acerca al pequeño para acariciarle la cabeza

– Oye… no le hagas caso a lo que dijo el idiota de Johan, el solo dice mentiras

– Pe-pero ¿Qué tal si lo que él dijo es verdad? – Gimotea el pequeño reptil, mientras se limpia sus lagrimas

– Mmmm… vez a tus amiguitas en algún lado de la ciudad – El pequeño revisa el lugar con un poco de recelo a travez de la vidriera

– No… no las veo por ningún lado

– ¡Vez! A lo mejor tus amigas están bien, deben estar en algún otro lado

– ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Te lo puedo asegurar, ahora vamos, tienes que contarnos todo, ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡Sí! – Se recompone y luego se dirige a donde estamos Crimson y yo – ¿Sabes? Tu forma de consolar… te pareces un poco a una amiga… Fluttershy

– ¿En serio? Vaya… lo tomare como un cumplido – Dice Viviana un poco confundida

Después de que Spike se sintiera un poco más aliviado, nos reunimos en un círculo, y poco después se oye en la sala del trono un estruendo… ¡Mierda! Tenemos que apresurarnos.

– Bien Spike – Toma la palabra Viviana – Me imagino que fue ese rey Sombra el que te encerró en esa estatua, ¿Verdad?

– Aja… fue él

– Bien, ahora te pregunto, ¿Recuerdas algún suceso antes de que te encerrara?

– Mmmm… no sé, mi mente esta algo nublada, pero lo intentare – Se sienta en las piernas de Viviana y se frota la cabeza con sus garras, en un intento de recordar –…Recuerdo que el rey Sombra tomó el corazón de cristal antes que la princesa Cadance y yo… se apodera del imperio corrompiendo dicho corazón… Todos los ponis son capturados, en especial a la princesa Cadance y a Shining Armor… Twilight fracasa su prueba… Todo esto es por mi culpa

– De que hablas – Inquiero ladeando un poco la cabeza

– Que todo este desastre, todo lo que está pasando ahora es por mi culpa… no debí fallarle a Twilight, debí ser más rápido y agarrar ese corazón de cristal… no merezco vivir después de eso – Se castiga mientras se tapa la cara con sus garras

– Oye, no es tu culpa – Lo calma Crimson, colocando su casco en el hombro de Spike – Ya todo quedó en el pasado, ahora puedes redimirte, observa…

Crimson nos señala con su otro casco, esbozando una sonrisa de determinación.

– Estas personas vinieron desde un lugar muy lejano para darnos a todos una nueva oportunidad… los otros dos, Alan y Daniel son unos guerreros formidables, han peleado contra ese rey durante varias horas y le están ganando… véame a mí como ejemplo, mis esperanzas se renovaron gracias a ellos, arriesgaron sus vidas para rescatarme, y ahora lo hacen por todos… así que debemos encontrar ese corazón de cristal y acabar con el de una vez por todas

– Está bien, ahora no es momento para lamentarse, todavía hay esperanzas

– Asi se habla Spike

– Gracias… este… ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Me llamo Crimson Heart

– Mucho gusto en conocerte – Lo abraza con afecto, nosotros quedamos un poco enternecidos por esa escena – Gracias por tus palabras

– ¡Bien! – Lo interrumpo ya que no hay tiempo que perder – Spike ¿Sabes en donde está el corazón de cristal?

– Bueno… – Corta el abrazo – Creo que está en una recamara secreta ubicada en lo más alto del palacio, solo se llega en un pasadizo secreto que está justo al pie del trono

– ¿De verdad? Pero nunca vimos ese pasadizo por ningún lado – Exclama Viviana ante la duda

– Hay dos gemas de distinto color, que está en la parte del cabezal del trono, si la activas con magia negra, se revelará la entrada del pasadizo

– ¿Y cómo se supone que la activamos? – Inquiero en una tonalidad seria – No somos magos ni nada por el estilo

– ¡Mmmm! Eso es un problema… – Exclama Spike mientras se lleva una de sus garras a la barbilla –… ¡Ah ya se! El rey Sombra lo puede activar, hay que convencerlo, pero como haremos eso...

Crimson levanta la cabeza, con una expresión ceñida y sonriendo levemente dice.

– Déjamelo a mí – De repente sale corriendo en dirección a la sala principal

– ¡Crimson! – Exclamamos Viviana y yo al unísono, al verla correr a toda prisa ante el peligro, me vi la necesidad de perseguirla

– Viviana, quédate aquí con Spike… yo iré tras Crimson, ahora vuelvo

Corro tras ella para alcanzarla antes de que cometa alguna estupidez, pero ella corre más rápido que yo. Justo al llegar a la entrada de la sala principal, se detiene y se esconde en una de las columnas, espiando la pelea, la sigo y me escondo en la misma columna, luego le riño.

– ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso estás loca como para llegar e intervenir en esta pelea?

– Lo… lo siento, pero debo decírselo a Alan, él sabrá que hacer, estoy segura de ello – Me dice esbozando media sonrisa

– Pues… bueno, eso está bien, pero, es muy imprudente de tu parte irte así… ¿Qué pasaría si el rey Sombra te encontrara desprevenida?

– Perdona, debí decírselos – Se disculpa bajando la cabeza

– Bueno, ya no importa, por ahora debemos esperar el momento propicio para decírselo a Alan o a Daniel

Nos quedamos espiando la pelea que se llevaba a cabo… ahora esta pelea, tiene largas pausas, debido al terrible agotamiento por parte de los tres, y por momentos se reanuda, se escuchaba los choques de espadas y los rayos volaban el dirección aleatoria, en un momento dado, un enorme bloque de cristal manda a volar a Alan en dirección nuestra, al estrellarse, rápidamente lo arrastro hacia la columna, cuando se recupera, se sorprende al vernos y nos riñe por desobedecerlo.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar buscando ese corazón

– Lo sé, lo sé – Lo calmo en un tono suave – Pero debemos decirte algo de suma importancia…

– ¡Ya sabemos dónde está el corazón! – Me interrumpe Crimson con entusiasmo

– ¿De verdad? Genial... – Esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción – ¿Y en dónde está?

– Esta en un pasadizo oculto justo al pie del trono, tienes que activar el cristal en el cabezal para que se revele la entrada – Le dice Crimson a Alan mientras lo ayuda a incorporarse – Solo el rey Sombra puede activarlo

– Bien, gracias por la ayuda… este, perdóneme, aun no se tu nombre...

– Crimson… Crimson Heart – Le dice con una tierna sonrisa

– Gracias Crimson – Le agradece acariciándole la cabeza – Ahora necesito que traigan a los demás, yo me encargaré del resto

– Está bien – Le contesta y luego se devuelve en dirección a la sala de la estatua, para traer a los demás

– Johan – Me llama en voz alta – Cuando el pasadizo este abierto, llevaras a Crimson y Viviana a Spike lo más rápido que puedan, antes de que el unicornio lo cierre, ¿Entendido?

– Entendido

– Mantente alerta…

Se regresa al campo de batalla, adopta una posición de guardia, esperando a que nos reunamos todos, momentos después, los demás llegan, e inmediatamente, Alan llama su atención.

– ¡Hey! ¡Rey Sombra! – La bestia voltea a verlo con recelo – Sabes que no puedes ganar esta pelea

– ¡JAJAJAJA! Tú no puedes decir eso, por lo que veo, estas a punto de morir, ya sea de una manera u otra – Gruñe al ver su lamentable estado

– Aun así… ya has intentado de todo para asesinarme, tanto a Daniel como a mí, y no te has servido de nada – Sonríe con sarcasmo – Además, ya no puedes convertirte en un espectro, cada vez que lo haces, terminas más agotado…

– ¡Eso es mentira! – Grita a todo pulmón con esa voz siniestra

– ¡Admítelo "Su majestad"! En tu estado… ya no puedes matarme

– ¡CALLATE!

Su cuerno brilla con violencia, disparando un gran rayo en dirección a Alan, lo esquiva pegando un salto hacia su izquierda, otros dos rayos son disparados, pero los vuelve a esquivar dando giros a su izquierda, quedando solo de rodillas.

– ¡JEJEJEJE! Ves que todavía puedo matarte – Gruñe la bestia con una perversa sonrisa

– Eso no es verdad, solo jugaba contigo

– ¡Mentira! Esquivas los rayos que te lanzo, porque sabes que moririas si te alcanza uno

– ¿Enserio imbécil? – Se incorpora con dificultad, ayudándose con su espada – ¡Lanza tu ultimo rayo! Te juro que esta vez no me moveré, y te probaré que no puedes hacerme daño

El unicornio, mostrando sus colmillos ensangrentados, apunta su cuerno y empieza a brillar con fuerza, Alan extiende sus brazos y no cede ni un solo centímetro… cuando el rayo es disparado, en un movimiento, empuña su espada con una mano y con la palma de la otra, apoya la punta de la misma y lo coloca al frente de él, el rayo impacta ferozmente la parte plana de la espada, arrastrando a Alan varios metros, pero con esfuerzo dirige el reflejo del rayo en dirección al cristal, dicho reflejo activa el cristal y un ligero temblor se hace presente, para abrir paso a un gran pasadizo oscuro que se revela al pie del trono, su espada se parte, enviándolo lejos hacia un muro.

– ¡MUCHACHOS AHORA! – Nos avisa en voz alta mientras esta en el suelo – ¡Daniel escóltalos hacia el pasadizo!

Es el momento perfecto para actuar, Viviana sale corriendo llevando a Spike consigo, mientras tanto, levanto y cargo a Crimson y salgo a correr todo lo que puedo. El rey unicornio se da cuenta de que ha sido engañado, y con gran furia nos dice.

– ¡Detente ahí humanos! No los dejare pasar…

Dispara un rayo hacia el cristal, provocando que lentamente se cierre el pasadizo, Daniel empuña su espada y lo abanica hacia su cuerno, interrumpiendo el flujo del rayo. Aprovechamos ese tiempo extra para entrar con éxito al pasadizo, justo antes de que se cierre.

_(Música de ambientación: Decrepitude II – Burzum)_

Celebramos con satisfacción de que el plan funcionase, al analizar el lugar parcialmente oscuro gracias a que algunas antorchas iluminan y rodean el sendero, el lugar prácticamente es un foso profundo, cuyas escaleras rusticas y en espiral conducen hasta el fondo. Spike nos indica el camino a seguir, ya que nos menciona, que ya ha recorrido ese pasadizo junto con su compañera Twilight.

Bajamos por un buen rato la escalera de caracol hasta llegar al fondo, en ella solamente hay una puerta de madera con un cristal negro en la parte de arriba.

– Bien, ¿Y ahora qué? – Inquiero con un poco de inquietud

– Déjame pensar en un plan… – Responde Spike llevándose una de sus garras hacia la barbilla

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Dice Viviana un tanto molesta – Solamente hay que cruzar esa puerta, allá nos conducirá hacia el corazón

Apresuradamente se va hacia la puerta, Spike con una expresión de gran susto la advierte.

– ¡No lo hagas! ¡No toques esa puerta! – En ese momento, ya era demasiado tarde

Viviana abre la puerta ignorando la advertencia del dragoncito, para colmo solo revela un pedazo de muro del foso, pero el cristal negro de la parte de arriba, empieza a brillar de manera inusual, tocándola en la frente con un tenue rayo.

– ¡Viviana! – Exclamo alarmado – ¡Háblame! ¿Estás bien?

No me responde, sus ojos se iluminaron con una tonalidad verdosa reflejando una mirada perdida, comprobando que se halla en un estado de letargo total.

* * *

**Narración de Viviana:**

_…No sé qué carajos paso, solo sé que iba a abrir la puerta de madera y… ¡Ahora estoy en mi hogar!... ¿Cómo llegue ahí?_

Observo estupefacta la casa de Johan, en especial su garaje… allá están los muchachos en el dicho garaje, conversando y afinando los instrumentos.

– ¡No puedo creerlo!... estoy en casa

Suspiro con gran alivio, colocando la mano hacia mi pecho… Sabía que no estaba loca, toda esa mierda de ese mundillo atestado de ponis parlantes y un rey enloquecido, ya pasó. Solamente fue una fantasía extraña, así que con una gran sonrisa me dirijo al garaje… creo que ya es hora de ensayar.

– ¡Chicos! ¡Ya llegue! – Les saludo con entusiasmo

Los chicos no me devuelven el saludo, solo voltean a verme y con una expresión ceñida.

– ¡Qué groseros! Bueno no importa, vamos a ensayar, ¿Dónde está mi bajo?

– Qué haces acá – Inquiere Daniel en un tono altanero

– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Están muy raros el día de hoy – Pregunto estando confundida

– Acaso no leíste el mensaje que te deje en el muro de Facebook – Dice Johan con un tono serio – ¡Te echamos de la banda!

– ¡QUÉ! – Me alarmo enormemente con la noticia – ¡Co-como así! ¿Me echan de la banda?

– ¡Oh! Al fin lo captas jajaja – Se burla Daniel

– Pe-pe-pero ¿Por qué?

– ¡Hmm! Parece que tu poca capacidad cerebral aun no procesa la información – Me insulta ahora Johan – ¡Te reemplazamos!

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién?

– Como regalo de despedida te lo contare… te reemplazamos por una bajista que es mejor que tú, más técnica y más estilizada… se llama Amy

Quede desconcertada y devastada con esas palabras, los dos idiotas se burlaban de mí, Alan solo se queda callado y me mira con lastima.

– Chicos… díganme que esto es una broma enfermiza – Los muchachos solo se reían más y más, confirmándome que no es una broma

– Lo lamento mucho Viviana – Toma la palabra Daniel – Fue divertido tenerte en la banda pero, solo te usamos como apoyo, la verdad, durante años estuvimos buscando a una bajista de verdad… y ya que al fin la encontramos, ya no te necesitamos mas

– Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que Amy llegue

– No… no chicos… no me hagan esto – Unas lágrimas recorren mi rostro y caen al suelo – ¡Alan! Di algo por favor…

Alan empieza a acentuar media sonrisa y dirigiéndose a mí me dice en un tono fustigador y con una mirada inquisidora.

– ¿Sabes que estás en propiedad privada, niña?… si no te vas ahora mismo, te echare del lugar a la fuerza, y no me importa si eres una chica, de todas manera lo haré

Los tres se carcajean fuertemente ante mi desgracia… _esto es una pesadilla, como ha podido suceder esto_… me tiro de rodillas y cubro mi cara con las manos y me echo a llorar desconsoladamente.

…

…

– ¡Viviana!

…

…

– ¡Viviana!

…

…

– ¡VIVIANA DESPIERTA!

Me despierto muy alterada y jadeando constantemente. Veo a Johan sosteniéndome con sus brazos y con una expresión desasosiega, y a los demás rodeándome con esa misma expresión.

– Jo-Johan… ¿En dónde estoy?

– ¡Ohh! Gracias a Dios que estas bien… no te preocupes, aún estamos en el pasadizo de ese rey enloquecido

De pronto me siento muy feliz y muy aliviada, me alegro de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

– ¡Ohh Johan! Tuve una pesadilla horrible… pensé que estaba en mi hogar, ustedes estaban en el garaje… me echaban de la banda – Una lagrima recorre mi rostro

– Solamente fue una pesadilla… Eso jamás pasara… – Me consuela y me limpia la lagrima de la mejilla con su dedo pulgar –…Tu eres la mejor bajista del mundo, créeme que sin ti, la banda no existiría, y estoy hablando por todos, hasta por Alan… eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a la banda… ¡No! Mentira, ¡Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en nuestras vidas! Te debemos mucho

– Gracias Johan, eso significa mucho para mí – Lo abrazo con cariño y le doy un beso en la mejilla, él me corresponde el abrazo y el beso en seguida

– Te lo advertí – Interrumpe Spike con un tono burlón – Te dije que no tocaras esa puerta, está hechizada con la magia negra del rey Sombra, que te lleva a tu peor temor

– ¡Ohh! Lo siento Spike, debí escucharte – Corto el abrazo y me incorporo, pero un dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza me hace caer otra vez

– ¡Cuidado! – Exclama Crimson y Johan, y me sujetan de nuevo

– ¡Auch! ¡Auch!... mi cabeza, ¿Qué sucedió?

– Si quieres te lo explico – Dice Crimson un tanto preocupada – Mientras estabas hipnotizada por el hechizo, retrocediste con rapidez y te estrellaste en ese muro

Me señala con su casco el muro, que esta parcialmente agrietado.

– Ahhh, eso paso entonces – Murmure y me tocaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza – Pero me pegue muy duro, ¡Auch!

– Espera un momento – Murmura Spike merodeando el muro agrietado – este muro tiene un aspecto diferente

El dragoncito tantea el muro con sus garras, provocando más grietas, hasta que de un suave golpe, el pedazo de muro se desploma, revelando otra puerta de madera.

– ¡Wow! ¡Chicos! Miren aquí hay otra puerta – Exclama Spike alarmado señalando la puerta

– ¡Ahh no! No voy a volver a tocar una de esas malditas puertas – Le digo en un tono agresivo

Spike revisa y tantea la puerta para asegurarse de que no está hechizada, después de unos momentos nos confirma.

– No se preocupen chicos, la puerta no tiene nada, es seguro cruzarla

– Bien, lo cruzare primero, espero que no haya nada inusual – Dice Johan con determinación

Con un poco de titubeo, Johan abre la puerta y entra con extrema cautela, sin nada más que hacer, decidimos esperarlo para saber después que es lo que encuentra, pero segundos después, nos llama de manera alarmante desde el otro extremo de la puerta.

– ¡MUCHACHOS! ¡Vengan acá rápido!

Nos asustó de golpe, pensando que alguna criatura, o monstruo se haya en dicha habitación, pero igualmente decidimos a entrar… la entrada a un corredor tiene un aspecto tan lúgubre y deprimente como el exterior del palacio, la humedad rodeaba el lugar y de paso la putrefacción y el moho manaba desde los rincones, llenando nuestros pulmones con cada inhalación, las arcadas no faltaban con cada paso que daba… al parecer, el corredor oscuro conduce a una levemente luminosa habitación.

– ¡Muchachos! Por aquí – Vocifera Johan indicando el camino

La incertidumbre no se hizo esperar… ¿Qué habrá en ese lugar?... recorrimos el estrecho lugar hasta llegar a la entrada de esa amplia habitación, las antorchas encendidas colocadas alrededor de las paredes revelan una espeluznante realidad… calabozos.

– ¡No puede ser! – Exclaman Crimson y Spike al ver el horrible escenario

– ¡Pero que mierda es esto! – Exclamo de manera muy asustada

El escenario es meramente espantoso, había una gran cantidad de calabozos, en ellas, estaban llenos de ponis, muchos de ellos, muy pequeños que lloraban por sus padres y madres, también estaban algunos ponis ancianos y algunos enfermos, ambos en su lecho de muerte, y uno que otro pony común y corriente. Mientras recorríamos los calabozos, esos pobres ponis rogaban por nuestra ayuda, hasta algunos pedían que lo matasen… nos sentíamos muy mal, y al mismo tiempo nos sentíamos impotentes porque no podíamos ayudarlo de ningún modo, no por el momento... por ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar ese corazón, así que los calmamos como pudimos.

– ¡Amigos ponis! – Toma la palabra Johan – La ayuda está aquí, pronto los sacaremos de este lugar… pero les pido una sola cosa… ¡Aguarden aquí y espérenos! ¡Resistan un poco… pronto este infierno acabara!

Las palabras de Johan surten efecto de manera inmediata, a pesar de que algunos ponis nos miraban con temor por el hecho de que nunca vieron a un ser humano, nos agradecían y hasta nos alababan por ello, Crimson y Spike sonreían ante dichas palabras, en especial el dragoncito, ahora se le veía más confiado y relajado estar junto a nosotros.

Continuamos recorriendo el lugar hasta el final del corredor, había una puerta que bloqueaba el camino, lo cubrían con una serie de grandes y pesadas cadenas, que terminaban en un enorme candado en su centro, por un momento pensamos en devolvernos pero no hay alternativa, tenemos que abrir esa puerta.

Solo se me ocurrió abrir el candado con un gancho para el pelo, por suerte traigo algunos, traté de forzar la cerradura, pero varios ganchos se doblaron, así que Johan lo intenta y por fortuna, el candado se abre y cae pesadamente en el suelo, seguido de las largas cadenas provocando un estruendoso ruido. Johan abre la puerta lentamente, provocando un chirriante ruido un poco escalofriante… entramos todos y quedamos atónitos por lo que vimos... si la habitación de los calabozos fue bastante tétrico, este sin lugar a dudas es diez veces peor… es una pequeña habitación cuadrada vacía, excepto por ocho ponis que se ubican en las paredes, tres en cada pared lateral y dos en la pared frontal, todos colgados en cruz, atados de sus patas y cuello con grilletes de hierro, tienen un avanzado estado de desnutrición ya que estan muy delgadas y las costillas y las facciones huesudas del rostro se le ve con suma facilidad, el hedor de la habitación es nauseabundo, debido a las mezcla de sus propias deposiciones que apestaban el lugar… me quede temblando del horror y me lleve las manos hacia mi boca en señal de extrema conmoción, Johan se lleva las manos hacia la cabeza con la misma expresión que yo, Spike se conmueve por ver ese nuevo escenario y a pesar del pútrido olor, entra corriendo en su ayuda.

– ¡TWILIGHT! – Gritaba el dragoncito, dirigiéndose hacia una unicornio de pelaje de color lavanda y su melena y cola de color violeta azulado con dos franjas de color morado y rosa

…

…

– ¡TWILIGHT! ¡RESPONDEME! ¡SOY YO, SPIKE! –Vocifera de nuevo agitándola levemente

– ¿S-Spike? – Poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos – Spike, ¿Eres tú?...

* * *

_**Bien, les aseguro que el próximo capitulo sera la **_**_conclusión, no les voy a rogar por reviews, ya que no recibo muchos jejeje_**

**_No importa, aun así continuaré con el fic, aun si nadie lo lee, pero igualmente aprecio mucho a los que si se toman la molestia de leerlo._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._**


	6. La Caída, Parte 1 - Rescate y Hallazgo

_**Hola de nuevo a los pocos que me están siguiendo, se que me demoré bastante en actualizar esta historia, y como les prometí aquí les tengo la conclusión de esta parte del relato, que estará divido en tres partes... así es, una de las razones por la cual tarde bastante en publicar, aparte de mis estudios, es en concluir toda la historia, en otras palabras, la segunda y tercera parte ya la tengo hecha al igual que esta, así que lo publicaré en pocos días, eso es para poder generar un poco de expectativa.**_

_**Sin nada mas que agregar, que disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

_...Momentos previos…_

El rey Sombra, con una expresión de rabia y mostrando sus colmillos ensangrentados, lanza un poderoso rayo directo hacia Alan… el humano de cabellera negra y larga, y con su particular y fría mirada que lo caracteriza, no retrocede ante ese ataque, empuña su espada y lo ubica al frente para bloquearlo, la fuerza del choque entre el rayo y la espada lo arrastra forzosamente varios metros hasta quebrar el arma y mandarlo a volar hasta estrellarse contra un muro… no sin antes lograr que el reflejo del rayo sea enviado al cristal ubicado en el cabezal del trono, haciendo que se revele un pasadizo secreto y oscuro.

– ¡MUCHACHOS AHORA!... ¡Daniel, escóltalos hacia el pasadizo! – Gritó Alan mientras yace en el suelo

Johan y Viviana actúan de inmediato, cargando consigo a Crimson y a Spike, en dirección al pasadizo. El rey Sombra se percata del engaño y trata de detenerlos.

– ¡Detente ahí humanos! No los dejaré pasar…

El unicornio dispara otro rayo hacia el cristal, provocando que se pasadizo de cierre lentamente… hubiera logrado frustrar el plan de Alan, si no fuera por un golpe de espada hacia su cuerno, cortesía del humano de melena castaña y larga, y de constitución fuerte, Daniel. El golpe interrumpe el flujo del rayo, dándole tiempo para que los demás entraran al pasadizo a tiempo, antes de cerrarse por completo.

– ¡NOOOOOO! ¡MALDITOS! – Exclama con fuerza el rey unicornio ante el fracaso

Alan, aun postrado en el suelo, sonríe con satisfacción ante el hecho de volver a engañar al rey con uno de sus improvisados planes, se incorpora lentamente, agarra el pedazo de espada que le queda y se acerca paso a paso mientras dice en voz alta.

– "Su majestad", tu derrota ahora es inevitable… solo será cuestión de tiempo, para que encuentren el corazón de cristal y acaben contigo de una vez y para siempre…

El rey queda perplejo ante la contestación del joven humano, ante el enojo, solo puede balbucear lo siguiente.

– Pe-pero… ¿Cómo pudieron averiguar la ubicación del corazón de cristal?

– Jejejejejeje… – Alan empieza a reírse con sarcasmo – Rey Sombra… ¿No notas algo diferente en tu trono?… mmm, no se… cómo que falta algo

El unicornio se voltea y observa de reojo, todo el contorno del trono, tratando de encontrar algo inusual, y de pronto se alarma al notar que falta la estatua.

– ¡LA MALDITA LAGARTIJA!

– ¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding! Eso es correcto mi querido amigo – Exclama Daniel mofándose del unicornio

– Tal vez fue por pura casualidad del momento, o quizás no calculaste bien tu estrategia… pero cuando casi me matas con esa explosión, fui directo a estrellarme con la estatua, liberando a la criatura… – Le contesta Alan con su tono burlón –…Creo que debería agradecerte por ello "Su majestad"… nunca me hubiera imaginado que ese pequeño sería la piedra angular de tu derrota… disfruta de esta dulce ironía, tanto como puedas…

Los dos humanos se acercan y acorralan al rey unicornio con sus respectivas armas, en el caso de Alan, él lo agarra por el mango, con la hoja hacia abajo de tal manera como si fuera un pica hielo, Daniel toma la palabra de la situación.

– ¡Se acabó rey Sombra!… – Lo dice mientras apunta su cuello con la espada – Si te rindes ahora y liberas a todos estos ponis, te daremos tu descanso eterno

El rey lo mira con un profundo rencor y desprecio, pero luego esboza media sonrisa y lo encara.

– ¡Tú crees que esto acabó!... ¡Nunca llegaran al corazón de cristal! – Retrocede con rapidez hacia al pie del trono – Tal vez descubrieron el pasadizo que los conduce a la reliquia, pero el recorrido es tortuoso y largo, y aunque logren estar frente a frente con el artefacto… nunca lo alcanzaran… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Los dos humanos se miraban con desasosiego y confusión ante esas palabras, el rey Sombra continuo hablando con su tenebrosa voz.

– Cuando acaben con ustedes dos, cazaré a sus amigos hasta encontrarlos, y cuando lo haga… ¡Me divertiré torturándolos eternamente!... en especial, a esa voluptuosa humana… se me ocurren un montón de cosas que puedo hacer con ella… ¡JEJEJEJEJEJE!

Alan y Daniel se muestran alterados y furiosos, en especial el humano de melena oscura, ya que al oír esas sucias palabras, crece en su interior una rabia incontrolable. Sorprende al rey de improviso, derribándolo violentamente y clava el pedazo de espada en el suelo a un par de centímetros de su cuello, observa al asombrado unicornio y masculla.

– ¡Estás muerto pirobo, me escuchaste! Acabas de firmar tu certificado de defunción…

El rey sale de su impresión y empieza a sonreír ante el ahora peligroso humano, le dispara un rayo con el propósito de herirlo en la cabeza, pero lo esquiva y aprovechando la ocasión, lo quita de encima, luego se da medio giro y se incorpora, Daniel también lo amenaza.

– No permitiré que los toques caballo maricón… – Le apunta nuevamente la espada en el cuello – En estos momentos no me importa si encuentran el corazón o no… ahora mismo, me encargaré personalmente de que esta noche, dejes de existir de la faz de este mundo…

Los tres se hallaban terriblemente agotados, se miran de forma mordaz y preparados para lo que fuera a suceder… dos humanos… un maligno unicornio… enfrascados en esta última batalla y ellos saben muy bien una cosa… que si es necesario, darán su vida por la causa.

…

_…Momento actual…_

_…_

Mientras tanto, los otros dos humanos, una pony de cristal y un pequeño dragón se aventuraron por el pasadizo oscuro, con el propósito de encontrar el corazón de cristal… en el trayecto hallaron una puerta secreta que los conducía a una serie de calabozos y que en ellos yacían más ponis prisioneros, tanto potrillos como ancianos y enfermos, pero la aventura se interrumpe abruptamente al toparse con una última puerta, y que al abrirla, se horrorizan al ver a las Mane Six, a la princesa Cadance y a Shining Armor… todos yacientes en las paredes, a punto de morir por inanición, y atados de sus patas y cuellos con grilletes de hierro, en una posición crucificada.

* * *

**Narración de Viviana:**

_(Música de ambientación: Decrepitude I – Burzum)_

– Spike, ¿Eres tú?... – Musita la unicornio de color lavanda

– Si Twilight, soy yo… he venido a rescatarte

De pronto, la expresión del rostro de la unicornio cambia a una de alegría extrema y nostalgia. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, gime.

– ¡Oh Spike! ¡Spike! En serio eres tú… – Unas lágrimas de regocijo caen en las mejillas del pequeño dragón – ¡Estas vivo! Gracias a Celestia que estas vivo

– No llores más Twilight, voy a sacarte de aquí… – Spike con un gran esfuerzo, trata de forzar la cerradura de los grilletes de sus patas traseras con sus garras, los pequeños gemidos del dragón provocaron que se despierte las demás ponis

– Q-Que sucede aquí… – Musita una poni con un acento peculiar de campo, cuyo pelaje es de color naranja y cuya melena despeinada y cola es de color rubio y portaba un sombrero de vaquero – ¿Quién está ahí?

– ¡No puede ser! – Exclama casi en un susurro otra unicornio, esta vez, de un pelaje de color blanco y su melena ondulada pero decaída y cola es de color índigo – ¿Podrás ser tú? ¡Mi Spikey - Wikey!

El dragoncito sonríe levemente y se ruboriza, las demás no tardaron en reaccionar al ver al dragón. Con una gran alegría y conmoción le claman al pequeño.

– ¡Spike! Amigo… que bueno que llegaste… a salvarnos… – Musita una poni… ¿Con alas?... su pelaje es de color cian y cuya melena desmechada y cola es bastante particular, conformando una matiz de los colores de un arcoíris

Al ver junto con Johan a esa poni de melena multicolor con alas, quedamos levemente impresionados, en este mundo existen criaturas tales como ponis, unicornios y ahora esos ponis con alas, que, si mal no recuerdo en un libro de mitologías que me prestó Alan, se llaman pegasos.

– ¡Ohhh Spike!... gracias a Celestia que estas bien…pensé que habías muerto… – Susurra de modo casi inaudible otra pegaso, de pelaje color amarillo claro y de melena lacia y desarreglada con una ondulación en las puntas, y cola de color rosa pálido

– ¡OHH! Muchas, muchas muchas muchas gracias por venir aquí Spike… estoy muy, muy feliz de que estés aquí – Agradece en voz moderada y animosa, otra poni, esta vez, de pelaje color rosa claro, y su melena y cola es de color rosa fuerte… el detalle que me dejo un tanto confundida, radica en que antes de que viera a Spike, su melena y cola lo tenían lacio, ahora al verlo, se le esponjo y se le desmarañó

Los otros dos ponis que se ubican en la pared frontal, trataron de pedirle ayuda al dragoncito, pero solo pudieron gemir debido a que, a diferencia de las demás, ellos tienen un bozal, así que no pudieron hablar. Spike se le ve impresionado pero a la vez se le ve un poco abrumado, su expresión cambia a uno de leve tristeza y agacha la cabeza mientras murmura.

– Chicas… gracias pero, no deberían agradecerme por esto, yo no vine al rescate… deberían agradecerles a ellos – Señala la puerta, en donde estamos nosotros – Amigos, pueden entrar por favor...

En ese momento, me vi involucrado directamente en auxiliar a estas ponis, iba a dar mi primer paso a entrar pero Johan me detiene agarrándome del brazo y me susurra al oído.

– ¿Estás loca? ¿Enserio vas a entrar a ayudarlos?

– Pe-pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? Ya lo escuchaste, debemos ayudarlas

– Chicos… – Nos llama Crimson tratando de interrumpir la conversación – ¿No van a entrar?

Mientras tanto no le poníamos atención y seguíamos murmurando.

– ¿Acaso quieres hacer eso ahora? Te recuerdo, que estamos aquí por el corazón de cristal… no podemos perder el tiempo

– ¿Entonces pretendes que las dejemos aquí hasta no sé cuánto tiempo?

– Lo siento Viviana, pero yo no voy a entrar, ni tu tampoco… ¡Ya vistes como están esas ponis! ¡Se van a morir en cualquier momento! No podemos hacer nada para ayudarlas… lo único que harían es retrasarnos, y más si terminamos arrastrando sus cadáveres, si fallecen…

Me enojo bastante con él, no me esperaba esa contestación tan cruel… ni siquiera Alan respondería de esa manera… estaba a punto de darle una cachetada pero logro contenerme apretando mi puño.

– ¿Chicos? ¿No me oyeron? ¡Ayúdenme a liberarlas por favor! – Exclama Spike dentro de la habitación con desasosiego

– ¡Alla voy Spike!

Le contesta Crimson y procede a entrar a la habitación, mientras tanto, Johan y yo aun seguíamos discutiendo entre susurros.

– ¡Tu no me vas a prohibir a hacer esto, Johan! Si tú no quieres liberarlas, está bien, es tu problema, ¡Pero no voy a dejarlas morir aquí! – Avanzo un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero Johan vuelve a detenerme agarrándome con brusquedad el brazo

– ¡Viviana! También te tengo que recordar, que nuestros amigos están allá arriba peleando con ese maldito unicornio, arriesgando sus vidas por todos nosotros… – Me suelta enseguida y continua hablando con más calma – Sé que es difícil esta situación, también sé que es duro verlas en ese estado… pero no voy a sacrificar la vida de nuestros colegas, por ellas.

–…Tienes razón… – Le contesto lacónicamente – Alan y Daniel está peleando por todos nosotros… Tanto por usted y por mí, ¡Y también por todos estos ponis!... si ellos estuviera aquí, harían exactamente lo mismo que yo voy a hacer, ¿Qué pensarían ellos, si se enteraran de que dejaste morir a un grupo de ponis, cuando tenías la oportunidad de salvarlos?

Johan se queda impresionado y no me contesta, así que continúo hablándole.

– Sé que nuestra prioridad es encontrar el corazón de cristal, pero te tengo que decir algo… si no fuera por la ayuda de Spike, jamás habríamos dado en este sitio y por ende, nunca hubiéramos llegado al artefacto… se lo debemos, y lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él, es ayudar a sus amigas…

De repente, la expresión de Johan cambia a uno de culpa y resignación. Estando cabizbajo murmura.

– Tienes razón Viviana… te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, es que… esta situación es muy agobiante, y mi paciencia se agota… me estoy desesperando…

– Lo sé, lo se… yo también estoy abrumada por esta situación, hasta no sé cómo carajos nos metimos en esto…

– ¡Chicos! ¡Sé que están ahí! – Exclama Spike un poco irritado desde la habitación – ¿No van a Ayudarme?

– ¿A quién henos… le estás hablando? – Inquiere una de las ponis que están dentro de la habitación, por su acento diría que es la poni naranja

– ¡Vamos Johan!

Asiente con la cabeza y con un poco de nerviosismo entramos a la habitación, el hedor fue tal, que tuvimos que taparnos la nariz con el antebrazo y respirar por la boca.

– Siento la tardanza Spike, ya estamos aquí – Me disculpo con el dragoncito, por supuesto, él sonríe al vernos

– ¡Aghr! Este lugar apesta a pura mierda… voy a vomitar si no nos apuramos – Me susurra Johan al oído

Las demás ponis quedan realmente anonadadas al vernos, en especial la pegaso de color amarillo claro, que soltó un ahogado grito, los segundos que pasaron viéndonos fueron bastante incómodos.

– ¿Qu-Quienes son ustedes? – Inquiere la unicornio lavanda

– ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué clase de monstruos son? – Exclama la pegaso de color cian

Johan y yo reflejamos una expresión ceñida frente al comentario, luego de esos segundos, Spike nos presenta.

– ¡Ellos son los sujetos que te mencioné! Él es Johan, y ella es Viviana, y los van a sacar de este lugar

Saludamos agitando una mano con un poco de antipatía mientras que con el otro antebrazo nos tapábamos la nariz, el hedor nos estaba matando.

– Bueno… – Dice Johan – No hay tiempo para fraternizar, así que los vamos a liberar… Viviana, pásame el gancho por favor

Le doy el gancho sin cambiar mi expresión, y al mismo tiempo saco mi último gancho del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, nos acercamos con un poco de cautela para no asustarlas, en este caso, Johan se acerca a la poni naranja y yo me acerco a la unicornio blanca, ella se le veía nerviosa y asustada, así que antes de forzar las cerraduras de los grilletes, le pongo la mano en su cabeza y le susurro.

– Puedes estar tranquila… no te voy a hacer daño – Empiezo a forzar las cerraduras de su cuello, costó un poco de trabajo pero se abrieron los grilletes, luego procedí a abrir las cerraduras de sus patas traseras y de sus cascos delanteros, por el otro lado, Johan hace exactamente lo mismo que yo, tranquilizando a las otras y abriendo las cerraduras

– ¡Ohh querida!... muchas gracias – Me agradece en voz baja

– ¡Shhh! No hables, quédate en silencio

Pronto liberé a la primera, Crimson estuvo conmigo para ayudarme a sacarla del lugar, luego continúe con la pegaso de color amarillo claro, se le veía muy asustadiza, tratando de gemir pidiendo ayuda o algo así, a pesar de que intente calmarla, su nerviosismo y timidez era bastante notorio.

Tanto Johan y yo nos tardamos un poco en abrir las cerraduras, Spike hacía lo mismo con las demás, en este caso, el dragón solo forzaba y abría las cerraduras de las patas traseras gracias a sus pequeñas garras, ya que él es muy pequeño y no alcanzaba los otros grilletes, Crimson estaba alerta para cuando liberábamos a las ponis, ya que nos ayudaba a sacarlas y llevarlas a un sitio más cómodo.

Tardamos aproximadamente una media hora en liberar a seis ponis, solo faltaban los últimos dos, un unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena y cola con dos matices de azul y azul celeste, y una realmente extraña unicornio y al mismo tiempo, pegaso de pelaje rosa claro y melena y cola con tres matices de violeta, rosa y amarillo pálido, nos acercamos y con sumo cuidado, le quitamos los bozales de sus hocicos, ellos nos miran con una rara mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo, los calmamos en voz baja.

– No se preocupen… este tormento está por acabar – Dice Johan

– Muchas gracias forasteros… no saben lo felices… que estamos – Nos agradece la unicornio-pegaso

– Les agradecemos mucho pero, tengo mis dudas… ¿Cómo pudieron llegar hasta acá? – Inquiere el unicornio blanco en voz baja

– No hay tiempo para hacer preguntas, por ahora debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro – Le respondo en un tono suave

Despues de abrir sus cerraduras, cargamos a los últimos dos que faltaban y salimos de esa asquerosa habitación, al frente de dicha habitación, los dejamos en el suelo junto con las otras seis, que yacen casi inmóviles y apenas respirando, debido a que se encuentran en su lecho de muerte. Justo en el medio, Spike acaricia con suavidad a la unicornio lavanda mientras que el unicornio blanco lo consuela con sus palabras.

– Estarás bien hermanita… – Le dice con suavidad – Pronto estaremos en casa…

Por el otro lado, las demás se veían con alegría y con lágrimas en sus ojos, entre todas estiraban con esfuerzo sus patas para tomarse de sus cascos, simbolizando su reunión. Al ver como sufrían pero al mismo tiempo se consolaban estas criaturas, me conmovía nuevamente.

– Johan, míralas – Le dije al oído en un tono quebradizo – Como quisiera tener algo a la mano para dárselas, como suministros o por menos algo de agua

– Ojala tuviéramos algo, pero lo único que teníamos a la mano era la lata de bebida energizante… por ahora debemos apurarnos y hallar otra salida – Se dirige al dragoncito, que continua confortando a la unicornio lavanda – ¡Spike! ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? Porque creo que sacarlas de dónde venimos no es una buena idea

– Mmmm no sé, Solo se me ocurre… devolvernos hacia la puerta hechizada, Twilight sabrá que hacer después – Responde en su voz infantil, mientras señala a la unicornio que tiene a su lado

– ¡Hmm! ¿Así que esta unicornio es Twilight? – Le pregunto mirando a la unicornio lavanda, me le acercó, me arrodillo, y froto levemente su cabeza – Es un gusto conocerte, Spike habla muchas cosas buenas sobre ti

Tanto Twilight como Spike sonríen levemente mientras un ligero rubor recorre sus rostros, me levanto y miro de nuevo el camino, dispuesto a devolvernos hacia la puerta hechizada, pero el problema que se me viene a la mente, radica en lo siguiente.

– ¡Psss! – Le llamo la atención de Johan, para cuando se acerca le murmuro a su oído – ¿Cómo vamos a llevarlos a todos hasta la puerta?

Johan observa al pequeño grupo llevándose la mano hacia la nuca y después de unos segundos me responde.

– No creo que estén en condiciones para andar – Se queda en silencio por unos momentos – ¡Tú qué crees que podemos hacer! Hay que cargarlas a todas por supuesto…

– ¡A todas! ¡Son ocho ponis!

– Lo sé… – Empieza a mirarme de modo sobrio – No te apures, estos ponis no pesan mucho, lo comprobé cargando a Crimson… y será más fácil ya que estas pesan mucho menos que ella.

Johan coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y continúa hablando con un tono de voz más alto.

– Crimson está en condiciones para cargar a una, yo cargaré cuatro, y tú llevarás consigo a las tres restantes… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Asiento con una leve sonrisa. Johan y yo nos acercamos a las ponis y le pedimos ayuda a Spike para que las acomode lo mejor posible mientras lo estemos cargando. Después de unos minutos el asunto quedó así… Crimson carga al unicornio blanco, aunque este dice que puede andar por su cuenta, será mejor que ella este alerta por si las dudas; Johan carga a las dos pegasos en su espalda y a las dos ponis comunes en sus brazos; y yo, por su puesto cargo a las restantes, ósea, a las dos unicornios en mi espalda y a la extraña unicornio-pegaso en mis brazos… a pesar de estar muy delgadas, entre las tres sumaban casi cincuenta kilos de peso, era mucho peso para cargar, es como llevar a otra yo sobre mis espaldas, de todas maneras Spike está detrás de nosotros, pendiente a cualquier percance que se pueda presentar como por ejemplo, si las ponis no se sostienen firmemente, y si se podrían caer… menos mal que el trayecto es relativamente corto.

Después de unos diez minutos y con dificultad, llegamos a nuestro destino, tuvimos que recorrer con lentitud desde esa hedionda habitación, pasando por los calabozos y el estrecho corredor, las ponis trataron de entablar una conversación con nosotros, pero sin ser irrespetuosos les pedimos que se callaran, ya que no podíamos distraernos. Cuando llegamos al sitio, con sumo cuidado las bajamos al suelo, y tanto Johan como yo pudimos descansar al fin… yo por lo menos pude dar un suspiro de alivio.

– Relajémonos un poco – Dice Johan mientras nos sentamos en el suelo de un rincón, los demás asintieron y con un poco de torpeza se arrastraron reuniéndose en círculo

– Bien Spike, ya que estamos aquí… dime, que es lo que puede hacer tu amiguita Twilight – Le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos

– Pues... a eso voy – Contesta el dragón y luego se dirige a su amiga – Twilight, ¿Puedes purificar el cristal de la puerta, como lo hiciste la vez pasada?

La unicornio mira con tristeza hacia el suelo y con una voz temblorosa le responde.

– Lo siento Spike, no puedo hacerlo… el rey Sombra maldijo mi cuerno… no puedo usar mi magia – Señala con su casco su cuerno que, extrañamente está cubierta con esos cristales negros

Ahora que me percato bien, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, los tres unicornios y la unicornio-pegaso tenían sus cuernos cubiertos con esos dichosos cristales.

– ¡Es enserio! – Exclama el dragón alarmado – ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

– Jejejejeje – Se ríe Johan del percance y con resignación le contesta – Por alguna razón, sabía que tu plan no iba a funcionar, dudo mucho que estas ponis nos ayude…

Se sigue riendo irónicamente mientras mira hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados, los demás empiezan a deprimirse del asunto, en especial esa pegaso de color amarillo claro, que apenas oyó el comentario, se cubre la cara con sus patas y empieza a llorar, al verlos de nuevo en esa situación también me pongo triste y soltando un suspiro, digo casi en un susurro.

– Creo que ahora dependemos totalmente de Alan y Daniel…

– Perdon… ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunta casi en susurro la poni naranja con su peculiar acento

Twilight sale de su letargo depresivo y me observa con un poco de curiosidad.

– ¿Qui-Quien es… Alan… y Daniel?

Con la cabeza baja y esbozando media sonrisa le contesto.

– Alan y Daniel… son mis otros amigos… están arriba peleando con el rey Sombra

– ¡De verdad! – Exclamaron débilmente todos apenas me escucharon

– Así es

– Eso es… sorprendente… nadie se enfrenta al rey Sombra, él es demasiado poderoso… ni siquiera yo pude hacerle frente ante su poder – Comenta el unicornio blanco con asombro, luego se me acerca levemente y me pregunta – ¿Qué clase de poderes mágicos poseen ustedes?

– Jejejeje – Río con suavidad y le contesto – ¿Magia? Nosotros no usamos magia… de hecho, carecemos de algún tipo de poder extraño

El unicornio queda boquiabierto ante mi contestación. La unicornio-pegaso se interpone y balbucea por él.

– No tienen magia… y aun así, se atreven a enfrentar a ese ser malvado… no lo puedo creer…

– Pues deberías creerlo – Interrumpe Crimson con una sonrisa – Yo soy la prueba viviente… si ellos no hubiesen llegado, ya estaría muerta en las afueras de la ciudad

– Yo la respaldo – Agrega Spike – Sin ellos, ni siquiera hubiera llegado a ustedes… Alan, uno de los que esta arriba, me liberó cuando estaba aprisionado en una estatua y hubieran visto como engañó al rey Sombra para que él abriera la entrada de este pasadizo, y Daniel, nos protegió en todo momento hasta poder entrar, estos seres son increíbles y son nuestra salvación

Nos señala a los dos con entusiasmo, pero luego ese entusiasmo se desvanece mientras continúa hablando.

– Pero… aunque sean guerreros muy fuertes, por lo que veo, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el rey Sombra los venza… así que si no hacemos nada, todo estará perdido

– ¡No digas eso Spike! – Interrumpe de nuevo Crimson – Yo sé que Alan y Daniel pueden derrotarlo, así como pudieron liberarme de mis ataduras, y también como te liberaron… ellos representan para mí la libertad y el valor, es por eso que por primera vez desde que el rey tomó el poder, tengo fe en una nueva vida, llena de esperanza, armonía y mucho amor… tienes razón en algo Spike, no podemos quedarnos así, esperando a que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio, debemos continuar con nuestra misión. Y es encontrar el corazón de cristal

Las palabras de Crimson son alentadoras y su voz vibró con seguridad, tanto así que las demás ponis abandonaron su depresión y las expresiones en sus rostros cambiaron a uno de sobriedad, y esbozan media sonrisa, reflejando determinación pura, en especial Twilight, que en medio de todas las demás, se levantó con un poco de titubeo mostrando una increíble seriedad, camina hacia al frente de la puerta con torpeza y dice.

– ¡Atrás todos! ¡Voy a sacarlos de aquí!

Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, y soltando leves alaridos, el cuerno de Twilight empieza a brotar chispas, pero al parecer, esos cristales negros que rodean dicho cuerno hacen que las chispas reboten y la lastimen constantemente.

– ¡Twilight! ¡No lo hagas! – Exclama Spike alarmado, y corre tras ella, pero Johan lo frena agarrándolo de su cola

– No tan rápido amiguito… no la interrumpas, déjala a ver que puede hacer

En ese entonces las chispas brotaban con más intensidad, y a pesar del dolor que podía sentir la unicornio, no se detenía ni por un segundo. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, manando gran brillo de color blanco y las chispas se vuelven a intensificar de tal forma, que los cristales negros de su cuerno estallan y un aura de color morado la rodea totalmente, levitando en el proceso y después, un rayo del mismo color se dispara hacia el cristal negro de la parte de arriba de la puerta, iluminándolo al igual que los bordes de la misma. Las demás se alegran al poder ver que su amiga aún puede usar su poder, ademas, Johan y yo quedamos anonadados y boquiabiertos… no pudiendo creer que esa pequeña pony poseía dicho poder. La puerta se abre lentamente, mostrando una habitación enorme y muy iluminada.

– ¡Lo hiciste, lo lograste! Abriste la puerta, sabía que lo lograrías – Exclama Spike con gran exaltación y corre a abrazarla junto con las demás

– Tenía que hacerlo Spike… no podíamos quedarnos más en este sitio…

De repente, la unicornio lavanda se desploma del agotamiento, las demás ponis se alarman y tratan de ayudarla, en especial el dragoncito que la sostiene entre sus pequeños brazos.

– ¡Twily! – Vocifera el unicornio blanco mortificado

– ¡Twilight! ¡Estás bien! – Grita con preocupación la pegaso de color amarillo claro

– ¡Que tienes! ¡Reacciona, reacciona! – Pregunta también con preocupación la unicornio-pegaso

– Estoy bien chicas… no pasa nada… – Le responde a las demás con jadeo

– Creo que no deberías volver hacer eso – Agrega Johan en voz suave mientras se levanta del suelo – Voy a ver que encuentro en esa habitación

–…Johan… la habitación solo hay… – Le contesta Twilight entre cortada

– Shhhh – La interrumpe, luego se acerca y apoyan su mano en la cabeza – No tardare, solo voy a echar un vistazo

Sin dejar que Twilight hable, Johan se dirige a la habitación, entra con un poco de sigilo y luego de unos segundos grita de manera alarmante.

– ¡Carajo! ¡Viviana! Ven a ver esto

– ¡Que pasa! – Le contesto con el mismo tono de voz

Me levanto y entro con merodeo a la habitación para ver qué es lo que Johan quiere que vea, y al llegar, mi frustración aumenta de tal manera, que no pude evitar soltar una grosería al ver un enorme obstáculo.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Vida hijueputa! – Libero un poco de tensión, sin importar que las otras me escuchen – ¡Escaleras! ¿Esto es enserio?

– Jajajajajajaja – Se ríe Johan de la ironía llevándose la mano hacia su nuca – ¡Ayyy Dios mío! Son muchas escaleras

– Quería advertirte… pero no me dejaste hablar – Añade Twilight, arrastrándose a la habitación – Estuve aquí antes… y esas escaleras… nos llevaran al corazón de cristal

– Jejeje… lo siento – Se disculpa Johan con un poco de vergüenza – Debí escucharte

– ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? Yo no pienso subir todas esas escaleras, y menos cargando la todas las demás, es una locura

Johan me observa con preocupación y seriedad, luego dice.

– Me temo que se tendrán que quedar aquí… Viviana, quédate con los demás y cuídalos, yo iré tras ese corazón… ahora vuelvo – Avanza unos cuantos pasos y sube un par de escalones hasta que la unicornio lavanda lo detiene

– ¡Alto!... No es necesario que vayas allá solo

Johan se voltea y ladea la cabeza arqueando una ceja, yo también quedo confusa frente a eso, ahora Twilight me observa y me dirige la palabra.

– ¿Puedes traer a todas las demás?

– Claro – Le respondo con una sonrisa – Johan, ayúdame a traerlas

Asiente con la cabeza y me acompaña a traer a las demás. Después de un rato, volvimos a reunir a todas a la luminosa habitación, entonces Twilight nos dice

– Sujétense todos de mi… voy a realizar un hechizo antigravedad

– ¿Un qué? – Inquiero en un tono despectivo

– Emm… Twi, no creo que debas hacer eso – Murmura la poni naranja

– Es en serio – Añade Spike – Ya estás muy débil

– Necesito hacerlo… – Le responde en voz baja – Debemos llegar al corazón lo más pronto posible

Sin tener ganas de discutir, accedo a sujetarme de ella, las demás, Spike y Johan hacen lo mismo, entonces con gran esfuerzo, Twilight hace brillar su cuerno nuevamente, un gran aura de color morado nos rodea a todos y luego nos hace levitar… lo que pasó después fue totalmente sorprendente… la habitación se puso de cabeza, o tal vez fuimos nosotros, pero lo que hizo fue cambiar nuestra perspectiva, volteando la habitación, ahora las escaleras se convirtieron en un tobogán que se dirige hacia abajo. De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos deslizandonos en dirección hacia otra habitación que supuestamente se encuentra hacia arriba, tanto Johan como yo estamos aterrados mientras sujetábamos a todos los demás.

– ¡Woow! ¡Twilight! No sabía que podías hacer eso – Exclama Johan exaltado

– Si Twilight, ¡Eres increíble! – La alago con la misma exaltación que Johan

– ¡Gracias! – Nos agradece con una gran sonrisa

Después de ese gran espectáculo y demostración de lo que puede hace esta unicornio y después de unos minutos llegamos a una gran entrada, cuando la pasamos, el hechizo se revierte, cambiando de nuevo la perspectiva, colocando la nueva habitación en su lugar, en el proceso caímos de bruces contra el suelo.

– ¡Ugghr! ¿Están todos bien? – Pregunta Twilight y Spike al unísono

– ¡Ajaa! – Exclaman todos con afirmación

– Bien hecho Twily… estoy muy orgulloso – Le contesta el unicornio blanco, acariciando con titubeo su melena, por su puesto, ella lo mira y sonríe agradecida

Nos incorporamos con rapidez Johan, Crimson y yo, y al final… llegamos a nuestro objetivo. Justo en medio de la habitación se encuentra flotando un corazón de cristal de tamaño considerable.

– Al fin, lo logramos – Musito con gran felicidad

– ¡Espera un segundo! – Interrumpe Spike con un poco de azare – Ese corazón tiene un aspecto extraño

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Inquiere Johan con frustración

– Pues… según yo lo recuerdo, el corazón tenía un color celeste brillante, y este… pues, es negro – De pronto sus ojos se le abren de golpe – ¡No puede ser! Casi lo olvido… El rey Sombra lo corrompió, no podemos usarlo para destruirlo

– ¡Agghr! ¡No puede ser! – Exclama con enojo la pegaso cian – ¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?

– ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? – Inquiere la poni rosa poniéndose muy triste

– No se preocupen… – Murmura Twilight – Puedo purificarlo si lo traen conmigo… pero tengan mucho cuidado… no pisen el símbolo que está debajo del corazón… es una trampa

– Bien, yo lo intentare – Dice Johan esbozando media sonrisa

Midiendo con prudencia la distancia entre él y el corazón, estira un poco sus piernas y retrocede hasta casi por un rincón.

– Estoy listo

Tomando un buen impulso, corre con una buena velocidad hasta casi llegar al símbolo, luego salta y agarra con éxito el corazón, aterrizando justo al frente de las demás.

– ¡Lo tengo! – Exclama frente a todas con una sonrisa y mostrando el artefacto

* * *

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

Johan, Viviana, Spike, Crimson, Shining Armor, la princesa Cadance y las Mane Six, tuvieron éxito en su misión, lograron obtener el corazón de cristal y todos celebraron como pudieron por su logro… mientras tanto, en la sala principal del trono, Alan, Daniel y el rey Sombra se estaban matando entre sí, ya en esa pelea se había vuelto algo personal por parte de los dos humanos, ya estaban en sus límites y cualquiera podía morir en menos de lo esperado.

De pronto el rey Sombra, en medio de la lucha y de su notorio agotamiento, percibe en su instinto algo extraño… se había dado cuenta de que los otros humanos llegaron a la habitación en donde se encuentra el corazón… habían alcanzado su objetivo.

– ¡No puede ser! – Exclama a todo pulmón y con gran enojo el unicornio oscuro

– ¿Qué sucede "Su majestad"? – Inquiere Alan con sarcasmo mientras está de rodillas y jadeando con fuerza – Ya te diste cuenta de que no puedes ganar

– Si es así, entonces ven aquí y tendrás la muerte que te mereces – Dice Daniel agitando su espada

El unicornio maligno solo puede gruñirles. La situación cambio repentinamente para él, ahora le urge la necesidad de salvar su vida, ya que no quiere ser destruido bajo el poder del corazón de cristal.

– ¡Esta pelea ha terminado! – Gruñe con fuerza mientras adopta una nueva postura

De modo improviso, sale corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a un lado a los dos humanos, ellos sin captar lo que sucede realmente, tratan de perseguirlo pero el rey unicornio los deja muy atrás, apenas atraviesa la entrada de la sala secundaria ubicada al lado derecho de la sala principal, hace emerger gracias al poco poder que le queda, un gran muro de cristal, bloqueándoles el paso.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sal de ahí y pelea! – Vocifera Alan golpeando el muro de cristal con el mango de su espada quebrada

– ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡No te esconderás ahí por siempre!

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Se carcajea el rey con gran sarcasmo – Creo que se tendrán que quedar aquí hasta que regrese… con las carcasas de sus queridos amigos…

– ¡NOOOOOO! No se lo permitiremos – Exclama Daniel con rabia mientras oye como el rey se aleja aun soltando la carcajada, y con desespero, continuaba golpeando el muro hasta que se detiene al ver que era inútil continuar – ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Juro que te encontrare, maldito hijo de puta!

– Hey amigo… fresco, no te pongas así – Lo calma Alan tocándole el hombro – Al parecer el rey Sombra se le olvido sellar esta entrada

Alan señala la entrada de la sala principal del trono, Daniel se voltea y mira, se queda levemente sorprendido al ver que, evidentemente la entrada no estaba sellada.

– Vaya jejeje, pero que idiota… – Dice Daniel estando un poco más relajado, en sus actuales condiciones – Pero como se le pudo olvidar semejante entrada, jajajaja

– ¡Mmmm! Quizás fue el apuro del momento… el tratar de encerrarnos fue… muy apresurado... – Dice Alan entre cortado mientras se encorva y jadea con fuerza

– Tal vez… aun así, tenemos que alcanzarlo rápido, ese maldito planea matar a nuestros amigos

– Tienes razón… vamos… a…

Justo en el momento menos indicado, Alan suelta el pedazo de espada y se desploma por el extremo agotamiento, cae estando casi inconsciente, Daniel se alarma y suelta su arma, se tira de rodillas y trata de despertar a su compañero.

– ¡Alan! ¡Alan! ¡Estás bien! – Vocifera mientras lo cachetea frecuentemente para reaccionarlo, y eventualmente vuelve en si – Vamos amigo, levántate, tenemos que acabar con el rey Sombra y salvar a nuestros compañeros, ¿Recuerdas?

–… Daniel… tienes… que ir tu solo… a partir de ahora… – Musita muy entre cortado

– ¡No! No puedo dejarte aquí, morirás si te dejo solo – Exclama muy alterado al ver a su demacrado amigo

–… No te preocupes… te alcanzaré… en cuanto pueda… – Con su temblorosa mano, logra con dificultad apoyarlo en su hombro –… Vete de aquí… y protegelos...

– Este bien… juro que estaremos bien en cuanto termine este infierno – Se vuelve a incorporar – Si puedes seguirme, dejare algunas marcas para que no te pierdas, ¿De acuerdo?

Solo se limita a asentir muy débilmente. Daniel con tristeza, agarra su espada, aspira un par de veces para calmarse y se dirige trotando a la entrada principal, toma el camino de la derecha y deja una marca de flecha hecha con su espada, recorriendo un gran pasillo, pasa por un par de habitaciones hasta llegar a la sala secundaria en donde está en su centro, la estatua de unicornio, vuelve a marcar con una flecha la dirección y entra con rapidez. Justo logra ver con el rabillo del ojo la entrada que conecta a la sala principal, sellada con el muro de cristal.

– Bien, aquí es donde estuvo ese unicornio hijo de la gran puta… ahora, ¿En dónde pudo haberse ido? – Lo piensa mientras explora cada rincón de la sala

Recorre con sigilo y revisa cada lugar hasta descubrir una gran entrada subterránea que se ubica sutilmente detrás de la estatua.

– ¡Aja!, con que ahí es donde te fuiste – Empuña con firmeza su espada y con expresión ceñida dice – Resistan compañeros… pronto estaré con ustedes…


	7. La Caída, Parte 2 - Complicaciones

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

Antes de siquiera entrar, Daniel marca con una flecha en el suelo la dirección de la entrada y sin perder ni un segundo, entra por el oscuro pasaje, donde solo existe un largo corredor estrecho y húmedo. Más adelante, encuentra unas grandes escaleras en espiral, el humano recorre el lugar con cautela y rapidez, teniendo la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, antes de que el rey asesinase a los demás.

…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación ubicada justo en la cima del palacio, Johan logra con éxito agarrar el corazón de cristal sin quedar atrapado en una de las trampas, aterriza de rodillas frente a las demás mostrando el artefacto, y levantándose, queda un poco estupefacto debido a la enorme cantidad de poder que el corazón manaba en su interior.

– ¡Wow! Es mucha energía que tiene esta cosa… es como si tuviera vida propia

– Así es… – Dice Crimson con una sonrisa – Este corazón es nuestra gran reliquia y es la que protege al imperio de cualquiera que pudiera hacer daño

– Lo lograste, Johan… – Musita Twilight muy débilmente y acentuando media sonrisa – Ahora… ¿Podrías dármelo? Necesito purificarlo

El sujeto ario, con una expresión sobria le contesta.

– Está bien Twilight, has lo que sea necesario

Johan, con el artefacto en sus manos, lo aproxima a la unicornio, ella se incorpora aunque sus pata le temblaban constantemente, da un paso hacia adelante e inclina su cabeza para tocar el artefacto con la punta de su cuerno, luego cerrando fuertemente los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo, dicho cuerno empieza a brillar y a manar su particular aura morada, envolviendo el corazón. Gracias a su magia, logra desvanecer la oscuridad dentro del corazón, purificándolo y restableciendo su particular color celeste y su brillo, Habiendo hecho su parte, Twilight se desploma del agotamiento, ya era evidente que gastó sus últimos gramos de energía que le quedaban. Justo de inmediato, en las afueras del imperio, el enorme domo negro traslucido que lo cubre, eventualmente se desintegra y por ende, estalla en miles de pedazos, sorprendiendo y aterrorizando enormemente a los ponis encadenados que estaban refugiados en los escombros, ahora el lugar está totalmente despejado, y a pesar de lo desolada que se encontraba, la intensa luz de la luna se cernía sobre el sitio, iluminándolo muy bellamente.

– ¡Wow! Miren el cielo – Exclama Spike asomándose por una de las vidrieras – Es muy hermoso, hace tiempo que no lo veía con ese bello esplendor

– ¿Entonces, lo logramos? – Pregunta Johan exaltado mientras se asoma por la vidriera al igual que el dragón

– Aun no forastero… – Responde la princesa Cadance mientras se acerca titubeante al enorme sujeto

– Todavía falta llevarlo junto con los demás ponis de cristal… solo ellos lo activaran y el imperio se reestablecerá, acabando así con el reinado del rey unicornio – Agrega Shining Armor acompañando a la princesa

– Entonces que estamos esperando – Dice Viviana con confianza – Salgamos de este lugar y…

De pronto, un fuerte temblor se hace presente, sacudiendo la habitación e interrumpiendo la contestación de Viviana, todos se alteran por lo ocurrido y se preguntan qué está pasando. En el otro extremo de la habitación, justo en el lado opuesto en donde se encuentran todos, una entrada oscura, seguido de varios cristales negros y filosos junto a ella, emerge del suelo, como si apareciera directo desde los avernos, y dentro de ella, se oye un temible rugido que retumba los oídos de los ya aterrados ponis y humanos, cada segundo que transcurría, los rugidos se oían cada vez más fuertes y densos, los demás, en especial las Mane Six y Spike, sabían de antemano la fuente de esos alaridos, hasta que una espeluznante silueta totalmente negra junto con sus brillantes ojos de tonalidad verdosa, emerge desde la entrada, confirmando su temor. El rey Sombra aparece dando pasos lentos, y solo usando su siniestra mirada los acorrala hasta arrinconarlos en una esquina. Pese a presentarse con su aspecto demacrado y herido, eso no afectó en su presencia, todo lo contrario, los intimidaba aún más, que con el solo hecho de aparecerse en su aspecto original.

– ¡B-WAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Ríe el unicornio oscuro mostrando sus ensangrentados colmillos, tras analizar lo ocurrido – Mis felicitaciones… llegaron hasta este punto por sus propios méritos y además pudieron reestablecer el corazón de cristal… estoy impresionado… pero me temo que sus miserables esfuerzos han sido en vano, ya que… no podrán salir de este lugar…

– ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! – Vocifera Shining Armor interponiéndose en frente de los demás incluidos los dos humanos, y escarba el suelo con su casco derecho, para galopar a toda velocidad

– ¡Shining No! ¡No lo hagas! – Vociferan las demás, en especial la princesa y su hermanita

Reflejando una increíble expresión rencorosa y un profundo odio en sus ojos, El capitán de la guardia real quería cobrar venganza, galopando en dirección al rey Sombra, pese a su delicado estado, todavía tiene la fuerza suficiente para poder embestirlo y teniendo la intención de asestarle un golpe letal con el cuerno hacia su pecho, sin embargo su evidente ataque fue bloqueado con facilidad, lo frena repentinamente sujetando dicho cuerno con su casco y con el otro le conecta un tremendo golpe directo en su hocico, mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse en una columna y apagándole las luces.

– ¡Shining Armor! – Gritan con conmoción las demás ponis

– ¡Hermano! – Grita con extrema preocupación Twilight, un par de lágrimas se le escapan y caen al suelo, y al igual que la princesa, corre como puede tras él para ayudarlo – ¡Hermano! Contéstame ¿Estas bien?… reacciona, reacciona por favor…

Shining Armor queda fuera de combate con su hocico sangrando y el golpe fue tan fuerte, que su mandíbula se le fracturó en dos secciones, además de magullones en su lomo por el impacto en la columna. Viviana y Johan ya habían visto esa clase de brutalidad en una oportunidad previa, pero aun así quedan pasmados al ver que el rey unicornio, aún posee la fuerza para atacar y también como para que cualquiera se lo piense dos veces antes de hacerle frente.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No pueden tocarme, mucho menos en sus decadentes estados – Se mofa y parlotea frente a todos

– ¡Maldito! No te saldrás con la tuya – Grita Viviana con expresión ceñida para llamarle su atención – ¡Alan y Daniel acabaran contigo!

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Se carcajea con más fuerza – ¡Esos dos simios! ¡jejejeje! ¿Tú los ves en algún lado? – Se queda callada al observar de un lado a otro que sus amigos no están – Así es hermosa… no están aquí, y no van llegar…

– ¡Que les hiciste! – Grita Crimson, retándolo con valentía

– ¡Ohh mi querida esclava! Qué bueno que lo preguntas… – Lo dice en una voz más seductora – Ellos decidieron sellar su destino al retarme, y bueno… digamos que ellos obtuvieron lo que merecen… ¡La muerte!

– ¡QUE! – Exclama Johan, Viviana y Spike con horror

– ¡No puede ser cierto!... Alan… y Daniel… ¿Muertos? – Musita Crimson sentándose de la impresión y con lágrimas anegando sus ojos

– ¡NO! Eso no es verdad – Vuelve a gritar Viviana de manera quebradiza – Ellos son muy fuertes… no pueden morir

– Es verdad lo que dice ella… – Añade Johan con rabia – Debes de estar mintiendo estúpida bestia. No voy a creer en tus sucias palabras

El maligno unicornio avanza un par de pasos firmes y vuelve a intimidar de modo burlesco.

– Adelante… pueden negar todo lo que quieran, de cualquier forma eso no les traerá de vuelta… ojala pudieran ver como quedaron antes de fallecer, en especial ese estúpido simio de melena oscura… el clavarlo en la pared con tres de mis lanzas de cristal, enserio, nunca se lo esperó. Por lo menos le voy a hacer algo de mención en su honor… se verá muy bien como uno de mis trofeos ¡Jajajajajaja! – Continuaba burlándose gracias a que, por medio de sus falacias lograba inducirles terror para así poder controlarlos

Las demás ponis quedaron devastadas ante tal declaración, debido a que ciegamente confiaban en esos sujetos. Viviana no pudo soportarlo más, se tira de rodillas y rompe en llanto cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Crimson hizo lo mismo, al tirarse al suelo y cubrirse la cara con sus patas, para sollozar desconsoladamente, Johan deposita el artefacto en el suelo, y se arrodilla abrazando a las dos, intentando reconfórtalas en vano, pero al igual que todos, la falsa noticia perturbo la poca calma que le quedaba, tanto así que pensó en reaccionar violentamente ante el rey unicornio al igual que hizo Shining Armor, pero no lo hizo debido al miedo impuesto por el mismo. El tirano da un par de pasos hacia a delante y con su voz tenebrosa dice.

– Ya que todos están reunidos aquí, seré compasivo si colaboran conmigo… Denme ese corazón de cristal y les prometo que se reunirán con ellos muy pronto…

– ¡De ninguna manera te lo vamos a dar! – Dice Johan en voz alta y con enojo, luego procede a recoger el artefacto y se lo da a Viviana, que aun yace dolida – Si lo quieres, tendrás que pelear conmigo para obtenerlo

Viviana se sobresalta, y acto seguido, agarra y jala de su camisa para acercársele a su oído, para poder murmurarle apabulladamente.

– ¡Johan! Dime que lo que acabas de decir, no es verdad

– Lo siento, pero no veo otra salida – Le contesta casi con un susurro

– ¡Eres tonto! ¿Acaso pretendes morir tratando de lucirte en frente de todos? Porque eso sería muy estúpido de tu parte… – Le riñe en susurro

– No es por lucirme y nada parecido… soy el único en estos momentos, que esta en condiciones para, por lo menos distraerlo mientras que ustedes puedan escapar… necesito hacerlo

– Por favor Johan… no me hagas esto… no te vayas…

Viviana se queda mirándolo y ve en sus ojos una clara determinación, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, ella queda convencida de su decisión, solamente se cruza de brazos con tristeza, abrazando el artefacto para protegerlo, Johan suelta un rápido suspiro y avanza hacia él paso por paso, con una seriedad amenazadora.

– Bien maldito mono, ¿Así que quieres enfrentarte ante un ser todopoderoso?… tendrás el mismo destino que tus queridos ami…

– ¡Cierra el puto hocico! Ya me harte de tus amenazas – Le grita a todo pulmón, sobresaltando a todos, inclusive al mismo rey – Tus palabras ya no me impresionan, solo ladras y no muerdes, así que más vale estar en condiciones para pelear… porque ya no asustas a nadie…

En ese momento Johan superó el enorme obstáculo de la intimidación y, sin saberlo, adquirió una ventaja… lo que el enorme humano ario ignora, es que previamente, durante la pelea entre Alan y el unicornio que se desarrolló en las afueras de la ciudad, el terror psicológico impuesto por su amigo de cabellera negra y larga, causó estragos en la mente de su oponente, especialmente cuando lo torturó… y por ese factor, el rey se vio reducido al ver a Johan acercándose paso a paso, con una mirada similar a la de su compañero, y solo se ve limitado a retroceder lentamente.

– Aléjate… Aléjate o te voy a convertir en una estatua de cristal – Exclama el rey unicornio tratando de amenazarlo en vano

_(Música de ambientación: Stand Ablaze – In Flames)_

Aun sin saberlo, Johan ignora el miedo que refleja el unicornio, y continúa avanzando hasta acorralarlo en una columna… mentalmente se siente preparado para pelear, sin embargo el rey unicornio se vio tan envuelto en su mirada, que no advirtió, como una silueta de color cian se aproximaba volando a gran velocidad, golpeándolo en su costado derecho y derribándolo al suelo.

– ¡Rainbow Dash! – Exclaman las demás con gran sorpresa

– ¡Rainbow! Aléjate – Advierte Twilight del peligro

– ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? – Inquiere Johan un poco enojado

La pegaso cian se incorpora después de derribarlo y con una sonrisa soberbia responde.

– Que no es obvio… estoy encargándome… de este gran tonto de la…

– Potra estúpida… – La interrumpe mientras se incorpora – ¿Qué crees que vas a lograr haciendo esa estupidez? ¡Hmmm!

– Tú no me asustas rey tonto… así que prepárate…

Rainbow Dash mide su distancia, para poder patearlo con todas sus fuerzas, se aproxima con esa intención de asestarle una coz en su hocico, el rey solo ladea la cabeza, esquivando el golpe y sin mucho esfuerzo lo agarra de su cuello y lo azota con fuerza a una pared.

– ¡NOOOO! – Gritan las demás horrorizadas

– ¡Rainbow Dash! – Vocifera la pony naranja y corre tratando de auxiliarla, pero su débil estado no le permite avanzar demasiado

– ¡Basta! Déjala en paz… – Lo amenaza Johan con gran enojo, intenta intervenir en su ayuda, pero la magia del unicornio oscuro lo detiene con dos filosos cristales que se cruzan en su camino – ¡NOO! Maldito…

Con una fuerza descomunal que ejerce sobre la garganta de la débil pegaso, y estando peligrosamente a punto de quebrarlo, el rey Sombra le inyecta pánico, obligándola a que lo mire directamente, su siniestra mirada la aterroriza de tal forma, que no puede evitar orinarse encima, además de que intenta zafarse de su mortal constricción, en un desesperado intento de conseguir aire, pero finalmente se rinde y cierra los ojos esperando fallecer.

– Esa tontería que hiciste, te costará muy caro… – Le apunta a la frente de la pegaso con su cuerno y una chispas empiezan a energizarlo –…Ahora, muere…

…

Mientras tanto, Daniel estuvo observando la escena desde la entrada sin que nadie se dé cuenta de su presencia, y justo antes de que el rey disparase a quemarropa directo en la frente de Rainbow Dash, se aproxima a toda velocidad, tomando mucho impulso, salta y arroja una patada directo en la cadera del unicornio, un corte de espada en el lomo y un puñetazo en la quijada, apartándolo de la pegaso, y tirándolo de nuevo al suelo bastante adolorido, al mismo tiempo, antes de que la pegaso cayera, el humano lo sujeta firmemente de su cola, a pesar de ser salvada por muy poco, no le agrada el hecho de estar colgada y se sacude para que lo suelte mientras tose descontroladamente.

* * *

**Narración de Daniel:**

– ¡Daniel! – Exclama Viviana, Daniel y Crimson muy sorprendidos

Mientras tanto, la pony multicolor con alas pegadas en su lomo, se sigue sacudiendo.

– Oye… suéltame ya… ¡Cof! ¡Cof!… mono afeitado… ¡Cof! ¡Cof!… te patearé si no me bajas… – Me insulta y me amenaza mientras tose, cuando debería agradecerme por salvarle la vida. Lanzo un suspiro por la tensión y sin soltar su cola, la levanto aún más hasta quedar cara a cara con ella

– Déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Creíste poder con él? Si es así, entonces dejare que te maten, no me detendré en tu deseo

Trataba de responderme pero apenas no podía pronunciar ni dos palabras. Así que le hago caso y simplemente la suelto, dejándola caer de bruces contra el suelo, Johan se aproxima y atiende a la criatura que yace temblando y tosiendo.

– ¡Daniel! Qué bueno que llegaste colega… – Exclama Johan con alivio, mientras carga a la pony – Pero deberías tener cuidado… esta pony no tiene la culpa, como para que lo trates así…

– ¡Así es tonto! No trates así a mi amiga Rainbow… ¿Quién te has creído? – Exclama una delgada pony rosa con melena y cola alborotada con enojo, solo me limito a mirarla mordazmente para que se calle

En ese entonces, Viviana y Crimson se acercan y me dan un fuerte abrazo, y con lágrimas de alegría me dicen.

– ¡Daniel! Qué alivio que estés bien, el rey Sombra había dicho que estabas muerto…

– ¿De verdad ha dicho eso? ¡Jejeje! No se preocupen, pueden estar tranquilos… me imagino que solamente mintió, para poder perjudicarlos y manipularlos, además Viviana… me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas – Le contesto mientras señalo con seriedad a las ponis

– ¡Y Alan! ¿Dónde está Alan? – Me pregunta Viviana con preocupación, de inmediato me pongo triste al hacérmelo recordar

– Viviana… – Le pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y le contesto lacónicamente –…Alan está muy mal… se está muriendo en estos momentos…

– ¡Ohh no puede ser!... Alan… – Contestan Viviana y la pony de cristal con angustia

– ¡Tienen que irse ya! Yo me quedare a retenerlo y…

– ¡JEJEJEJEJEJE! – Me interrumpe el maldito unicornio mientras se incorpora y muestra sus ensangrentados colmillos, yo me interpongo adelante de Johan, Viviana y la pony para protegerlos – ¿Crees que permitiré que escapen?

– ¡Malparido! ¿Ya no te cansas de seguir con esta mierda? – Lo amenazo alzando y llevando la espada hacia mi hombro – Juro que acabaré contigo, ahora mismo

Corro hacia él para darle desesperadamente una última estocada en su pecho, pero él se ladea un poco hacia su derecha y desvía mi ataque con su casco izquierdo, la inercia me envía directo al suelo… menos mal que caigo de rodillas y me giro rápidamente para evitar que me ataque por la espalda. Para mi sorpresa el rey unicornio me ignora y se acerca a donde están los tres que, se alejan retrocediendo varios pasos y se reúnen con las otras ponis cerca de la salida.

– No escaparan…

Su cuerno se energiza y al brotar las chispas negras, un temblor sacude el sitio, y las dos cavernosas entradas empiezan a cerrarse lentamente. Al comprender el percance, en mi desesperado intento, corto un pedazo de la estalactita cruzada y se lo arrojo con fuerza directo a su cuerno, ese golpe interrumpe su concentración, pero por desgracia continua ignorándome y su cuerno vuelve a brillar, pero con más intensidad, provocando que, en un gran estruendo, las entradas se sellen por completo.

– ¡Carajo! ¡Nooo! – Exclamo en voz alta con gran frustración

– ¡BWAJAJAJAJAJA! Ahora que ya no hay salida… Este lugar se convertirá en sus tumbas…

En mi frustración, clavo con furia mi espada en el suelo, corro de nuevo tras él, y esta vez logro taclearlo, yéndonos ambos con violencia hacia el suelo, luego, agarro con firmeza su cuerno mientras con el antebrazo de mi otra extremidad, lo empiezo a estrangular.

– ¡Viviana! – La llamo en voz alta mientras retengo al unicornio – Protege a todas las ponis y apártense… ¡Johan! Necesito tu ayuda en la pelea

– ¿A mí? – Exclama con sorpresa

– Si huevon, a quien más… ¿Vez esa espada que esta clavada en el suelo?... necesito que lo agarres y apuñales a este imbécil en el corazón mientras lo retengo

– Emm… no sé si pueda hacerlo…

– ¡HAZLO!

– Está bien… lo haré

El unicornio se espanta al escuchar mi plan y empieza a retorcerse con furia, mientras tanto Johan corre con rapidez hacia donde está la espada, y con esfuerzo la desentierra, pero cuando realiza la acción, El maldito, estando en una posición incómoda, logra destrabar un casco, y por ende, recibo un par de golpes en la cara, provocando que lo suelte, luego, un tremendo golpe conecta en mi mentón, mandándome a volar un par de metros y aturdiéndome lo suficiente para estar fuera de combate.

_...Maldita sea…_

En el suelo, apenas podía mantener un ojo entre abierto, y lo que veo mientras estoy noqueado, es a Johan tratando de alejar al rey unicornio agitando la espada de un lado a otro como un completo subnormal, pero un cristal producto del poder de su cuerno lo golpea en su pecho y lo derriba, enviándolo a una columna estrellándose con fuerza, luego el rey se voltea y fija su atención en Viviana y en todos los demás, en especial, a esas ponis multicolores que se refugian detrás de ella, el rey Sombra dispara un rayo directo a ellas, por suerte logran esquivarlo, pero hacen que se dispersen tanto ella, la pony de cristal que Alan rescató y la lagartija, dejando tiradas a las otras, que en vez de correr se cubren sus rostros con sus patas y se quedan temblando del miedo.

–…Maldito… no permitiré que los toques… – Musito muy adolorido, me posiciono boca abajo y me arrastro en dirección a ellas para poder protegerlas, pero me encontraba muy lejos

Afortunadamente llega Johan a tiempo para interponérsele… al parecer ese golpe no le afecto en lo absoluto… lo distrae con varios movimientos de espada mientras las otras se apartan de la zona de peligro, Viviana me encuentra aún tirado en el suelo y corre muy angustiada, para auxiliarme.

– ¡Daniel! ¡Daniel! ¿Estás bien?

– Si… estoy bien, solo… ayúdame a levantarme – Con delicadeza, me ayuda a incorporar y luego le agradezco con medio abrazo – Gracias, ahora busca refugio y no intervengas más en esto

– Daniel… no puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejarte con esa enloquecida bestia así nada más… necesito ayudarte, no importa cómo, pero haré lo que sea necesario – La observo con serenidad mientras abrazaba con fuérza lo que parece ser un corazón, y viendo sus ojos llenos de angustia, logró persuadirme por completo

– Está bien, si quieres ayudarme, no me negaré… – Apoyo mis manos sobre sus hombros – Pero ten mucho cuidado, no me lo perdonaría si esa bestia te hace daño

Observamos a las demás ponis ya alejadas de la zona peligrosa, siendo cuidadas por la lagartija y la pony de cristal, en especial le prestan más atención a esa otra unicornio de color morado que yace más debilitada que las otras. Por el otro lado, Johan se encarga valientemente de distraer al unicornio, alejándolo con movimientos bruscos con la espada, algunos cristales producto del poder de la bestia intenta golpearlo, pero increíblemente los evade como si nada, sacando provecho de que no se encuentra herido en comparación, poco a poco esos ataque se vuelven más erráticos, indicando que se está desesperando de manera progresiva.

De pronto, aprovechando su débil estado y en un acto de valor pero también de imprudencia plena, Johan arroja de improviso la espada directo en la parte baja de su pecho, y como era de esperarse, el rey los esquiva levantando sus patas delanteras, pero logra distraerlo levemente de ese torpe ataque, luego, sujeta firmemente su cuerno y dando media zancada, se sube a su lomo, y se aferra de su cuello y cuerno respectivamente.

– ¡Suéltame maldito simio!, no permitiré esta humillación otra vez – Le gruñe entre dientes mientras pega saltos y giros, en un intento de hacerlo caer de su lomo

– ¡Bien hecho Johan! Mantenlo ocupado mientras buscamos la salida

Asiente con la cabeza mientras es sacudido constantemente, por supuesto no lo suelta y aprovecha su tamaño para ejercer peso e inmovilizarlo.

– Viviana, necesitamos abrir de nuevo esa entrada – Le señalo la entrada en donde llegué – ¿Pero cómo?

– No lo sé… déjeme pensarlo – Se lleva una mano hacia su mentón, mientras que continua aferrando ese objeto en su pecho –… ¡Ahh! Lo tengo, lo tengo… acompáñeme

Me agarra de la mano y me lleva hacia dónde están esas ponis flacuchas, y sin oponer resistencia, me dejo arrastrar… _La verdad, no sé qué loca idea se le habrá ocurrido, pero por lo menos, es mejor que nada… _Llegamos y algunas me miran de modo despectivo, en especial esa pony con alas, de color cian.

– ¡Spike! – Llama Viviana a la pequeña lagartija – ¿Cómo se encuentra Twilight?

–…Sigue igual que antes… está muy débil, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Responde lacónicamente

– Porque necesitamos de su poder – Fija la mirada en esa unicornio – ¿Crees que pueda hacer algo?

La unicornio morada alza débilmente su mirada en Viviana y la observa con serenidad acentuando media sonrisa.

–…No puedo realizar la teletransportación … estoy muy débil como para llevarlos a todos… pero… creo que podré intentar hacer otra cosa…

– ¡Así se habla pequeñita! – Exclama con entusiasmo

– ¡Pero Twilight, querida! – Exclama esta vez, otra unicornio de color blanco – ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

–…Si no hago el intento… el rey Sombra nos matará y nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido inútiles… – Le contesta a la unicornio blanca sin rodeos, pero por mi parte, me muestro muy escéptico, yo no confió en que esta pony pueda hacer algo útil,

– ¡Viviana! – Le replico interrumpiendo a la unicornio – ¿Así que esta es tu grandiosa idea? ¿Enserio crees que esta flacucha yegua pueda hacer algo?

– ¡Daniel! No tienes por qué ser grosero – Me riña estando muy enfadada

– ¡Solo mírela! – Señalo con el dedo índice a la unicornio morada – Dudo muchísimo que ella pueda hacer la diferencia, pero ¡Adelante! Que haga lo que se le dé la puta gana

Me volteo dándoles las espaldas con los brazos cruzados, ignorando los refunfuños de las otras ponis, Viviana nuevamente me replica jalando de mi camiseta rasgada color azul oscuro.

– ¡Tú no tienes derecho a criticarla, idiota! ¡Ni mucho menos insultarla! Tú no sabes lo que ella es capaz de hacer…

– Viviana… solo déjalo – Irrumpe la unicornio morada sujetando la bota de su ajustado jean con su casco, luego acentúa media sonrisa – Si no cree que yo pueda, está bien… dejaré que mis acciones hablen por si solas…

Un poco sorprendido por esas elocuentes palabras, solo me limito a alzar los hombros, me quedo callado y doy medio giro, mientras tanto vigilo que Johan este bien, sorprendentemente, aún continúa aferrado a ese unicornio que poco a poco se va agotando, luego en un desesperado intento, lo estrella contra los muros para joderlo y así soltarlo, continuamente lo golpea contra los muros y Johan lo va soportando, pero en un último intento, alza con esfuerzo sus patas delanteras y echa la cabeza para atrás, provocando que golpee el rostro de mi amigo y después lo estrella con fuerza en una columna, inevitablemente lo suelta y cae al suelo. Alarmado, me vi obligado a intervenir antes de que lo hiera de gravedad, así que me escurro hacia un lado y agarro la espada que estaba tirada a un lado, y tomando impulso arremeto contra él.

Desgraciadamente no fui demasiado discreto, por lo cual la bestia oyó mis pasos, fija su siniestra mirada y nuevamente mostrando sus colmillos, hace uso de su poder, hace levitar unos pequeños cristales que giran a su alrededor y uno por uno se dispara como un proyectil directo a matarme, con dificultad logro esquivarlos y bloquearlos con la espada, pero cada zancada que avanzo, se me hace más difícil evadirlos… con cada respiración que doy, me siento más agotado y mi visión se nubla de a poco. Y cuando finalmente llego a estar al frente de él, un último proyectil es arrojado directo a mi cabeza, de puro milagro lo esquivo, pero logra rozarme, provocando un corte que va desde el pómulo derecho, pasando por la mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja… ese corte turbó mi concentración, por lo cual el rey unicornio lo aprovecha, para darme un golpe de lleno en mi rostro lo bastante fuerte como para tirarme al suelo.

_... ¡Mierda! ¡No otra vez!... maldita sea… me siento… muy mareado…_

He llegado a mi límite, estoy muy débil ahora, creo que ni nariz está rota y sangrando, mi visión es totalmente borrosa, apenas puedo ver a mi compañero herido y en el suelo sin poder levantarse… logro distinguir una silueta oscura con dos puntos brillantes de tonalidad verdosa, que me observan con odio, el rey Sombra jadea recuperando el aliento, pero al mismo tiempo, de la satisfacción al poder derrotarme. Con una sonrisa perversa, coloca su casco en mi pecho, y apunta su cuerno directo a mi frente, al verlo brillar, solo puedo cerrar mis ojos, esperando un milagro…

De repente, un estridente estallido rompe su concentración y fija la mirada en la fuente del estruendo, suspirando de alivio por la salvadota, froto mis ojos para recuperar la visión, me volteo boca abajo y entrecierro la visión para fijarme en donde se produjo la explosión.

La nueva entrada hecha por el rey Sombra de nuevo esta abierta, el sitio alrededor se llenó de cristales rotos y polvo, y lo único que alcanzo a distinguir es a una silueta borrosa con una tenue tonalidad morada, y un punto brillante justo encima de la misma, luego se despeja el polvo y quedo atónito al ver que era esa unicornio morada que hace poco critiqué, cuyo cuerno brilla con intensidad.

–…No… no lo puedo creer… – Musito entre cortado

A pesar de mi escepticismo, me siento realmente contento al ver que ya hay una salida en la cual escapar, pero por obviedad, no se puede decir lo mismo del rey Sombra, ya que al ver lo que hizo esa delgada unicornio, se enoja y lanza un gran alarido, aterrorizando a todas las demás.

– Maldita potra… pagaras por tu osadía…

Ruge la bestia amenazándola, y galopa directo a ella con una clara intención de segar su existencia, Johan se da cuenta del peligro y con esfuerzo la advierte.

– ¡Noo! ¡Viviana, llévatela de aquí! – Le grita aun adolorido y arrastrándose en el suelo

Viviana no logra escucharlo a tiempo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el rey la toca y la empuja con fuerza tirándola al suelo, soltando el artefacto lejos.

– ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! – Vocifero a todo pulmón al ver que ese malparido la tocó

Intento levantarme pero ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar peleando y en mi frustración golpeo el suelo con mi puño y una lágrima de pura rabia se me escapa y recorre mi mejilla izquierda. Mientras tanto el rey sonríe al acorralar a las debilitadas ponis que yacen temblando y cubriéndose sus caras con sus cascos para no ver su horrible mirada, de repente, el maldito unicornio sujeta el cuello de la unicornio morada y la azota contra el muro, la lagartija hace su pobre intento de salvarla, arrogando una serie de flamas de color verde quemando levemente su pata trasera y por ultimo lo ataca mordiendo la misma extremidad como si fuera un perro. En lugar de sentir dolor, solo se ve fastidiado, y con una patada, arroja al pequeñito lejos, estrellando su cabeza contra una columna y dejándolo inconsciente. Las otras no podían hacer nada al respecto, solo veía con impotencia a la ya sollozante unicornio siendo torturada por el estrangulamiento.

– Así que todavía te quedan fuerzas para usar tu magia – Le ruge directo al rostro – Eso se puede solucionar…

El cuerno se energiza nuevamente y le apunta a la boca de la pobre criatura.

– Despídete, maldita perra…

– ¡NOOOOOO! – Exclamamos todos con horror ya que solo podíamos presenciar la muerte de esa criatura

…

De una manera totalmente increíble y heroica, una silueta aparece desde la entrada recién abierta y con una mano, agarra la melena del unicornio y lo jala consigo, seguido de un gran trompazo en su hocico, el sonido del golpe se oyó espectacular para mi gusto, el rey suelta a la unicornio morada, que antes de que caiga, las demás la reciben para amortiguar el impacto.

Después de ese gran golpe, le sigue un tremendo rodillazo en la misma zona, provocando de la cabeza del unicornio se voltee hacia arriba con brusquedad y por último, un codazo desde arriba lo golpea en todo el contorno de su cara, yéndose directo al suelo. La sangre le vuelve a brotar no solamente de su boca sino también por sus orificios nasales y por sus orejas, de inmediato y de manera irónica, la silueta agarra el cuello de la bestia con una mano, lo levanta con gran fuerza y lo azota contra el muro, mientras que con la otra, portando una espada rota, lo apunta directo en el pecho hundiendo solo la punta, finalizando con una voz casi gutural que lo amenaza.

–…Te dije que te mataría si la tocabas…

Johan y yo sonreímos de oreja a oreja al saber quién estaba a través de esa silueta, Viviana, la pony de cristal y por el otro lado, la lagartija y hasta las débiles ponis se encontraban anonadadas, en especial a esa unicornio morada, que observaba casi con admiración a su salvador que porta una camiseta negra rasgada casi en su totalidad, su rostro con manchas de sangre y sus vendas desgarradas y manchadas igualmente de ese fluido rojo, acorralando y asfixiando al rey unicornio.

– ¡ALAN! – Gritan con exaltación Viviana y la pony de cristal, y con felicidad se levantan y corren directo a abrazarlo

– ¡No se acerquen! – Les grita a las dos, deteniéndolas – No quiero distracciones…

Obedecen inmediatamente y retroceden, el rey Sombra vuelve de su seminconsciencia y se altera al ver al humano que más odia y más teme, ahorcándolo con una mano y apuntando su corazón con el arma partida, mirándolo con furor, apenas menciona unas palabras.

– ¡TÚ! Tu otra vez…

– ¡Ohh! Así que si me extrañaste "Su majestad"…– Esboza media sonrisa de manera sarcástica y malévola –…Menos mal… porque de lo contrario, me ofenderías… y espero que no se haya pasado por tu mente, terminar esta fiesta sin que yo esté presente…

Alan ríe suavemente al ver la notoria expresión de furia de la bestia. Sin quitar ni un segundo la mirada, nos llama en voz alta.

– ¡Daniel! ¡Johan! ¡Viviana!... Llévense a todos estos ponis y lárguense… déjenos al rey Sombra y a mi solos…

– ¡QUE! – Exclama Viviana irritada – ¡De ninguna manera te dejaremos solo! ¡No pienso perder a un amigo solo por su orgullo!

– Por favor Viviana… hazme caso… – Le suplica en voz alta

– Pe-pero Alan… – Sigue insistiéndole pero de nuevo lo abruma con su orden

– ¡OBEDEZCAME! – Vocifera a todo pulmón callándola de repente

* * *

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

Viviana retrocede al percibir un cambio extraño en Alan, esa mirada inyectada en el rey Sombra indicaba solo una cosa… que daría todo en esta pelea… Johan se incorpora y se acerca a Daniel para ayudarlo.

– Vamos colega… tenemos que irnos – Dice Johan con sobriedad, mientras ayuda a Daniel a levantarse

– Gracias socio… peleaste muy bien – Le responde esbozando media sonrisa y dándole golpecitos en la espalda

Después de levantarse y sacudir sus camisetas del polvo y la suciedad, se reúnen junto con Viviana que aun esta desconcertada.

– ¡Alan! – Lo llama Daniel en voz alta – Nos iremos de aquí pero… júranos que nos alcanzaras en el camino…

No le responde ya que continúa vigilando y reteniendo al unicornio que, forcejea tratando de soltarse y liberarse del amenazador humano, solo asiente muy sutilmente la cabeza, convenciendo a sus amigos para que llevaran a cabo el escape.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Johan carga con rapidez en su espalda a la pony vaquera, y a la fiestera, al unicornio blanco herido lo lleva en sus brazos, Daniel ayuda a Viviana a levantar a las dos unicornios y cuando termina de acomodarlos en su espalda, levanta con dificultad a las ponis restantes. Ambas pegasos se mostraban reacias a ser cargadas por él, debido a que una de ella es muy tímida y la otra, simplemente reflejaba un desagrado por el humano, al fin y al cabo, logro cargarlas a sus espaldas y a la princesa Cadance lo llevaba en sus brazos.

– ¿Ya estamos todos? – Pregunta Johan con azare

– Creo que faltan Crimson y Spike – Responde Viviana observando a la pony de cristal, que captando la orden de Alan, corrio en direccion al dragoncito, que lo atendio y posteriormente lo lleva cargandolo en sus lomos, luego ella le responde

– Creo que estamos listos… Alan, cuídate por favor…

–…No… no se irán… – Replicaba el rey Sombra entre forcejeos, pero Alan apretaban aún más su cuello para que no intentara atacarlos

– ¡Ya lárguense! – Gritó – No podré retenerlo mucho más tiempo…

– ¡Alan! – Lo llama Viviana mientras lleva a las unicornios en su espalda y el artefacto en sus brazos –…No te vayas a morir…

Los tres corren dispuestos a escapar del lugar, y en orden bajan por las rusticas y precarias escaleras la pony de cristal junto con Spike, Daniel, Johan y por ultimo Viviana. Twilight voltea su cabeza a su izquierda y observa con angustia mientras se va alejando, a su rescatador reteniendo con fuerza al rey unicornio, sintiéndose triste y afligida al no poder darle ni siquiera las gracias.

* * *

_**Bien, creo que me tarde un poco en subir este capitulo, las ultimas semanas fueron muy pesadas, mas la época de exámenes que consumió todo mi tiempo, pero ustedes me entienden, dos días, dos semanas, ¿Cual es la diferencia?**_

_**Aclaro una cosa con respecto a la canción de fondo. Apuesto que mas de uno la reconocerá debido a que esta canción también es mal llamado, el tema de Aizen Sosuke, del anime Bleach. Bueno, si quieren mi opinión al respecto, diría que esta canción existió hace mas de una década antes de la serie y por ende, no fue hecha para ese anime, así que esta canción para mi, le sigue perteneciendo a In Flames.  
**_

_**Nos vemos muy pronto en el próximo capitulo.**_


End file.
